


MCYT Supernatural Au

by hurricane_child



Series: MCYT AUS [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Dream might have OSDD it's not specified what he has really), Angst, Bad Techno Sapnap and Karl are unhelpful demons, Badboyhalo swears, Dream is a vampire who does not know how to vampire, Eret is a vampire, Fluff, George is a werewolf with a better grip on life, Hurt/Comfort, Karl lies a lot about his past, M/M, Major Violence, Multi, No Smut, People die but they all come back, Philza Tubbo and Tommy are angels, Quackity and Schlatt are fallen angels, RANBOO IS HERE TOO, Skeppy Schlatt and Quackity are guards, Skeppy is made of diamonds, There is a lot of lore here sorry, They have a lot of secrets, They suck at their jobs, Wilbur is too for a while, actually beta read? kind of., ahhhhhhhhh, and fundy, fundy is a fallen angel, hes a child, like 7, lots of sexual humor but no sex, niki is a ghost, sexual flirting that's platonic, so does eret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child
Summary: Dream is a vampire living his life in solitude not really doing any vampire things. When 4 demons, a werewolf and many others come barreling into his life he learns a lot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, a lot more
Series: MCYT AUS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139105
Comments: 216
Kudos: 498





	1. Meeting the Boys.

What’s a vampire to do, after all Dream can only go out really at night due to the sun. It’s not like it would kill him but it sure as all hell would be uncomfortable, give him a bad sunburn and frankly, he preferred his tan skin to not be red. So what was he to do about meeting people and making friends, the blood sucker didn’t have many options. Or so he thought. 

He didn’t know what to do about it, the person just showed up one day, introduced himself as ‘Bad’ a pride based demon and asked to stick around. Dream hadn’t met anyone remotely like him so he agreed, enthusiastically. Bad smiled happily. 

For a Pride Demon, Bad was pretty selfless. Not only did he help Dream understand his existence, he would go out if Dream needed him to and often would help Dream before helping himself. When Dream asked, Bad shrugged and offered an “Why do you think I had to leave hell?” Dream stopped asking.

However, the demon was far more social than the vampire and that became clear later into their friendship. “Hey Dreamie-Poo?” Bad asked, the nickname making Dream wheeze and laugh. 

“Yeah Bad?” 

“...I have a friend who wants to come visit with his roommate.” 

Dream looked at Bad, “Did you see what happened last time I was around humans?” 

“They aren’t human,” Bad answered quickly, “Just… I dunno. I'm worried about how you and his roommate will get along. I don’t know enough to know how it’ll go.” 

“If there’s an issue I’ll voice about it,” Dream said, smiling widely and showing his pointed fangs. “It can’t be that bad.” He fixed the mask on the side of his head. Bad never asked about it. Bad smiled and the two continued through the rest of their day, Dream eating off some animals. Never really willing to hurt a human. 

The next night Bad woke Dream up shortly after the sun set, “They’ll be here soon. Come on, I think you’ll like them.” Dream sighed and got up and dressed for the day, still favoring a green hoodie and jeans to anything else in the world. Bad wore a lot of black and red, which Dream supposes might be a sign of where he came from. Nonetheless, Dream walked downstairs. 

Bad was right that his friend would be there soon, as eventually there was a quiet knock. Bad opened the door smiling. “Sapnap get your arm off my waist you whore!” Dream turned to look at the two. There were two men, one shorter than the other. The shorter one had fluffy brown ears on his head that matched his hair and eyes, his ears were shaped like wolves, and a tail behind him with a whole cut through his jeans so it wouldn’t be trapped. The taller had black hair that was held back with a white headband, deep purple eyes, and tanned skin. He looked almost human besides the eyes. 

“Sapnap come on please stop!” Bad complained, “I want you to meet someone!” 

“Fine I’ll stop for now.” Bad sighed out a thank you and let the two in, Dream moved to sit on the back of the couch looking at them. His red eyes standing out against his blonde hair. “He’s hot.” 

Bad sighed in annoyance, "George, Sapnap, this is Dream. My roommate.” 

“Hi,” Dream said softly, smiling some so his fangs showed. He could trust these people. 

“He’s a vampire?” Sapnap asked. 

Bad sighed, “Stop getting ideas Sapnap.” Bad looked at Dream, “Sapnap’s from hell like me. He’s a lust based demon, nothing specific though... And it shows. George is a werewolf…” 

George looked at Bad, “Please tell me you’re smart enough to know that most werewolves and vampires get along. Please tell me you are not that stupid.” 

“Hey! Don’t make fun of Bad!” Dream defended, “Why should he know all of that anyways?” 

“Fine,” George said, “Our other roommate would’ve come but… he fucking hates being outside.” 

“It’s because people stare at him so much,” Sapnap said, “More than me.” 

Dream rolled his eyes, “Tell me why you have more pride than Bad?” 

“It’s not pride,” Bad said, “It’s arrogance and cockiness.” 

Sapnap laughed lightly and Bad sighed. “Cock.” 

“Go back to hell,” Bad said, “Right now.” 

“They won’t let me!” Sapnap exclaimed. “What am I supposed to do!? Stroll up like ‘hey i’m sorry for sleeping with Satan and then telling everyone a shit ton of information about him’ like do you think that would work!?” 

Dream laughed, “You fucked Satan?” 

“Yes I did… 3/10, do not recommend it though.” Dream laughed at the comment. “George is better anyways.” George pushed Sapnap away and growled. “You are!” 

George’s ears laid flat against his head, “That happened once.” 

“We can do it again,” Sapnap said. Geroge just gave him an unamused look. “Would you reconsider?” 

“No,” George said before sitting by Dream. “Don’t let him touch you. Don’t make the mistake me and our other roomie made. He’s a dick.” 

Dream laughed and nodded, “Noted.” 

“...Sapnap how does it make you feel that you’ve slept with only two of the people here?” Bad asked. 

“...Challenged.” 

“Do not touch Dream,” Bad said, “I forbid it.” 

Sapnap looked at Bad, “You ain’t my boss you bottom ass bitch.” Bad blushed and just looked at Sapnap. “Chill out Bad, like they care.” 

George rolled his eyes, ignoring Bad and Sapnap’s argument. “How long have you known? Ya know, about the whole non human thing?” 

“Kind of always, had a lot of the symptoms my whole life. Fangs grew in at 16, so… 5 years now,” Dream said. 

“Lucky you,” George remarked, “Without control, Full moon sends us into wolf form. Found out at five. Sapnap and our roommate have been great help for teaching me all that shit though since my parents kicked me out nearly immediately after.” 

Dream sighed, “That shit must’ve sucked. I got kicked out at… 17. Turns out going to a school where people occasionally bleed with a thirst for blood wasn’t smart.” 

“Attacked someone?” George asked Dream. 

Dream nodded some. “Kind of been isolated here since then. Until Bad just showed up here one day and didn’t leave.” 

George laughed, “So you just got crashed on too? Sapnap legit just showed up while I was out one day. I came home and he was sleeping in my bed.” Dream laughed. “Shortly after our other roommate did the same but he just slept on the couch.” 

“Hey!” Bad said, “Going from Hell to Earth is a lot of energy.”

“Like I would know?” Dream said confused, “What do you want from me? I was to dumb to realize I was a vampire until I nearly killed someone. There is not a whole lot of thought in my head. Bad, you’ve seen me literally be confused over simple sentences.” 

Bad sighed, “Yeah you have a point. But still. Don’t talk trash George.” 

“Sorry,” George mumbled. 

“Bad Dog,” Sapnap said, looking at George. 

George growled at Sapnap, “I’m going to maul you.” 

“That’s hot.” 

“...Bad I’m gunna hit him.” 

Bad shrugged, “Go ahead.” 

George calmly walked towards Sapnap who moved away. “Apologize?” 

“I’m sorry George,” Sapnap said simply. “I won’t do it again.” 

“That’s lying through your teeth and you know it Sapnap,” George said. 

“I will do it again.” 

George nodded that the answer was the correct one before sitting back down next to Dream. Dream just looked at him and raised an eyebrow and George rolled his eyes, “Don’t talk about it.” Dream laughed at the comment. The four hung out most of the night, Bad happy they all got along and Sapnap laughing when Bad cheered when George admitted he thought Dream was pretty cool.

Like that, Dream went from one friend to three. He didn’t mind though. Sapnap’s flirting sooner or later became just background noise and jokes to him, and George’s barking stopped seeming so weird. It was interesting to see how they all differed and matched. Especially Bad and Sapnap who seemed to somehow be opposites and the same. Dream stopped pondering it so much. 

So, normal changed. Dream got used to seeing Sapnap or George in his house when he woke up. More commonly Sapnap as he went out during the day unlike George. Dream supposed George must have issues hiding his wolf ears and thus avoided daytime. Sapnap however, just did whatever. It was one of those days, Sapnap and Bad were hanging out in the living room when Dream woke up and walked in. Sapnap looked at Dream, “Hey Cutie~.” 

Bad just pulled Sapnap’s ponytail to not waste the breath telling him off but Sapnap just smirked at Bad. “You absolute idiot,” Bad said looking at Sapnap. 

Sapnap laughed, “You’re the one who pulled my hair Bad. What you trying to fuck or something?” 

“Hell no,” Bad said, “Go away.” Sapnap faked an offended gasp. 

“Why are you always here before I’m even awake Sap?” Dream asked.

Sapnap shrugged, “I pissed off Techno.” 

“Who?” Dream asked. 

“That’s right… you haven’t met him yet,” Sapnap said, “He’s pretty cool. He’s mine and Gogy’s other roommate. He’s… definitely aggressive though.” 

Bad scoffed, “He’s a wrath based Demon. What did you expect? Rainbows?” 

“I mean he is gay so he do like rainbows,” Sapnap said. Bad sighed deeply. “Yeah, he doesn’t even like to go out at night. Unlike George who can just put up his hood, Techno doesn’t have that luxury really.” 

“I mean,” Bad said, “Beyond the hooves, he could. Hood up and head down, no one would really notice. The main reason he doesn’t go out is that he hates people.” 

Sapnap chuckled, "Definitely hates me some days.” 

“Stop flirting with him then,” Bad said, “You should try to get him to come over though to meet Dream. He could come when George does later.” Sapnap rolled his eyes but texted Techno anyways. “Hopefully not in his normal clothes.” 

“His fucking royal gown,” Sapnap laughed, “He doesn’t wear that a whole lot anymore. The cape sometimes. But nah, he tends to just dress punk and call it a day.” 

Bad shrugged, “Fits his vibe.” Sapnap shrugged some. 

Later in the day, George and Techno showed up and Dream looked at Techno and paused. Techno had long pink hair pulled over one shoulder. Around the shoulder length of his hair was a hair tie and below that was braided. He had red eyes like Dream and tusks on his lower jaw, and scars on his face. His feet were hooves that clicked on any solid surface. Beyond that his outfit was a white shirt and light red jacket, both under a black leather jacket. Techno wore simple black jeans with his outfit. And to Dream, he was undeniably attractive. 

“Uh, Hey,” Techno said, “I’m Techno… or Technoblade, but no one calls me that.” 

“Dream,” The other answered. Bad was in the other room but Dream heard him squeal. 

“TECHNO!?” Bad shouted.

Techno paused, Techno was lying. He knew the answer to this, but Dream and George didn’t need to know that yet. “Why are you here?” 

“Um, I got kicked out,” Bad answered simply after entering the room. 

“How?” Techno asked, “How did you get kicked out of hell?” 

“I was too nice.” 

Techno paused, “...Yeah that seems about what I’d expect from you frankly.” 

George looked between the two, “Do you know each other?” 

“Hell’s a small place,” Sapnap said.

“No it isn’t,” Techno said, “We just ended up knowin’ each other a lot durin’ our early ages.” 

Bad thought for a moment, “I met you at like… 100? 110? So yeah that’s a long time.” 

“W-...What?” Dream asked, “That’s young? What?” 

“Oh yeah you and George were raised human,” Bad said, “For us like until like 200 you’re a kid. At about 220 you’re a teen. After 400 you’re an adult. We live for so damn long. You two will as well so… yay.” 

George looked at them, “Why did you wait to tell us this? Like what?” 

“It didn’t come into consideration,” Sapnap said. 

“We were too busy keepin’ you from eatin’ chocolate,” Techno replied, “What did you want us to do?” George rolled his eyes, because Techno had a point but George didn’t want to admit that. 

“Look,” Bad said, “To keep it easy, I’m 25, Techno is 21, Sapnap is 19. Since that’s about where our mental ages sit.” 

Dream looked at Bad, “But how old are you guys actually?” 

Sapnap laughed, “We don’t remember that. Look, keeping track of birthdays is so much damn work. Like… After 200 years or so you stop caring.” 

“I think I’m probably about 560?” Bad said, not entirely sure, “Techno is probably almost 500… Sapnap is probably not even 440 yet.” 

“Can we say I’m 420 years old?” Sapnap asked.

Techno looked at Sapnap, “No. Grow up. I swear you’re a child Sapnap.” 

“As far as you know? I’m not.” 

George laughed some, “What the fuck does that mean??” 

“I’m actually like a 26th of Bad’s age. He is 26 times older than me.” 

Techno thought for a moment, “You’re 21?” Dream nodded. “Baby of the group.” 

Dream rolled his eyes, “Thanks. I’ll remember that.” 

“Good.” 

“Put the god complex away for five minutes Techno,” Sapnap complained, “Please!” Techno rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. Sapnap just looked at Techno. “Seriously dude.”

“Did you forget I’m still pissed with you?” Techno asked. Bad went to ask what Sapnap did but Techno beat him to it. “He kept flirtin’ with me.” 

Sapnap rolled his royal purple eyes, “I flirt with everyone Techno. Stop being a baby about it.” Techno glared at Sapnap and Sapnap looked down. “I apologize.” 

“See you do have brain cells,” Techno commented, “I’m glad you found ‘em Sap.” Sapnap rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “As I thought.” 

Bad looked between the two for a moment, “So why did you two decide to live together?” 

“I came to earth and needed to live somewhere. I found Sapnap pretty easily. George was a surprise though,” Techno said. 

Sapnap looked at Techno, “Don’t forget to add that you very incorrectly assumed that me and George were dating.” 

“Sorry forgot you don’t commit to people,” Techno said. Sapnap looked at Techno with a dropped jaw, surprised Techno would say that. “I’m not wrong. It’ll take someone damn special for you to commit to them.” 

“Techno why did I invite you again?” Sapnap asked. 

“I dunno you didn’t tell me or nothin’.” 

Bad sighed, “So Dream could meet him. Why are you two always fighting?” 

“Tell me about it,” George growled, sitting next to Dream again. Dream ruffled George’s hair affectionately, almost as if to comfort him for putting up with Sapnap and Techno. George smiled and his tail thumped against the couch softly. 

Sapnap looked over, “You’re happy why?” 

“Did you not see Dream pet him?” Techno asked Sapnap. 

“Nope sorry,” Sapnap said, “I was too distracted by you-” 

“I’ll give you a second chance to fix that sentence,” Techno said. 

Sapnap paused, thinking, “I was distracted by Bad’s red bandana.” 

“Smart move,” Techno said, “Anyways, Hi Dream. Nice to meet you.” 

Dream laughed softly, “Nice to meet you too. I… how do you put up with Sapnap?” 

“He’s scared of me,” Techno said. Sapnap went to protest but was shut down with a simple glare. “It’s because he’s seen what I can do when mad and doesn’t want me mad.”

Dream looked at Techno, “See now I’m curious.” 

“He’s a Wrath Demon,” Bad said, “He ripped people in half without blinking an eye.” 

“I never ripped anyone in half. I have a sword for a reason, Bad.” Bad just looked at Techno before rubbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “What?” 

Bad looked at Techno, “I was using it figuratively. But sure. Go ahead.” Techno shrugged softly. “How are we friends? How did this happen? I just… how? I’m now becoming aware of the bizzardity of us being friends.” 

“You think we’re bad?” Techno asked, “Have you seen me and Sap?” Bad nodded, admitting it was fair. “It’s called I don’t like people like me.” 

“I don’t like people like you either,” Sapnap said, “So I understand.” Once again, Techno and Sapnap fell into a bickering conversation and Dream and George just looked at each other. 

George sighed, “We’ve got… a lot to learn and we have to put up with them during it?” 

“It’s worth it,” Dream said, “They’re cool, even when fighting.” 

George nodded in agreement and then saw Dream occasionally glancing at Techno. After a few times George caught on. “Really? You just met him. You-” 

Dream looked away from George, “He’s attractive…” 

George laughed some, “More power to you Dream. Good luck.” Dream smiled at George and pushed him some. George laughed more and pushed Dream back. The vampire looked at the other offended and pushed him off the couch. George grabbed Dream’s arm and pulled him down with him. The two kept laughing on the floor while the other three watched. 

“They’re broken,” Techno said. 

Sapnap nodded, “Where do we return them too?” Dream sat up and rolled his eyes at the comment. George following suit. “Oh never mind, they’re fixed.” 

“Fuck off Sapnap!” Dream laughed. 

“...If you fuck me I-” 

“STOP!” Bad shouted, interrupting Sapnap, “One day without trying to get in one of our pants. Please!” 

Sapnap pouted, “You’re no fun Bad.” 

“I know,” Bad said simply. Techno snorted some and looked at Dream, who smiled softly back at him. Techno smiled softly and  _ winked  _ at Dream before looking back at Bad who was getting bullied by Sapnap. 


	2. Simping and Love languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno likes Dream. Dream likes Techno, Dream is a bit stupid and doesn't realize Techno likes him. Thus begins them all attempting to get Dream to understand. 
> 
> it goes poorly. 
> 
> Also, Techno realizing he was much ruder to Sapnap than he intended to be. But hey, the wrath demon wasn't going to understand emotions easily.

Dream didn’t know why, but his house was volunteered as the meet up and hang out space for the group. He didn’t really care either, but still, it was volunteered by not him. Dream got used to just waking up to them there, or waking up due to someone wanting to ask him something, he found it refreshing compared to his 5 year solitude. 

Sometimes, he’d wake up and only Bad would be there. That worried him most as more often than not it meant Sapnap had gotten in trouble. Today was one of those days and as Dream sat by Bad he could tell Sapnap was in trouble, again. “Any clue as to what he did?” 

“He decided to uh… say certain things about a certain person Techno is very fond of,” Bad said, “George is hiding Sapnap while Techno calms down.” 

Dream rolled his eyes, “Who in the hell could Techno care about enough to not allow Sapnap to flirt?” 

Bad looked at Dream for a moment and wondered how  _ dumb _ he must be to not realize. “Someone special to him is all,” Bad answered simply. “I’m texting George. He’s not having a fun time.” 

“Knowing Sapnap, George is probably annoyed with flirtatious comments.” 

“Usually.” Bad smiled at Dream and the two went about their day while periodically getting annoyed texts from George. When the morning sun began to rise the two crept back to bed, honestly this whole sleeping during the day thing was pretty fun. 

The next night he was woken up to George laughing downstairs. Dream woke up, rubbing his red eyes before walking down there seeing Techno glaring at a very afraid Sapnap. “Why am I always woken up by you guys being loud?” 

“Why do you sleep so much?” George asked Dream. Dream shrugged some. “Sapnap is pissing Techno off again.” 

“Dude why?” Dream asked Sapnap, “What good does this do?” 

“I dunno you’re hot and I’m not gunna deny that to keep Techno calm,” Sapnap said, hiding behind Bad again when Techno’s glare got worse. 

Dream sighed, “Just fucking stop??” 

“Wh-” George started before looking at Bad who snickered and shrugged. George rolled his eyes at how  _ oblivious  _ Dream really was. Techno just shook his head some with a soft smile. “...Someone has to tell him.” 

“Tell who what?” Dream asked. 

Techno shook his head, “Nothin’ don’t worry so much Dream.” Dream just shrugged and listened to Techno. Thus began the weirdest game ever, how blatantly can we tell Dream Techno likes him, before Dream actually realizes it. Normally, it was George or Sapnap occasionally mentioning to Dream that Techno talked about him a lot which Dream figured was just a sign of their friendship. However, it finally became clear how blunt they’d have to be about a week later. 

The group were all at Dream’s house, no surprise there, and Techno was sitting on a couch and Dream was cuddled up next to him. Dream was watching the movie they had on and unaware of much else really. “Ya know,” Techno said quietly, “I love you Dream.” 

“Aww,” Dream said with a smile, “Love you too Techno.” 

“No like, seriously love,” Techno said as Sapnap tried to hide his laugh by tucking his face into Bad’s shoulder. 

Dream paused, looking at Techno and thinking, “Yeah.. I love you too! You guys are like my family.” 

“...Dream I swear to the fucking blood gods-” 

Sapnap cut Techno off laughing, “Aww We love you too Dream!” Sapnap shot Techno a look that it wouldn’t work and Techno sighed. Bad and George were exchanging a silent look, wondering how Dream was that dense. The group all just went back to watching the movie, none of them quite sure what to do about the youngest (not really) of the group. Dream was confused on why they’ve all been acting strange. 

That continued for a while, where no matter how blunt the group was, Dream never caught on. Even after Techno went on a  _ date  _ with Dream, which they did on Halloween to avoid stares, Dream didn’t think Techno liked him. Sapnap and George were the ones to see Techno after the date. “So?” Sapnap asked, “How’d it go?” Sapnap took a sip from his energy drink. 

“I don’t think he likes me back,” Techno said simply. Sapnap coughed and choked as he swallowed some energy drink due to the comment. 

“That’s not true,” George said, “He definitely likes you Techno.” 

Sapnap fixed his breathing and looked at Techno, “The man fucking loves you Tech. That man wants you more than I want George and Bad combined!” 

Techno looked at the two, “Are you telling the truth?” 

“Techno, I have listened to that 21 year old vampire talk for FIVE HOURS about how amazing just your HAIR is!” George said, “YES!” 

“What am I supposed to do then?” Techno asked, “He’s so dense.” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Just kiss him. I mean, homiesexual or not a kiss is romantic. I mean like, if he says no then don’t but like… just kiss him. I don’t think even he is that stupid.” 

“Well, we’ll see, won't we,” Techno remarked to Sapnap. “Does this mean you’re done flirting with him?” 

Sapnap laughed, “In your dreams Pig Boy. I will continue to flirt to him, around him, and complement him when not around him until the day I die.”

“Each time you do that day gets closer and closer Sapnap,” Techno remarked. A few days later they all could tell Techno and Dream were together, no one said anything though, as pointing it out would make Techno mad, and for once, even Sapnap chose to let him be happy. 

____________________

Sapnap knew it got on Techno’s nerves, but he didn’t quite know any other way to show his appreciation for them all so Sapnap just accepted Techno’s anger at him. Sapnap happily sat next to Dream while Techno was across the room. Dream looked at him silently. “You look beautiful today Dream.” 

Dream laughed, “Thanks Sapnap.” 

“No, thank you for being so nice to look at,” Sapnap replied simply. 

“Sapnap, stop.” 

Sapnap looked at Techno, “What I can’t compliment my friend?” 

“Stop flirtin’ with my boyfriend,” Techno said simply.

“Make me Techno.” Techno walked towards Sapnap to grab him but Bad gently put a hand on Techno’s shoulder, shaking his head no. 

Techno looked at Bad, “He’s being a fuckin-” 

“I don’t care, Techno,” Bad said, “Don’t hurt him.” 

“He’ll come back.” 

“That doesn’t change anything,” Bad said simply, “Let it go Techno.” Techno glared at Sapnap and just sat down next to Dream, pulling Dream away from Sapnap. Dream just sat there, allowing this to happen because he was used to it at this point. Sapnap and Techno were always at odds.

Sapnap sighed some, looking over at George who rolled his eyes. They both had agreed to not tell the others they were dating yet, wanting to give Techno and Dream time to be the couple of the group as they two were frankly adorable together. Sapnap made a dumb face, jokingly mocking Techno and George laughed before quickly hiding it. 

“The fuck are you two doing?” Techno asked. 

Sapnap suppressed giggles, “Nothing Techno.” 

“I don’t trust you.” 

“You’ve made that clear,” Sapnap said before walking over to George and ruffling his hair, petting him. George smiled widely and started to wag his tail. “You’re so cute Georgie.” 

Techno rolled his eyes, “You literally cannot go five minutes without flirting.”

“No I can’t,” Sapnap said, “You’re all so handsome I have no choice.” Techno glared at Sapnap as Dream cuddled laid his head on Techno’s shoulder. 

“You’re only being saved because Dream’s in my lap,” Techno said, “I hope you realize that Sapnap.” Sapnap shrugged some, not really replying to Techno at all. Techno growled some and Sapnap smirked. “Don’t even.” 

Sapnap put his hands up in surrender, “Sorry almighty blood god. Would a sacrifice make up for it?” 

“Sapnap, stop,” Bad said simply, “Don’t intentionally piss him off.” Sapnap sighed and just sat quietly on the floor in front of the chair George was in. Bad looked between Sapnap and Techno before shaking his head and leaving the room for a moment. It was quiet for a moment.

George suddenly pouted. “What is it George?” Dream asked. 

“I want chocolate…” 

“NO!” Sapnap protested. 

Techno sighed, “George it can kill you!” 

“I still want it!! I ate it as a kid just fine!!” George protested. 

“Yeah before your genetics really kicked in and you became a werewolf full time,” Sapnap said, “No chocolate. Ever.” 

Dream sighed, “At least you can eat normal food George.” 

“Dream really got the shortest end of the stick there huh,” Sapnap said, “It doesn’t help he’s too scared to actually drink human blood like he should.” 

“I don’t want to hurt people,” Dream said. 

Sapnap blinked, “Holy shit Bad sucks at explaining things. You wouldn’t hurt them if you knew what you were doing Dream. No one’s saying you drain them til they’re a corpse. That’s more blood than you need for a whole day.” 

“Why do you know so much?” Dream asked.

“I dated a lot,” Sapnap answered. Dream nodded, admitting he should’ve expected that. “Seriously though, you really only need about a liter for a meal and that’s about the amount people give during blood drives… You also could eat off of all four of us. BAD WHY DIDN’T YOU EXPLAIN BETTER?!” 

“He wouldn’t listen. We actually didn’t ask each other a whole lot of questions. We just let each other do their own thing.” 

Sapnap sighed, “That’s how you end up getting killed Bad.” 

“We’re fine,” Bad said with a shrug. 

Sapnap looked almost upset with Bad which amused Dream as Sapnap was the least aggressive of the group usually. “Bad… I love you. Let’s make that clear. But oh my fuck you’re dumb.” 

“Don’t be mean to Bad,” Techno said.

“That was completely valid!!” Sapnap protested, “He fucking didn’t explain to Dream he can eat off someone without killing them. That’s like step one of what to say to a vampire.” 

Bad shrugged, “I didn’t think about it.” 

“I’ll just help from now on,” Sapnap said, “Because… Dream might want to understand what’s going on for the rest of his life.” 

“Yeah that’d be nice,” Dream mumbled. 

George looked at Sapnap, “You know too much about too many things.” Sapnap looked at George and winked. Smiling when George laughed and pushed him some. Sapnap then spent a lot of time talking with Dream for the next few nights, which Techno really hated as Sapnap complimented Dream whenever Dream understood something. 

It was about a week later when Sapnap decided to risk Techno’s temper again. Techno was talking with George in Dream’s living room, Dream was still asleep. “Hey Techno,” Sapnap said. Techno looked over at Sapnap. “You look nice today.” Techno gave a small side smile before looking back at George to continue their conversation. 

Sapnap gained the widest smile ever before trying to hide it to stay composed. “Why’d that make you so happy?” Techno asked. 

“Because you never let me compliment you,” Sapnap said, smiling softly again. Waving at Dream when he entered the room. “And I like showing I appreciate you and stuff.” Techno paused completely, processing the new information. 

“D-...You didn’t know Sapnap’s love language is words of affirmation?” Bad asked Techno. 

Techno paused, “Look, I don’t understand words well.” 

“You were unintentionally super mean to Sapnap and didn’t even realize why?!” George asked Techno. 

“I regret,” Techno said simply. 

Sapnap shrugged, “It’s not a big deal, Techno. It’s fine, I’m already over it by like miles.” 

“Are you sure?” Dream asked Sapnap. 

Sapnap nodded, “I knew Techno didn’t get it. That was fine. It’s not a big deal guys.” What Sapnap wasn’t expecting was Techno to hug him. Sapnap curled in on himself some at the platonic affection and carefully moved away, “Nope. No.. No thank you. Dream… take your mans. Please.” 

Dream laughed, “You just break when there’s platonic physical affection.” Sapnap hissed some and Dream paused. “That was rude Sapnap.” 

George smirked at Sapnap and barked. “The fuck babe!” Sapnap said, looking at George. “Don’t bark at me!” 

Bad raised an eyebrow, “Babe?” 

George looked at Sapnap, “Look what you did.” 

“What I did?!” Sapnap asked, “You’re the one who barked and my brain breaks when you do that. You know to not do that!” 

“Not my fault you don’t have a filter between your brain and your mouth Sap,” George said. 

Bad laughed lightly, “I already knew. I could tell.” 

“Could tell what?” Dream asked. 

Sapnap looked at George for a moment who just shrugged some. “Uh well… I’m dating George.” 

“Since fuckin’ when!?” Techno asked, “I live with you two!!” 

“It’s been a while,” George answered simply. 

Sapnap smiled shyly, “You’ve been a bit distracted with Dream honestly…” 

“How long?” Dream asked. 

“3 months,” George asked. Techno started going off about how he did not notice and all sorts of things and Sapnap just stood there quietly. Bad laughed at how Techno reacted to the information. Sapnap looked at George who just sighed and shrugged softly. “Calm down Techno, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That energy drink Sapnap was drinking might be some foreshadowing.


	3. "Sorry I'm Late"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Sloth/Greed demon decides to crash the party, much to the surprise of Dream and George. 
> 
> TW: Mention of scars (the next few chapters might be a bit dark)

The group had been hanging out for a while now, it was going on about 6 months since Dream had met George and Sapnap so they were fairly close by this point. Techno had stopped getting mad every time Sapnap complimented him or Dream, instead only getting mad 8/10 times. 

They were doing what they did every night, sitting at Dream’s house and talking, occasionally arguing, and joking. However, Sapnap was not a part of the conversation, as he had his phone out and was texting someone, clearly worried. Sapnap eventually sighed and threw his phone, “I give up on him.” 

“Who?” George asked. Sapnap held up a finger and waited. Suddenly, someone appeared in a puff of light grey smoke. George looked very confused. “Wha-” 

“Hey boys!” Karl said, “Hi Sapnap. Hi Georgie.” Karl has fluffy brown hair and grey eyes, multiple rings on his fingers and a bright and happy smile. A pastel blue sweater with a white lapel over it, and black jeans. He definitely didn’t match the aesthetics of the other demons in the room. 

“I said not to,” Sapnap sighed, “Why did you take so long to show up and then jus- actually, I’m not surprised.” 

Karl shrugged, “Look, getting up is hard.” 

“Wha-” Bad said from the other room, before walking back in and seeing Karl. “KARL!” Bad ran over and nearly knocked over Karl from the force of his hug. “Why didn’t you…  _ Sapnap, _ ” Bad nearly growled looking at him. 

“I was trying to tell him to not come honestly,” Sapnap said, “Wait… Karl did you come just to spite me?” 

Karl nodded before gasping, “Oh… I should introduce myself. Hi, I’m Karl. Sapnap’s ex, Bad’s crush and one of the few people to not have pissed Techno off in my 480 years of life.” 

“Dream… You seem to already know George.” 

“Sapnap talked about him a lot,” Karl said simply. 

Bad frowned, “You stayed in contact with Sapnap and not me…?” 

“You left your phone,” Karl said simply, handing it to Bad. 

“I forgot about that,” Bad said softly, taking the phone and pocketing it. 

Techno laughed, “Fuckin’ nerd. Karl, literally though what took you so long? Bad’s been here almost a year.” 

Karl thought for a moment, doing mental math, “...Time movement shit?” 

“Oh yeah,” Techno said, “It was longer than a year for you then!!” 

“I was busy!” Karl said, “Sorry I can’t just drop everything the way you did Techno.” The wrath demon nodded some and rolled his eyes. Karl hugged Bad tighter, “By the way Techno, good job on finally liking someone. I’m surprised you can even form romantic bonds. Only took like 500 years right?” 

Techno glared at Karl, not really upset as Karl was right about it. “Shut up.” 

“You don’t expect that to actually work right?” Sapnap asked Techno. Techno glared at Sapnap.

“So those two are still the closest of friends,” Karl jokes, “Good to know.” 

Techno sighed, “Still as sarcastic as ever. Good to know that never changes.” 

“Still tired too,” Karl said simply, “Found out that uh… energy drinks explode in Hell… that fucking sucked.” 

Sapnap laughed, “Wait did you come to earth, steal energy drinks, go back and then it was all for nothing!?” 

“Yes Sapnap,” Karl said, “And I am exhausted so please stop laughing at my pain.” 

“Why does caffeine fix that? Have we figured that out?” Bad asked, “Because it shouldn’t. But it does… and that makes no sense at all.” 

Karl shrugged, “All I know is I need a monster before I kill someone.” Bad ran out and came back with one. “...I was joking I wouldn’t hurt any of you.” 

“I know,” Bad said, “But still. You wanted one.” 

Karl just looked at Bad and then Sapnap and back at Bad. “I don’t know how he lasted as long as he did there either,” Sapnap said to Karl, “He’s too nice.” 

“You know that me being nice is a choice,” Bad said. “Besides, pride demons can be nice. Just… self centered… I wasn’t the second thing.” 

“Trade?” Karl asked, “Please… trade. Bad trade right now.” Bad laughed and shook his head no. Karl pouted but opened his monster, drinking it now. “Energy. Nice.” Karl smiled some and actually got to know George and Dream. The three seemed to get along well, much to Bad and Sapnap’s happiness. Techno couldn’t really care.

Dream looked at Karl, “How did you meet those three anyways?” 

“I dated Sapnap and he kind of just dragged me into it,” Karl said. 

George nodded, “Yeah I noticed he has a tendency to do that.” 

“I just realize you two can talk so much shit about me to each other that the others won’t understand,” Sapnap said, “Fuck.” 

Karl paused, looking at Sapnap for a moment, and then smirking while looking at George, “What’s your phone number?” George laughed but put his number in Karl’s phone. “Nice. Dream I’ll steal yours out of Bad’s new phone later.” 

“...Okay,” Dream said, “I won’t question it.” 

“Bad gives me anything I want.” 

“No I don’t,” Bad said, “There is literally no way for me to give you  _ everything  _ you want!” 

Karl looked at Bad, “You can try.” 

“No.” 

“An attempt was made,” Karl said, “A shitty one but still an attempt.” 

Sapnap blinked some, “Karl you are a greed aligned demon, there’s literally not a way.” 

“And sloth,” Karl said, “I just want everything handed to me.” He laughed. “I sound like a dick!” 

“You are a dick,” Techno said simply, holding Dream. 

Karl looked at Techno, “That’s just rude. I am not… I am probably the second kindest of us four.” 

“No one is kinder than Bad,” Sapnap said, “It’s impossible. It is a law of the universe. Anyone is kinder than Bad? Automatically must die. I’ll do it myself.” George gave Sapnap an exasperated look. “It’s the  _ law  _ Gogy.” 

George sighed, “I’m not gunna say to not kill anyone… because I know you and Techno would never listen.” Both of them nodded. “But maybe don’t?? Unless necessary??” 

“If someone is kinder than Bad, it is necessary,” Techno said, “As Sapnap said, it’s the law.” 

George looked at Techno, “This is not the time to agree with him for the first time.” 

“They’ve agreed before,” Karl said, “It wasn’t… good. But they did.” 

Techno paused, thinking for a moment, “Oh wait you’re talking about that thing.” 

“Yes I am talking about you two trying to overthrow the government and go on a mass homicide, yes that’s what I am talking about Techno,” Karl said, “It was the only time you two agreed and it ended poorly for everyone involved.” 

Sapnap shrugged, “It was just a few scars Karl, Grow up.” 

“I am actually 50 years older than you at least,” Karl said, “And that was more than  _ a few  _ scars.” 

“You worry too much,” Sapnap said. Karl went to retort but stopped when Bad gave him a look. Karl sighed instead. Sapnap went to say something but was shut down by a look from George. 

Dream finished processing what was said, “Wait… I’m sorry they tried to overthrow a government?” 

“They did,” Bad said, “And dragged me and Karl into. We almost succeeded. The aftermath was fucking horrible.” 

“We didn’t think we’d fail,” Sapnap said, “So we didn’t consider what would happen if we  _ did  _ fail. It also just sucked everyone ratted us out as the leaders.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, “Everyone could have guessed that we were the leaders. It was pretty damn clear with how Techno was acting, and I think everyone knew us four were close.” 

“Ya know what,” George said, “I'm just gunna be a wolf full time. And just leave. I think that’s a better choice here.” 

Sapnap hugged George close, “No.” 

“No?” George asked, laughing some, “That’s all you have to say?” Sapnap nodded. “Alright fine.” 

Karl looked at George, “You know he’s-” 

“Yeah,” George answered, “Do you know about-” 

Karl laughed, “Yes!!” 

“I hate it here.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, “You’re fine Sapnap. Not like we actually said anything this time. I mean I could’ve.” 

Sapnap paused, “Let’s not. There’s some stuff about me that the other three don’t need to know.” 

“Tell me,” Techno said immediately, “Karl tell me.” Karl smirked but stopped when Bad just gave him a look. “Bad why must you do this?” 

“...Do you really need me to answer that Techno?” Bad asked. Techno shook his head some. “Okay then.” Karl leaned his head against Bad’s shoulder with a smile. “Stop inciting fights Karl.” Karl sighed but agreed. “Thank you.” 

Sapnap laughed at Karl, “Bottom.” 

“Want me to start listing things Sapnap?” Karl asked. 

“No,” Sapnap said quickly, “I apologize.” Karl nodded softly. 

“Sapnap,” Dream started, “Why are your only fears Karl and Bad?” 

“Have…Have you met them?” 

Dream paused before nodding, “Yeah that’s fair.” 


	4. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when four demons try to destroy the hierarchy of Hell? Well they lose, and must accept a punishment
> 
> TW: whipping/flogging, public humiliation, mentions of blood/screams/pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SO SUPER DARK CHAPTER!!! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES DRINK WATER, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL/HANDSOME/ATTRACTIVE AND DESERVE THE WORLD!! TAKE CARE!!!

The four were sitting in Sapnap’s house, Karl and Bad silently listening to Sapnap and Techno explain their plans. Karl knew it was completely far fetched and more of a dream than a reality in every way. However, Sapnap and Techno were agreeing. “Guys,” Bad said, “This sounds like a dangerous and dumb plan.” 

“We’d be fine,” Techno said, “We won’t lose. We’d gather more support quietly and outnumber them. You know the majority will be on our side.” 

Bad rolled his eyes, “The majority is too scared to fight. It’s reckless.” 

“So we plan more thoroughly, make sure there’s no way we could lose at all,” Sapnap said, “It’s foolproof.” 

Looking back, Karl realized how they got there, chained facing poles, backs exposed and the sound of a whip behind them. Of course, Karl knew exactly how they got here, he watched it all happen. Sapnap and Techno got too ambitious too fast, the plan fell through and it threw them all off. Techno got injured and none of them were willing to leave him behind. 

_ Empathy  _ got them here. Looking at the scratched metal pole, Karl realized he didn’t regret his final choice there. To stay and try to help Techno out. It was a choice that resulted in how they are now, if Karl had chosen to leave Techno he could be far away from the town square they were now in. However, Karl wouldn’t do that. Karl  _ couldn’t  _ do that. He couldn’t let his friends face this thinking he abandoned them. 

The four were silent, saying anything right now would be a death wish. They’d come back, sure, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt like a bitch. Techno’s labored breathing was all they really heard as he tried to choke down the pain from his bleeding leg. Karl glanced from side to side carefully, Bad was chained to his right, Sapnap to his left. Techno to Sapnap’s left. 

The ranking seemed apparent to Karl, Techno had done the most damage during the situation and Bad had done the least. Everyone knew that. Karl knew that their judge, jury, and ‘executioner’ knew that too. They weren’t about to be treated equally. Sure they’d all get fucked up by whatever was about to happen, but Techno would have it the worst. 

Karl bit down the rage, Techno was  _ already  _ hurt. But they didn’t care. Everyone watching didn’t care, they had no empathy anymore. The four people about to be publicly flogged, were empathetic, and it was going to get them killed. Karl shut his eyes when he heard the whip crack,  _ “So it begins,”  _ Karl thought. 

Techno didn’t react to the pain with any noise, and the other three stayed silent as well. Karl kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see what was happening. He wasn’t a violent person, he didn’t like violence. Yet here he was. 

When their punisher turned to Sapnap, it was very different. Sapnap wouldn’t let his pride be hurt by just  _ accepting  _ something like this. Sapnap kept his voice steady and mocked them, saying “Oh come on, I know kids who hit harder than that.” or “Harder.” Karl couldn’t help but think about how  _ stupid  _ this choice was, as they listened to him each time. 

Footsteps. Sapnap breathing heavily. And then pain. Karl didn’t have the pride his friends did, he cried out when hit. Their punisher took Sapnap’s words to heart and Karl made sure he would bitch Sapnap out about it later. Karl blocked as much of it from his mind as possible, still unable to stop his cries of pain. 

Karl leaned heavily against the pole, breathing deep and rapidly when the person stopped. Bad next. Karl didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be back at Sapnap’s house with them talking about whatever dumb person tried to fight Techno, he wanted to not be  _ here.  _

It was over, Karl managed to reach around and undo his own chains, falling over for a moment, breathing. He shakily stood up and glared at the person who went to undo Bad’s chains, undoing them himself. Then going to undo Sapnap and Techno’s. Karl was in pain, but he needed to help them first. 

They made it back to Sapnap’s house, Karl supporting Techno at more than one point. Karl sat Sapnap and Techno on the floor. “Stay,” Karl said, his voice hoarse from screaming. He grabbed the medical supplies he could with Bad and began working on taking care of their injuries. 

“Karl let-” Sapnap started. 

“No,” Karl said, “I’ll be fine. You two are hurt worse right now… just let us handle it.” Sapnap went silent, only hissing some when rubbing alcohol hit his wounds from Karl. Bad pulled out a needle and thick thread, stitching together the wound on Techno’s leg. Techno was silent. 

Bad sighed, “Not to be a dick but-” 

“Yeah,” Techno said quietly, “You told me so.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Sapnap said, wincing some when Karl began to stitch a deeper wound. “We always are.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, “We’re going to be socially ousted, you realize that right? We’d be better off on Earth.” 

“Things continue this way we’ll end up there anyways,” Techno mumbled. Techno and Bad switched roles, Techno now taking care of Bad’s injuries. Shortly after Karl and Sapnap did too. 

Karl hissed some at the rubbing alcohol, “By the way Sapnap. There are times where you just need to forget being prideful. For fucks sake, you pissed that dude off.” 

“Yeah I didn’t think about it,” Sapnap said. 

“Clearly.” 

Bad sighed softly, “Are you two really going to fight right now?” 

“We aren’t fighting,” Sapnap mumbled, “But no.” 

“Thank you,” Bad said quietly, “We can hide until things calm down again… then stick together whenever in public.” 

“Stickin’ together does nothin’ when everyone will be against us to save their own asses.” 

“Tech has a point,” Karl said, “It’s literally us against the world… for a few centuries at least."

Bad shook his head softly, “No forever… no one’s tried to overthrow the government before Karl. We’re fucked.”

“I mean,” Techno started, “Like Karl said, we’d be better off on Earth.” 

“We can’t just all disappear overnight. They’ll hunt us down and drag us back,” Sapnap said. 

Techno thought, “One of us leaves every 5 years here then. That’s 3 months on Earth. I mean, every 5 years? People will just assume we’ve isolated ourselves like lots of older demons do. We just got pushed to it sooner than most others.” 

“Because your last plan worked wonders Tech,” Sapnap remarked sarcastically. 

“This one doesn’t involve murder,” Techno said, “It’s logical. Besides, all of us can lie and convince people otherwise.” 

Bad thought, “it’ll take 20 years for us all to go. I doubt we’d be able to stand that long without talking to each other.” 

“The phones I got you guys work in both Hell and Earth,” Techno said. 

Karl scoffed some, “Sounds premeditated Techno.” 

“I figured we’d leave out of boredom, not being ostracized,” Techno said, “But yeah.” 

“Let’s try it,” Karl said, “Who goes first?” 

Sapnap smirked some, “I will. I look most normal besides you Karl, and we all know you want to be last.” Karl nodded that he was right. “So I’ll go first. Figure out a place for us to live… and then Techno can come because there will be a place to hide him.” 

“Plus you two are in the most danger,” Bad said, “Then me and then Karl… are we all sure this is the right plan? Because this is not one that we can just undo easily.” 

Techno nodded, “This will be best. We’ll figure it out.” The group all nodded, agreeing to the plan. Earth would hopefully be better for them, who knows. Karl just hoped they wouldn’t get hurt again.


	5. The Past, The Past, The Past, The Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going over the backstories of the demons, why they are the sins they are, how they got there, and why not everything is fair. 
> 
> TW: cheating, shaming of sex, s*ic*de, work accidents, fire, alcohol addiction, alcohol poisoning, murder, organized crime, bullying, implied/referenced child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a ton of tw that may not be needed for this just in case. Most things are kept vague here (including genders outside the 4 boys), so please keep the trigger warnings in mind. Drink some water today.

In his past life, Sapnap wasn’t like this. He was pretty shy, had self image issues, and generally only wanted to find someone to love, and settle down with them. He never dated around, instead only dating one person. The keyword there, being dating. 

The person Sapnap had chosen to love didn’t have the same ideal as him of just settling down, and loving that person forever. Instead, Sapnap’s partner frequently would be out for days at a time and would come back with hickies and bites that Sapnap knew couldn’t have been him. 

Sapnap bit his tongue about it, wanting his partner happy so saying nothing about them sleeping around. Sapnap stayed in that relationship, and instead started doing what his partner did. Sleeping around. Sapnap never realized how much fun it was, and how  _ special  _ he felt, even for just a one night stand. 

His partner found out, and they weren’t quite happy that Sapnap had followed in their footsteps. Even after Sapnap died, he remembered the words they used: “Whore” , “Cheater”, “Worthless”. They broke up with Sapnap and left. Within a month of the breakup, Sapnap killed himself, waking up in hell with a person with Black hair, small black horns, and a red bandana looking at him. 

Bad’s past life wasn’t so full of heartbreak, he didn’t have time for dating. In his past life, Bad was a CEO at a company, it wasn’t big but it was his biggest joy. He never would realize how much he bragged when talking about it, he didn’t mean to brag. He just enjoyed talking about it. 

Although he was CEO, he was very hands off. He didn’t know much of what happened with lower workers but he never needed to so he didn’t worry. Bad knew that his business was so good that no one would get hurt. Bad was completely unaware of the mistreatment they received from their managers, who Bad had personally hired. 

It was his own ignorance and pride that resulted in an accident. Even now Bad could remember it, he wasn’t even  _ there.  _ He was in his office, looking through something when he was told there was an accident at one of the factories he owned, the fire exits were blocked by boxes. 

Of the 2,000 workers in the building. 18 survived, 6 of which were the managers that were too negligent to be safe resulting in 1,982 deaths. Whole families wiped out in seconds. Guilt consumed Bad, had he only paid more attention, had he only hired better people, had he only stopped  _ boasting  _ about how good of an employer he was… had he only not been so prideful. 

Bad drank himself to death, arriving in hell and being told his new role in this life. The first 100 years there were lonely, and filled with never ending guilt. Then he met Techno, his half pig-like appearance surprising Bad, but he was happy for the companionship. He had only been there 40 years or so, but clearly understood how Hell worked. The strong ruled the weak.

Techno only understood how Hell would work due to his past life. Running a widespread gang well known for ruthlessness and being merciless. No one’s life mattered to Techno in his past life, cross him once and you didn’t have a chance to cross him twice, as he would put a bullet between your eyes. 

He was respected, and even had a decent hold over the government of his nation, bribing politicians left and right to do his bidding. Techno had the money too, banks were robbed so often it seemed his funds were endless. 

Bodies fell on all sides when Techno entered a room, his own people and whoever else he decided to point a weapon at. He was trained in guns, blades, knives, all of it. Techno could work with whatever. Except emotions, so when someone showed a fondness for Techno, or complimented him, it would stun him for a moment, trying to understand what they meant. 

Even kings must fall, and emotions caused Techno’s. Someone showed him kindness, sympathy, and care. They made him open up, ready to at least try to understand emotions. It was almost ironic when that person stabbed a blade through his heart. 

Techno wasn’t surprised he ended up in hell, he was surprised over his new and frankly completely inhuman appearance. But looking around Hell, it didn’t make him stand out that much. Techn spent 40 years reading, wanting to know more about everything around him. The differences between all these new people. It was in that library he met the first person he actually cared about and never hurt him in return. 

Unlike his friends, Karl wasn’t sent to hell for sin, he was born there. While the other three had a simple reason, Lust, Pride, Wrath. Karl was divided in half due to his mother and father. A Sloth demon, and a greed demon. Which led to the oddest combination for him ever, but worse his parents never got along. 

Demon aging was odd, the first 18 to 22 years you grew like a human, once you reached full maturity, your appearance stayed trapped. So, for a while, Karl was quite literally the smallest demon in his area. Other demons would be only 6 or so as well, but since they lived a past life, they were the size of an adult. 

Karl was subject to a decent amount of harassment, but he let it bounce off. The bruises given to him by peers were nothing like the ones he got at home. Instead, Karl focused on finding others who wanted kindness as much as him. Greed and Sloth were already the two least violent sins, and that combination led to Karl generally wanting peace and kindness. His father hated it. 

At 50 or so, Karl left. Headed from his smaller town to the biggest one, where most sinners turned Demons stayed for a hundred to two hundred years. Hoping to find people closer to his age that might be kinder. He managed to luck out, running into, what was clearly a lust based demon, who was 90, or so. Black hair and purple eyes. They talked for a while, and with a smile the lust demon spoke, “You should meet my friends.” 

Those two eventually got together, dating until Karl was about 150 before deciding to just be friends instead. Karl found a perfect family in those three. They never cared about how kind Karl was, if anything they loved his compassion. But maybe that was because for the first time, Karl had met someone kinder than him. 


	6. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl, Dream, and George hang out while Bad, Techno, and Sapnap discuss something privately. None of them know what, but they don't worry, instead choosing to get to know each other. 
> 
> TW: References to "Empathy", References of Bad's past life, Dream eating (biting and blood consumption (not explicit))

“Bad’s out,” Karl said from the couch when Dream walked in, “Said something about talking to Sapnap and Techno. They’re sending George over.” Karl had a bag at his feet, he always carried it so Dream didn’t really react. 

Dream sighed, “Oh so someone is dying?” 

Karl laughed, “Normally yeah. I think they kicked me out of the club to get to know you and George… or maybe it’s something about me… that’s unlikely, they’d just say it to my face.” 

“You’re so close to them,” Dream said, sitting by Karl, “How long have you known them?” 

Karl thought for a moment, “Since I was… 50? Or so. Dated Sapnap for maybe a century before we chose to just be friends. I mean, him and George are perfect for each other so I’m glad it happened.” 

“I still can’t fathom how 100 years is… short to you,” Dream said, “I still view 100 as a long lifetime.” 

“Well 5 years in hell is about 3 months here. So, those 100 years are more like 5 in how you’d think. Which, yeah is a lot. That’s a long time to spend with someone, but it’s also not a big deal. Especially since we don’t have an 80 year equivalent lifespan, we aren’t dying,” Karl said, “We just respawn pretty much.” 

Dream nodded, “Yeah that makes sense I suppose… Wait… Bad was here for a year before you showed up.” Karl nodded. “That would be 20 years for you.” 

“Yeah,” Karl said, “I was supposed to show up after Bad had been here for 3 months, or 5 years, but uh… I got distracted.” 

“With what?” 

“Running from people out to find those three,” Karl said, “We got socially ousted and when we disappeared one by one, they thought we had just gone deep into isolation… they found out we hadn’t. They think we’re in hell still though.” 

Dream thought for a moment, “...Was that about the overthrowing the government thing?” 

Karl laughed at how Dream phrased the question, “Yep. They wanted Techno and Sapnap frankly. Me and Bad took the immediate punishment and deemed to have repaid what we did. Before you ask, the punishment was pretty bad. Public flogging. Wasn’t the worst thing we could have gotten, what pissed me off is Techno already had a gash in his leg and they gave him the worst of it.” 

“...I suppose that wouldn’t be as bad since… it’s not like you guys can die,” Dream said. 

“You can’t either,” Karl replied, “You’ll just show up in hell like we would. You and George are just as durable as well, things don’t hurt as much as they should. After a hundred or so years you’ll understand.” 

“I don’t know how you all manage to understand it all.” 

Karl nodded some, “I know Techno spent his first 40 years in Hell basically only reading. Bad spent a while reading too. I don’t think Sapnap ever did beyond specifics for George once here. I was just raised having it all explained to me.” 

“You’re not…” 

“First life,” Karl said, “My mom was a sloth based demon, my father a greed based demon. Apparently demons can get pregnant, and I was born with the worst traits of both sides.” 

“And those are?” Dream asked. 

Karl smiled some, talking to Dream was surprisingly easy. “Always tired, possessive… I think I actually bruised Sapnap from punching him once when he stole one of my rings. Way to forgive. I always want something, usually material objects.” 

“Most of that seems more like Greed than sloth.” 

“Dad raised me,” Karl said, “Among other things.” Dream raised an eyebrow at Karl. “Child abuse is scarily common in demon born kids.” 

“Are you… okay?” 

Karl shrugged, “I’ve had 420 some odd years to get over it. Yeah, I’m fine Dream. However, my turn for questions. Is Dream your real name?” 

“Nope,” Dream said, “if you promise not to tell I’ll let you know.” Karl nodded some. “Clay.” 

“Oh boy,” Karl laughed, “Stick with Dream.” Dream laughed some and shoved Karl. “Clay does not suit you dude!” 

Dream laughed, “Why do you think I changed it?!” The two continued to laugh, waving at George when he showed up. 

“I got kicked out of my own house,” George said, “Like literally. My own house. They just booted me out, told me to annoy you two instead.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, “I know. They’re talking about something, I don’t have a clue so don’t ask.” 

“Dammit,” George said simply, “What are you two up too?” 

Dream shrugged, “Just getting to know each other. Come join Gogy.” George sat on the couch with them. The three continued to talk, learning more about each other. It was Karl to occasionally mention secrets his friends had, like all four of them being proficient in medical care. Karl also continued to explain the things he did know, releasing the fact Dream could still have coffee, but admitting he had no clue how Vampires could drink coffee. 

“For fucks sake,” Dream complained, “I’m hungry.” 

Karl pulled up his sleeve and held his wrist out to Dream, “Just eat off me. You aren’t the first.” Dream looked at Karl for a moment. “I’ll explain while you eat, bite me bitch!” Dream did so and Karl barely reacted to the pinch of fangs. “We had another friend, they weren’t super close with us but they were around often. They disappeared awhile before we tried overthrowing the government. Haven’t answered texts, figured they just wanted a few decades or so alone.” 

“Your friend just disappears and you aren’t worried?” George asked. 

“They tend to like solitude more than the rest of us,” Karl answered, “They did it a few times in the few centuries I knew ‘em. Disappeared from 20 to 80 years, showed up and asked to be filled in on any changes. Who knows, maybe they’ll show up some day.” 

George rolled his eyes, “Do they know you just… left?” 

“Probably,” Karl asked, “Or they-…That might be what those three are discussing… If that person messaged one of them, they’d definitely discuss whether or not to tell them we left.” 

“Why would they need to discuss that?” George asked. 

Karl rolled his eyes, “This person has a tendency to not stick to anyone’s side fully. The right bribes and they’ll switch teams. They never betrayed us before, but we were told by others it was a rare occurrence for them not to. None of them want to risk getting hurt.” 

“I mean they didn’t seem super concerned,” George said, “They might just want to get away from us some.” 

“Oh I’m sure that was a factor,” Karl said, “Just like us getting to know each other was a factor. We’ll probably be told when we see them next.” 

George hummed, “I doubt that’ll be today.” Karl nodded in agreement. Dream pulled away from Karl’s wrist, wiping his mouth some. Karl pulled his wrist back and calmly wrapped it with some gauze from his bag. 

“You should really avoid eating off animals unless necessary Dream,” Karl said, “Animal’s have much different blood structures and temperatures and it can upset your stomach. I mean, if you have to, other mammals are your best choice. Besides, you’re pretty damn controlled all things considered. I didn’t have to tell you to stop.” 

Dream sighed, “Yeah.” 

“Don’t worry about hurting any of us Dream,” Karl said, “Literally all of us could kick your ass in a fight.” 

“No you couldn’t!” Dream protested. 

Karl laughed, “Yes I could!” Dream rolled his eyes, still smiling though. Karl realized he really liked George and Dream’s company, as both were laid back and funny. Maybe it was the difference in how their lives had been, after all they were raised to be good  _ humans  _ not supernatural at all. They didn’t think of themselves as nonhuman completely yet either. 

Eventually, it was getting ‘late’, in reality it was getting early, and Dream and George got tired and fell asleep. Karl laid down, Dream cuddled up close to him and George slept laying the opposite way. Karl was always down for a good nap and fell asleep with them. When Bad, Sapnap, and Techno showed up, using some nice teleportation via Bad to avoid going outside, they saw the three cuddled up. 

Techno went to protest and Bad glared at him shaking his head, Bad spoke quietly, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare wake them Techno. Let them sleep. It’s cute.” 

“My boyfriend though.” 

“Karl and George are not going to steal your man,” Bad whisper yelled, “Let’s go upstairs so they can sleep.” Techno rolled his eyes but went with Bad and Sapnap upstairs to just hang out so that the others could sleep.

It was the next night before those three woke up. Dream blinked some looking at them, “Hey guys… when did you get here?” 

“Eh, 11am?” Sapnap said, “You guys were sleeping so we just left you be.” 

Bad looked at Dream, “Have you eaten?” 

“He ate off me last night,” Karl mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm. “Waking up suuucks.” 

“I have a monster for you,” Bad offered. 

Karl smiled, “Appreciated but I have a Gogy and a Dre on me right now Bad.” 

“Shut up you’re warm,” George mumbled into Karl’s chest. Smiling some when Karl laughed. 

Karl cuddled George close to him when Dream got up. “Sap, I’m gunna steal your man,” Karl said. “How’s that make you feel?” 

Sapnap looked at the two before shrugging, “You’re both bottoms. Not much will happen.” Techno looked at Sapnap, surprised, as did Bad while Dream, George and Karl laughed. “You two are looking at me like I’m wrong and you know I’m not.” 

“Still, you can’t just call them out like that,” Bad said. 

Karl laughed, “It’s fine!” 

“Yeah,” George agreed, “It’s kind of noticeable.” 

Karl looked at Sapnap, “You know it’s wrong though right?” 

“No it’s not.” 

“A bottom leaning switch isn’t a bottom,” Karl said with a smirk, “Just like a top leaning switch isn’t a top Sapnap.” Sapnap gave the most offended look to Karl. “You say that like Tech didn’t top you when you two fucked.” 

“HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” Sapnap asked. Glaring at Techno when he laughed. 

Karl laughed, “Bad topped you too. Don’t act like it’s a surprise I know. Those two tell me just about anything I ask.” 

“Give me my boyfriend back Karl,” Sapnap said. 

“No,” Karl said, snuggling George, “He’s comfy.” Sapnap laughed, not actually mad at Karl for any of this, just like Karl wasn’t actually being mean in saying any of that. 

“George!” Sapnap said. 

George looked over, “Yes?” 

“What the fuck dude?” 

“Karl’s warm.” 

“So am I!” 

“I’m comfy.” 

“...I am being bullied,” Sapnap said. Looking at Dream who was laughing and Bad who tried to hide his laughter. “I am being bullied, and you two laugh at me?” Karl moved to sit up and had George sit in his lap to cuddle up to him. The two are just happy with the cuddling and enjoying the platonic contact. 

“Bad, can I have the monster now please?” Karl asked nicely. Bad handed it to Karl who held it away from George to open it. George had his face on Karl’s shoulder, clearly still tired. 

Bad smiled some, “Dream you should’ve seen it. Techno got so mad when we got here. He was upset you were cuddling someone besides him.” 

Dream looked at Techno and smiled, “I can believe it.” 

“Techno relax,” Karl said, “I won’t steal Dream. I’m too busy stealing George.” George laughed quietly into Karl’s shoulder. “Besides, Dream’s not my type.” 

“Yeah,” Sapnap agreed, “His type is black hair, brown eyes, red bandanas-” 

“What?” Bad asked.

“Oh my fucking Satan. Just fucking ask each other out at already!” Sapnap said, “It’s been like 180 years between you two!!” 

Techno laughed, “Sapnap, it's not your choice. Leave ‘em be.”

“We… We are together,” Bad said, “Did you… We mentioned that right?”

Sapnap looked at Bad, “No!!” 

“Oh we are then,” Bad said, “I asked him out the day he showed up here. I wanted to wait until I knew he’d be here.” Sapnap looked at Bad with the most annoyed look in his eye. “Why are you so invested in our love lives?” 

“Because I want to see you dumb fucks happy!” Sapnap said.

“Oh, well then we are,” Bad answered. George and Dream were both laughing and Techno shook his head softly. 

Karl laughed some, “Sapnap get over it dude. Wasn’t your relationship to worry about.” 

“You and I both know that is never going to be true,” Sapnap said, “Never happening.” Karl nodded some and pet George’s hair some, smiling when George’s tail wagged in response to the affection. “Why are you so tired George?” 

“What phase is the moon in?” George asked sarcastically. 

Sapnap paused, “Shit. My bad. Sorry.” George nodded some, accepting the apology. George wasn’t forced to be a wolf in the full moon, he often did it just because it was the only way he had energy. It was a choice, but was a pretty easy one. If George wanted to be in his more human like form, he could. He just wouldn't be productive.

“You and Dream both really neglect your health huh?” Karl said. 

“Non Humaning is hard,” George complained, 

Karl laughed lightly, before remembering something. “Why did you tell Dream he could have coffee? Why would you deprive him?” 

“He can have coffee?” Techno asked. Bad and Sapnap also looked confused. 

“Did you think our friend was just drinking black blood that smelt like coffee?” Karl asked, “Yes he can have coffee! And Alcohol.” 

Dream paused, “I can drink?” Karl looked at Dream completely shocked before glancing between his three friends. 

“Yes!” Karl said, “Well… not around Bad. But yes!” 

“I have questions.” 

“Well someone,” Sapnap said looking at Bad, “Is a recovering alcoholic who drank himself to death in his past life.” 

Bad paused, “I’ve been sober for a while though.” 

“You have been and I’m very proud,” Sapnap said. Bad smiled happily. 

Dream sighed, “You know telling us things like that, ya know that might be important, might be helpful.” 

“Yeah no you don’t want to know everything,” Techno said, “There’s… a lot.” 

Sapnap laughed, “We’re traumatized. Heavily. Multiple times. A lot can happen in 430 to 560 years, not even including our past lives.” 

“You’re the only one who had a super shitty past life,” Bad said to Sapnap, “Mine and Techno’s only sucked towards the end. Yours was prolonged.” 

“Being a gang lord usually isn’t too shitty,” Techno said, “Until you get caught.” 

Karl laughed, “You didn’t even get caught.” 

“How much do you all know about each other?” George mumbled. 

“A minimum of 430 years together bonding,” Karl said, “Way too much.” Sapnap nodded some. “I know more about them than I do my own family.” 

“Your parents sucked though,” Dream said. 

George looked at Karl, “Daddy issues too?” Karl nodded. “Brown hair and daddy issues… we found Sapnap’s type.” Sapnap stammered in protest while the others laughed. Karl smiled and pet George’s hair and George laid his head on Karl’s shoulder again. 

Karl looked at the others, “So what was so important we would be too distracting to talk about it around?” 

“Uh… not much,” Sapnap lied, “A text.” 

“Is it-” Sapnap nodded. “Are they coming?” 

Bad nodded, “He would not accept a no.” 

Karl smiled happily, “She’s gunna be great friends with Dream.” 

“Yeah…” Bad said, “They’re gunna be livid with how little we know.” 

“How long?” Karl asked. 

“Until tomorrow,” Techno said, “Said they had to get something fixed first.” Karl clapped some. 


	7. The King/An Angel with Gremlin Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of the demon's arrive. And then some 'friends' of that friend arrive. 
> 
> TW: none I know of, let me know if I need to change this.

The next day, the group were talking as they waited. Dream picked up on the use of multiple pronouns for this person, but he didn’t really care. Wasn’t his job to be the gender police. When the person showed up, it was in a puff of red. They stumbled back, leaning against a wall. “That could not imbalance you that much,” Sapnap remarked. 

“Unlike you I’m not predisposed to being able to do that. I had to teach myself.” 

Bad shrugged, “He has a point Sapnap.” 

“Anyways,” Sapnap said, “George, Dream, meet Eret.” Dream waved some and George smiled. 

Eret looked at Dream, sunglasses on covering his eyes, “...You guys… why?” 

“Look, I don’t know a whole lot about anything,” Sapnap said, “Plus you’ll help him.” 

“You agreed to let me come so I can teach your friend everything you didn’t know?” 

“Yep!” 

“...Sapnap you’re an abomination.” 

Sapnap nodded some, “I’m aware.” George laid his head on Sapnap’s shoulder some and waved to Eret some. 

“You got a new boyfriend?” Eret asked Sapnap. Sapnap nodded. “Cool. I was wondering why you didn’t immediately flirt with me.” 

“Well it’s hard to flirt when I’m appreciating how hot you are Eret.” 

Eret nodded some, “There it is.” 

“Oh this is gunna be worse than you flirting with me and Techno huh?” Dream asked Sapnap. 

“Absolutely,” Sapnap responded, “I flirt with Eret more than I flirt with everyone else combined most days.” 

Dream nodded some. “Wonderful,” He remarked sarcastically. 

“Aww, are you jealous Dreamie?” 

Techno looked at Sapnap, “Stop.” Sapnap put his hands up in surrender before wrapping his arms around George’s waist. 

“Oh Techno must be dating Dream?” Eret asked. Dream nodded. “Explains why he actually cares about Sapnap flirting with you.” 

“Sapnap still won’t stop,” Dream said. 

Eret shook his head softly, “Nothing get’s Sapnap to stop.” 

Bad sighed, “Are you gunna take your sunglasses off?” 

“Do you want them scared?” Eret asked.

“They won’t really care,” Karl added, “I mean, they’ll have questions but they don’t seem to process fear about literally anything.” 

“That’s…. Concerning,” Eret said, “But fine.” Eret pulled off his sunglasses and squinted his eyes shut, rubbing them some before opening them. All whited out eyes looked at the others. “It’s fucking bright.” 

Dream looked at Eret in confusion for a few moments. “No he’s not blind, yes he can see fine, no we don’t understand it either,” Sapnap said. 

“Why are your guys’ eyes so weird?” Bad asked, “How are me and George the only ones with normal colored eyes? That makes no sense!” 

Sapnap blinked with purple eyes at Bad, “I do not know.” 

“Since when did anythin’ make sense about us?” Techno asked, “Literally I don’t think demons were ‘pposed to be comprehended.” 

Eret paused, “That’s horrifying to think about. Anyways, how much have you even told baby fangs over there?” 

“I literally found out yesterday I was able to drink coffee.” 

“You’re joking right?” Eret asked, face falling with concern. 

Karl sighed, “I told him. I figured Bad, Techno, and Sapnap would have figured that out but uh… nope. They just assumed you drank black blood or some shit. I dunno.” 

“...You three should never teach anyone anything,” Eret said. 

“Hey, to be fair, I didn’t get to readin’ about vampires before meetin’ Bad,” Techno said, “If I did, I would’ve known.” 

Eret paused, “Oh that’s right, you did a lot of reading at first. That’s fair then Techno.” Techno nodded some, before going back to his silent nature. “This’ll be fine, I’ll help you if you want Dream.” 

“Please,” Dream said simply and Eret nodded smiling. Eret fit into the group easily, although he was even less willing to talk about his life than Karl, Bad, Sapnap, and Techno are. They sat happily in the mystery surrounding himself. However, all Eret told them willingly was that he had enemies everywhere. 

_________________________

Sapnap was outside, not using contacts because most people assumed the purple eyes were contacts and Sapnap didn’t care enough to tell them otherwise. But currently he was out, getting things the others needed or wanted as they looked much more noticeably nonhuman, besides Karl who wanted to nap instead. 

Walking into Walmart, Sapnap could definitely tell there were other nonhumans in the store. He chose to ignore that though in search of monsters for Karl, some candy without chocolate for George, and coffee for Dream and Eret since Dream threw out all his food and such when he stopped being able to eat it. 

He navigated the store easily, having been there more than once. However, Sapnap paused in the candy isle, looking down to see a group of four people. Two being clearly at least a few years younger than the others. If Sapnap had to guess, he’d say the oldest was 30, the next about mid twenties and then two teenagers.  _ “There’s the other nonhumans,”  _ Sapnap thought. 

Sapnap went back to figuring out what candy George would fucking want. He didn’t realize the two younger nonhumans had walked up to him. When they got closer, Sapnap could tell they were  _ angels.  _ “Hello!” one said, he had brown hair the other had blonde. 

“Hi,” Sapnap said hesitantly, “What are you two doing?” 

“Waiting on our brother and Dad to finish shopping, I’m Tubbo! He’s Tommy.” 

“Sapnap… didn’t you get warned about stranger danger?” Sapnap asked, worried he might influence these kids in a negative way. He had no clue what affects demons had on angels and vice versa, and he didn’t want to find out due to two kids. 

Tommy shrugged, “Your eyes were cool. Figured saying Hi couldn’t hurt. Not like our dad and brother are far.” Sapnap nodded some, looking up to see what he assumed was the kids brother approaching. 

The brown haired man set his hands on their shoulders, “You two should not be annoying other shoppers. Let’s go…” 

“It’s fine,” Sapnap said, he could tell the brother was worried about the two kids being too close to the demon. “But you guys should get back to your shopping.” The brother nodded at Sapnap before ushering his siblings away. Sapnap grabbed the candy for George and sighed, checking out and heading back to Dream’s house quickly. 

When he got there, he wasn’t surprised to see all the others. Bad looked at Sapnap, “Why do you look slightly scared… what happened?” 

“I… ran into some angels at fucking walmart that’s what happened!” Sapnap said, “I didn’t know they could come here!” 

“You didn’t…” Techno trailed off, shaking his head some and ignoring Sapnap. He knew the answer, but seeing Sapnap panicked was too good to pass up. 

Bad shrugged, “So some did. No big deal. I’m sure they were freaked out seeing you as well Sapnap.” 

“Two of them were like teenagers or something and just waltzed right up to me!” Sapnap exclaimed, “I was scared I was about to unintentionally ruin two kids' lives!” Techno shook his head some, trying to not laugh at Sapnap’s panicked voice. Eventually Sapnap calmed down and the interaction was all but forgotten.

Until Techno ended up running into the group. He was choosing to walk from George’s house to Dream’s that night since it was nice out and he simply could. Techno noticed the footsteps behind him, he could tell that they were also nonhuman and made a logical guess that it was that group of angels. Techno simply didn’t care, they were walking a decent amount behind him so he wasn’t in trouble, so he didn’t care.

The footsteps drew closer and Techno went on edge, waiting to see if any of them would get closer. When the footsteps got to close, Techno turned and put the person in a chokehold without a second thought. Techno looked at the person and saw one of the two younger angels, Tommy. “Woah hey!” Wilbur said, “Don’t hurt the kid… we don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Sure,” Techno replied sarcastically, “I’m sure you also have fangs and horns.” 

Wilbur paused, “We don’t want to hurt you though…” 

“Why are you followin’ me then?” Techno asked, “To be friends or somethin’?” 

“Well yeah…” Techno looked at the angel and carefully let go of Tommy. 

Techno looked at them, “I don’t do friendship… but if you’re so interested… I can introduce you to some others who do. If they don’t go on edge on the spot. They don’t know a whole lot about angels.” 

“Wait for real?” Tommy asked. 

Techno shrugged some, fixing his hood, “Yeah. You’ve actually already met one… let’s just go and hope they’re awake.” The group began walking, Techno introducing himself and listening to all the angels’ names. Admittedly, none were as weird as Sapnap’s was, but Philza was still odd. 

Getting to the house, Techno heard talking before he even entered. “What took you so long cutie?” 

“Shudup,” Techno said immediately, “Make friends so I justify them comin’ over.” 

Sapnap looked at the group behind Techno, “Oh… hi… you again.” 

“Sapnap!” Tubbo said happily, waving some. 

“Why?” Sapnap asked simply, “Why are they here? Where did you find them as well!?” 

Techno shrugged, “They followed me. And why are you so worried Sapnap? Not like their presence will do anythin’. You do know that angels and demons don’t affect each other right.” 

“No!” Sapnap said, “Why didn’t you mention this like a fucking week ago!?!” 

“Your panic amused me,” Techno said, before walking over to Dream. 

Dream looked at the angels, “You guys don’t have to worry. None of us will hurt you…Techno’s most likely to and you made it this far so you’re fine.” 

“I mean, he did put Tommy in a chokehold,” Wilbur said. 

“...Techno-” Dream started, cut off by Techno almost immediately.

“He got too close to me!! Listen I choke held that child in self defense! Ya gotta believe me!” 

Bad looked at Techno, “Don’t… Please don’t hurt children.” 

“Kill them,” Karl jokes, “Useless. Children don’t do shit for society. Can’t even pay taxes. Smh dude.” 

George looked at Karl, “You did not just say smh out loud like that.” 

“I did,” Karl said, “Anyways, I’m Karl. You met Techno, vampire in Techno’s arms is Dream. Our impulse control with the red bandana is Bad, wolf boy is George, and you guys seem to already know Sapnap. Eret is asleep right now.” 

“I’m Wilbur. There’s Tommy and Tubbo, and our ‘dad’ is Philza,” the brown haired man answered. 

Karl smiled, “Oh so you don’t have daddy issues. Sorry Sapnap.” 

“Fuck you!” 

“You already have,” Karl answered simply. Biting back laughter at the angels’ very confused, and mildly surprised expressions. “Oh boy, you guys will love our conversations… So why are you on Earth? Just curious.” 

Wilbur shrugged some, “We decided it would probably be better for us than Heaven. Got bored after being there so long.” 

“I didn’t even know you guys could leave Heaven,” Sapnap said.

“We didn’t know you guys could leave Hell, so we’re even.” 

Sapnap shrugged, “Dream and George haven’t even been to hell yet.” 

“Yet?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah… you guys can go. You probably won’t because us four technically can’t.” 

Bad laughed nervously, “Yeah let’s not get you and Techno killed Sapnap.” 

Techno paused, “Realizin’ now why you keep tryin’ to keep me from killin’ him.” 

“You’ve tried to kill him?” Tubbo asked. 

“He’ll be fine if I do,” Techno responded, “Just be back in Hell and better get out before gettin’ caught.” Sapnap rolled his eyes some. Karl went to say something, but stopped realizing it would probably be more jarring to the angels than he wanted to be. 

Phil nodded some, “So you guys just get sent back as well when you die?” 

“Pretty much,” Bad said, “True immortality, how fun.” 

George paused, “I’m no genius, but was that sarcasm Bad?”

“Partly. A decent amount of it sucks.” 

“At least you have us,” Sapnap said, batting his eyes some. 

Bad paused, “Your boyfriend is right there.” 

“And?” Sapnap laughed. Bad nodded. Eventually the angels all sat down as well, and the two groups got to know each other. Karl and Dream tried their hardest to reassure the angels that their insults, threats, and hitting were out of jokes and that none of them were hurt at all. Eventually the angels understood that. 

Sapnap smiled at Techno before complimenting Dream. Dream sighed as Techno went to get up, carefully pulling Techno back down. “I’ll kill you Sapnap.” 

“Well buy me a drink first at least,” Sapnap said, “Sheesh.” Techno glared at Sapnap. 

Bad sighed, “You guys really can’t behave for five minutes huh?” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Where’s the fun in that?” 

“I’m tempted to just let Techno kill you.” 

“You won’t,” Sapnap said simply before smirking, “Techno would like that too much.” Bad just glared at Sapnap some. “I’m not wrong!! He’s completely a sadist and we all know it!” Dream nodded in agreement. 

Techno sighed, fed up with Sapnap’s comments. “You’re the one who was beggin’ for it Sapnap.” Techno watched in amusement and Sapnap sputtered, looking for anything to say in response. Techno looked at the angels, “Sorry. Figured buying us a few moments without his dumb comments was worth it.” 

“Is this...normal for you guys?” Wilbur asked. 

George sighed, “Sadly yes…More so for me as well since I’m dating Sapnap.” 

Eventually Eret walked down and went to ask what all the noise was but didn’t get a chance. “YOU!” Tommy shouted. 

Eret looked over and saw the four, justibly, upset angels. “...Hi guys… been a while.” 

“You backstabbing traitor bit-” 

“Tommy calm down,” Phil said simply. Tommy sat with his arms crossed but glared at Eret.

Bad looked between Eret and the group, “Could we get filled in? Wait… Eret is this where your reputation came from?” 

“Look, times were rough. Heaven paid me to get information about Hell and Hell paid me to get information about Heaven,” Eret said, “I saw it as an absolute win. Didn’t think people would actually start caring about me…” 

Tubbo looked offended, “You were our friend!! Of course we cared!” 

“I wasn’t used to that okay!” Eret said, “Hell is a man eat man world and friendship was a new concept! Not like you’re even on Heaven’s side anymore if you’re here on Earth so why does it matter??” 

Wilbur paused, “Why do you think we left Heaven!?” 

“...They seriously blamed you for my backstabbing tendencies?” Eret asked. Watching the four nod. “Well I didn’t think they would do that. Sorry, I’ll find a way to make it up to you guys.” The angels didn’t seem convinced it would happen frankly. 

Techno paused, “You backstabbed both angels and demons alike?” Eret nodded. “...That’s pretty respectable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post two or three more chapters tomorrow.


	8. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: STARTING HERE THIS STORY GETS DARK THE TRIGGER WARNINGS BELOW WILL BE REPEATED MANY TIMES TO VARYING DEGREES!!! THIS STORY IS FLUFFY AT MOMENTS BUT IT WILL ALSO CONTAIN SOME F*CKED SHIT!!! READ WITH CATION AND PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES <3 
> 
> Pasts catch up to Techno and Sapnap, leading to their capture and the others need to go save their friends. Dream and George experience what was Bad, Karl, Techno, and Sapnap's lives for years. 
> 
> TW: Kidnapping, mentions of torture (mental and physical) (not detailed), aftermath of torture (sort of detailed), mentions of blood, character injury (no death), mentions of fighting and violence (not detailed)

When Dream was woken by his phone ringing he was mildly upset. Nonetheless he answered the call, quickly hearing George panicked and rambling. “Calm down and talk normally for a moment George you literally woke me up, my cognitive ability is subpar right now.” 

“Are Techno and Sapnap at your house?” 

Dream sighed and got up, “I’ll go check.” 

“Please, they’re just missing!” George said. 

“They just leave all the time though,” Dream said, “Could just be out.” 

“It’s noon Dream, where would Techno go in the middle of the day!” 

Dream sighed, “You’re right.” Dream finished checking all the rooms in his house, including checking Karl and Bad’s room, as well as the guest room Eret was borrowing for the day. No sign of either of them. “They aren’t here.” 

“So we should worry!” George shouted. 

“Did you try calling them?” Dream asked. 

George sighed, “Yes. Of course I tried. I went straight to voicemail, their phones must be off.” 

Dream shook his head, “No… That’s not true… Techno doesn’t turn his phone off if he’s away from me. Said he was certain the one time he did would be the one time I got hurt… Let me hang up and try calling him myself okay?” 

“Okay, call me back afterwards?” George asked. 

“Yeah,” Dream said quickly. Hanging up on George and calling Techno’s number. Going straight to voicemail. Dream tried 3 more times, before the panic set in for him too. He called George back. “Okay you’re right… what do we do?!” 

“Is everyone else there?” 

“Yeah,” Dream said, “Sleeping but yea.” 

George thought for a moment, “For now just wake up Bad. If he says we need to worry then we do okay??” 

Dream agreed and quickly went to do so, Bad rubbing his eyes but listening to Dream’s explanation. Once Dream finished, Bad snatched the phone from Dream’s hands, “George, come here right away. We’ll wake up Karl and Eret. We’ve got shit to do.” George agreed and Bad hung up, handing Dream his phone. “Wake up Eret.” Dream quickly went to do so. 

Shortly after, the whole group was in the living room, Techno and Sapnap missing. “Wait… what?” Karl asked after George explained. “Bad do you think-” 

“What else?” Bad said, “It’s the middle of the day, we all were sleeping. It would be the best time to transport them back.” 

Karl looked at Eret, “Funny how this happens after you show up.”

“You really think I showed up here, offered to help you guys only to turn on you to get Techno and Sapnap tortured?” Eret said, “I know you were woken up but please try to at least think somewhat logically here Karl.”

“He has a point Eret. Sapnap was here for what’s basically 40 years in Hell and nothing happened,” Bad said, “You’re here for the equivalent of 1 Hell year and suddenly they’re both missing?” 

Eret sighed, “Look, I’ll come with and help you guys. No one in Hell has seen me in almost a century. We go and you’ll see I didn’t betray you guys.” 

“Just like you told the angels you wouldn’t betray them?” Karl asked, “Go to hell Eret.” 

“That’s the plan Karl.” 

Bad barely managed to hold Karl back from attacking Eret, “Karl power in numbers. Stop.” 

“Not if one of them’s a traitor!” 

“You can’t know that for sure yet,” Dream said, “Look we can just keep an eye on Eret until we’re sure, but for now he’s helpful.” Karl crossed his arms but agreed. 

Bad sighed some, “Look, you two have to stick close to us… you don’t know enough and that makes you prey. People are gunna glare, but no one should really get too close to us. We’ll look to see if there’s heavier guard presence around an area than normal and that’ll be our sign of where Techno and Sapnap are.” 

George and Dream both nodded, understanding what Bad meant. Bad and Karl took it upon themselves to transport Dream and George, and Eret transported himself. Eret stumbled some in hell, “Fucking hell I hate that.” 

“Good,” Karl remarked, his eyes now a shining gold color and smirking with sharpened teeth before pausing, “I forgot we looked different in hell.” 

“Welcome to a mind fuck boys,” Eret said to Dream and George who just looked at Karl and Bad’s new appearances. Bad had different horns now, ram shaped and brown instead of the simple black ones he usually had and he now had the addition of a tail that came to a sharp spiked end. 

Bad sighed, “Wait until you see Techno.” 

“I doubt he’ll be in his normal outfit,” Karl said, “They won’t let him.” 

“Let’s go find them,” Eret said, “They’ll find out when they find out. Let’s go before they get fucking hurt. How long have they been gone George?” 

“I don’t know if they made it home yesterday. I left yours because I was tired. When I feel asleep at like… 9am, they weren’t home yet.” 

Dream looked at George, “They left at… 4 am… so at most 8 hours.”

“Two days here,” Karl said simply, “Almost. They could be seriously fucked right now. Let’s go… We should check Sapnap’s house, see if there’s anything we can use. It’s still standing, barely, but it is. Last I knew at least.”

Bad sighed, “Let’s go. Stay close…” Dream and George nodded and the group made their way into the nearby woods, heading to Sapnap’s old house. Bad knew the path by heart, and carefully helped George and Dream through the bushes that lead to the house. “It is so weird to be back here.” 

“Let's go to Earth, Techno and Sapnap said. It’ll be fun, they said. We won’t have to come back, they said,” Karl said. 

“You’ll wait five years, you said,” Bad replied to Karl. 

Karl nodded, “To be fair, I was leading people off our trail. Didn’t seem to work.” Karl walked up to the house, it was covered with vines, vandalized and broken in many places. “Yeah, it’s a challenge to spend a night here now. Apparently we did leave quite the reputation.” 

“You tried to overthrow the government and bounced from hell completely from what Techno told me,” Eret said, “Yes, you definitely left a reputation.” 

“You’d know wouldn’t you,” Karl remarked.

Eret sighed, “Karl I didn’t do this.” 

“Yeah whatever,” Karl said, pushing open the broken door to Sapnap’s old house. Quickly going to look for something, the others followed quietly. Bad looked around the broken building.

“It feels like forever since we’ve been here,” Bad said quietly, “I mean the last time we were all here together was…” 

Karl chuckled, “Yeah I know. I wonder if…” 

“If what?” Dream asked. 

Karl laughed and cheered, pulling out a small stack of swords. “Success.” 

“Those weren’t there before…” Bad said. 

“I planned just in case,” Karl said, “Figured having weapons stocked up would be helpful for if we had to come back.” Karl handed them all swords before pulling out an axe for himself. 

Bad sighed, “Are you about to get violent?” 

“They fucked with Techno a few too many times,” Karl said, “They’ll all come back. In other words, Dream and George, don’t be scared to kill.” 

Dream looked at the sword he was handed by Karl, “This is...fine. If we get hurt or die we’ll be fine as well though right?” 

“The only risk is capture,” Karl said, “So if people have you, find a way to kill yourself. Death is usually preferable to the ideas of ‘punishment’ these people have.” George and Dream nodded some. Karl hesitantly handed Eret a sword which she took happily. Karl put an extra sword on his belt for Sapnap and gave an extra to Bad to carry for Techno. 

The group set off, swords in hand looking for their friends. Bad and Karl knew exactly what routes to take to stay out of sight the best they could. Karl occasionally mentions counts of guards, Bad shaking his head if the number was too small outside of a building. When Karl counted 15 guards outside of a building, Bad nodded. “That has to be it,” Bad whispered. 

“There should be a shift change in about 5 minutes,” Eret said, “We wait for that crew to be gone and take on the next one.” 

“Sounds like you want us killed,” Karl mumbled. 

Eret sighed, “Those people won’t be expecting anything to happen immediately. They’ll be thrown off.” 

“Sounds like you planned an ambush.” 

“Karl for fucks sake,” George said, “Eret has a point. Stop being aggressive.” Karl sighed and thought for a moment, eventually nodding softly. The group then waited. Slowly seeing guards switch out. Eret held a finger up to them, telling them to wait, sheathing his sword and carefully walking out. Karl went to protest but Dream quickly put his hand over Karl’s mouth. 

They watched everyone nearby look surprised to see Eret. “Lord Eret?” One guard asked, “Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“I’ve been out,” Eret said, “Vacation. You know how I am.” 

“What is he doing?” Karl whispered to Bad. 

Bad paused, “Giving us a distraction… let’s try to sneak around the back of the building. Even if they are weaker, Sapnap and Techno are great fighters. Fighting our way out will be so much easier than fighting our way in.” 

Karl nodded some and the group began to sneak the opposite way, hoping to break in without getting caught. The group kept their eyes on Eret though, noticing that he really just distracted everyone with ease. Karl sighed some realizing Eret hadn’t been lying and made the mental note to apologize to him after this. 

Bad found an unlocked back door and the group carefully walked in. It was a jail built likely after they left, so Bad couldn’t be sure, but usually all the jails had the same layout so Bad thought for only a few seconds before walking down a hallway. Bad pointed to a locked door and nodded some. Dream carefully walked over there and pulled a pin out of his hair that had been holding his mask in place, Dream just set his mask down silently and worked on picking the lock. 

The other three walked over quickly and the group entered the room. Dream pausing for a moment at the overwhelming scent of Techno and Sapnap’s blood before going to unlock their chains. Dream looked over to see them both beaten pretty bad. “Let’s go,” Karl said, “Can you two walk?” Dream’s eyes landed on Techno’s now short hair, he didn’t bring it up as Techno was already upset about it. Dream finished unlocking their chains and sighed some. 

“We can walk,” Sapnap answered, “Did you bring us swords?” Karl handed them their swords. “...I’m taking down as many fucking people as possible.” 

“Well let’s go!” Karl said, “Eret can only distract so long!” The group slowly made their way out, George only offering an offhand comment about Sapnap’s tail and horns which Sapnap scoffed at. Once outside, they watched as all eyes left Eret to look at them. 

Eret paused, “That was quick. Anyways.” Eret drew his sword and quickly chopped off a guard’s head. The group were quickly flung into a fight, but this time Sapnap and Techno wouldn’t let their friends lose. Even though injured and weaker than normal, the two went all out. Techno barely registered much else besides who he was stabbing at a time, and Sapnap made sure no one got close to hurting George. 

What surprised them all though, not that they could react at the time, was how naturally Dream took to the violence and the fact the amount of blood staining dirt almost black didn’t affect him while Eret slowly kept getting more distracted as more and more blood poured. When the final guard fell, and all that was left were confused and stunned bystanders, the group broke into a sprint, headed straight into woods where no one would be able to tell if they kept running or went to Earth. Not that it mattered now, everyone knew where the group was going. 

Bad exhausted all his energy to bring the whole group himself, not wanting to wait for Eret to gain the energy to do it and knowing Techno and Sapnap couldn’t right now. When they all ended up in Dream’s living room, Techno and Sapnap collapsed from pain and Bad fell back onto the couch in exhaustion. Karl quickly went and grabbed medical supplies, tossing it to Dream and George, “Take care of your boyfriend, I got Bad. Let me know if you need advice.” 

It was silent beyond labored breathing and occasional winces from Techno and Sapnap. A situation all too familiar to Karl, except this time. They had won. Eret kneeled by Dream and George to help them both with Techno and Sapnap. “So,” Techno said, trying to distract from the pain, “Care to tell me why they were callin’ you Lord Eret whenever I mentioned you?” 

“I got around,” Eret said simply, “You guys never realized that before?” 

“We didn’t talk about knowin’ you before,” Techno said, “Got annoyin’ to hear all the people sayin’ you were a traitor.” 

Eret nodded some, “I was… a high ranking assistant to Satan for a while. Even after quitting I kept the title of Lord due to it.” 

“...I’m not the only one who immediately thought that Eret was fucking Satan right?” Sapnap asked, hissing at George hitting a wound but quickly reassuring his boyfriend it was fine. 

Techno sighed, “I think I have to agree with you for a 3rd time in our lives now. That’s gettin’ dangerous.” 

“That’s gunna get someone killed,” Sapnap said, “Probably us frankly.” 

Karl shook his head some, “Could you two go maybe… 100 years without almost dying maybe?” 

“...No,” Sapnap said, “Hasn’t happened yet and probably won’t happen. I have a lot of… offended… that’s not the right word. But pissed off ex… affairs.” 

“I’m aware,” Karl remarked with an eye roll. 

“I think I’ve killed most people in hell at least once,” Techno said, “I’m not anyone's favorite either.” 

Eret laughed some, “Meanwhile I know of multiple people who actually like and idolize Karl and Bad.” George, Dream, Techno, and Sapnap all laughed. 

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Karl said. 

“I’m not.” 

Karl shook his head, “You can’t fix stupid apparently.” 

“Seeing as Sapnap is still Sapnap, clearly,” Techno said, his tone wasn’t the same as normal though, it wasn’t serious at all. Techno was joking. No one said anything about it, instead they all sat quietly for a bit, just focused on taking care of each other. “By the way Dream, you’re a mini blood god in the makin’.”

“Yeah what the hell was that?” Sapnap asked, “You were more controlled than Eret who’s been a vampire and actively trying to be controlled for like 500 years or something.” 

Dream shrugged, “I found out a week ago I could drink coffee. You think I know this shit? It just didn’t bother me at all.” 

“I’m jealous of baby fangs over here,” Eret said, “Just didn’t fucking get bothered. Meanwhile I was about to rip someone's throat out with my teeth over it.” 

“Look your guess is gunna be a lot better than mine about it Eret,” Dream said. 

Karl rolled his eyes, “You’ve been exposed to a lot of blood before actually drinking it. As a child just falling and scraping your knees and shit. Due to it, when you’re fed it barely affects you.” 

“That makes sense,” Eret said. 

Dream sighed, “Fine whatever. Also, I think it’s best we all stay here for a while. Mostly so George doesn’t have a panic attack.” The group all nodded, mutually agreeing across the board. Shortly after, almost everyone was asleep in Dream’s living room, Dream cuddled up to Techno and Sapnap and George cuddled together. Bad was asleep on the couch, and Karl had draped a blanket over him. 

Karl and Eret were the only ones left awake. Eret was sitting on the floor, on his phone. Karl moved to sit next to him. Eret turned to look at the smaller guy, “Yeah Karl?” 

“Look… I’m sorry for acting like a dick and saying you betrayed us… I was worried and panicked and you were the only change I knew of. I guess they just randomly decided that it was that day,” Karl said. 

Eret shook his head some, “It’s fine. I can understand why you thought it. And especially after finding out what I did to Wilbur… I can see why you’d think that.” 

“Seeing why I thought something doesn’t make thinking it okay,” Karl said, “I just… worried and let doubt plague my thoughts… I think you value friendship more than anything else now.” 

“I understand friendship now more so,” Eret said, “But yeah, you guys matter more to me than anything someone can offer. I mean, the angels do too. I just have to find a way to convince them of that again. I really fucked it over with them.” 

“I think they realize how much you care now than you think they do,” Karl said, “Give the boys some credit, after all isn’t forgiveness a trait of angels?” 

Eret nodded, “Some of them.” 

“Some?” 

“Most angels correspond to the opposite of a sin. They have virtues. Did you not know that?” Eret asked. Karl shook his head no. “Well they do, all four of our friends do. None of them were high ranking like archangels. Simply virtuous angels.” 

Karl sighed some, “Wonderful. More to learn.” 

“There is always more to learn Karl,” Eret said, “And learning it isn’t as… horrible as it seems. Trust me.” 

“Alright, I will then.” The two smiled at each other some before Karl got up, laying with Bad on the couch and mumbling a ‘good night’ before falling asleep, cuddled up to his boyfriend. Karl didn’t know that Eret would stay up, keeping an eye out so no one got hurt. The whole group was now Public Enemy number 1 in Hell, and Eret wouldn’t let his friends be hurt. 


	9. Fixing and Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Techno's now short hair needs to be fixed so it'll grow properly, and Karl expresses some odd ideals about the world that sends the angel's heads into a spin. Oh, and then someone new shows up. 
> 
> TW: mentions of Kidnapping, mentions of torture (mental and physical) (not detailed), aftermath of torture (sort of detailed), character injury (no death), philosophical discussion of human virtue/sin, mentions of Bad's past life, sexual humor (calling people bottoms really)

The next morning, everyone ached some but mostly Techno and Sapnap. Eret double checked Techno and Sapnap’s injuries before anyone really had a chance to wake up. “Did you even sleep Eret?” Sapnap asked. 

Eret paused, “Don’t worry about that… The angels want to come by. They want to make sure Techno and Sapnap are okay.” 

“You told ‘em?” Karl asked. Eret nodded. “Cool. I wanna ask ‘em what their virtue is.” 

Bad looked between the two, “So you two made up?” 

“Yep,” Karl said. 

Eret nodded, “Yeah went pretty good.” 

“Wait they were fightin’?” Techno asked.

Dream hummed, “Karl blamed Eret for you two getting captured.”

“Not even Eret is that rude,” Sapnap said, shoving his face into George’s shoulder. “I’m gunna fucking sleep all day.” Techno smiled some, almost in agreement about the idea. 

Dream shook his head, “Techno, I’m going to suggest you don’t sleep so maybe we can at least cut your hair so it’ll grow out right.” 

“Why’d you remind me of that?” Techno asked, “Fuckin’ worst part of that whole thing.” 

“Not the waterboarding, it’s the haircut?” Sapnap mumbled into George’s shoulder. 

Techno shoved Sapnap jokingly, “I liked my hair okay!” 

“I know Techno,” Dream said, “It’ll probably grow quickly but we should fix it up so it grows right. Maybe? Perhaps??” Techno sighed and agreed. Shortly later Dream was calmly fixing Techno’s hair, trying his hardest to not cut off any more of the length that was left. Dream carefully kissed Techno’s uncut cheek afterwards. 

Techno smiled softly. “I know it sucks,” Dream said, “But it’ll probably grow back at Hell’s pace, so you shouldn’t have to wait too long.” 

“I know,” Techno grumbled, “I’m still upset.” 

“Rightfully so,” Dream agreed. Dream cleaned up the hair he had to cut off before gently wrapping his arms around Techno in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. When the angels showed up, they seemed a bit surprised by the state of everyone. Phil and Wilbur barely moved while Tommy ran to see Techno while Tubbo went to see Sapnap. 

Wilbur looked at Bad, “Hell is worse than we thought huh?” 

“Definitely,” Bad said, mildly amused by Tubbo and Tommy immediately checking on the two demons. “We’ve decided to all stay here together for a while. I have a feeling this isn’t over yet.” 

“Oh it definitely isn’t,” Eret said, “I show up for the first time in like a century to distract guards while you smuggle out a public enemy? All 7 of us are public enemy number 1 now.” 

Bad sighed, “Delightful. So if you need any of us for a while we’ll be here.” 

“Do you guys need any help?” Phil asked simply. 

Karl paused, “We should be good but Eret has your numbers so we’ll let you know… however, Eret mentioned something about virtues opposite of sins? What’s that about?” 

“Low rank angels are assigned virtues the same way low rank demons are assigned sins,” Wilbur said, “I’m a Kindness angel, opposite… envy I believe. Tommy is a forgiveness, opposite Wrath.” 

“Is that why the gremlin likes me so much?” Techno asked. 

Wilbur nodded, “That and he’s very close to getting in trouble. Tubbo is a Humility, opposite Pride. Phil’s Charity, opposite Greed.” 

“What do you mean Tommy’s almost in trouble?” Karl asked. 

“He gets mad very quickly, and holds grudges, which is what it takes for a forgiveness angel to become a fallen angel,” Phil said, “So… we left before they could do that.” 

Karl paused, “So maybe we shouldn’t let Tommy idolize Techno?” 

“I won’t affect ‘em,” Techno said, “I have control over my influence on others. The rest of you however… namely Bad, have work to do.” 

“Oh… that would explain why you and Sapnap are very prideful considering all the time you’ve spent with him,” Eret said, “I forgot sins and virtues could do that frankly.” 

Techno shrugged, “They’ll figure it out.” 

“Me and Phil are not gunna be friends,” Karl said simply. 

Wilbur paused, “But you’re sloth.” 

“I’m doubled,” Karl said. 

“That can happen!?” Tubbo asked, “That’s horrible what?! Why is that allowed to happen?” 

Karl smiled, “We don’t know Tubbo. However, coming to Earth in order to help Tommy… was a mistake. Earth is full of a chaotic combination of Heaven and Hell. If anything, it’ll put you all in trouble. Heaven is much more strict than Hell. You guys stray from your paths at all and your white wings won’t be white much longer. For us to no longer be demons, we have to give up every single sin like thing, which as gay men? We cannot do…” 

“Are you saying that Earth is inherently bad?” Wilbur asked, confused on if Karl actually thought that. 

“Compared to Heaven everything is,” Karl said, “Earth isn’t inherently anything. It has a combination of good and bad that Angels and Demons aren’t supposed to really mess with. It’s made us far kinder than any other demons. Although we were predisposed to it… All I’m saying, if Tommy sees what some people get from their forgiveness? You’ll have more problems than you’ve solved.” 

Wilbur shook his head, “Earth can’t be that bad. Humans are naturally guided to light and Heaven.” 

Karl laughed, “Do you really believe that? Then why is there poverty? Why is there war? Why are there killers who walk freely among the streets? Earth and Humans aren’t naturally or inherently anything, each and every one of them are full of both sin and goodness. And we are supposed to be the deciders of which prevails in each single case. If humans were inherently good, then I doubt Bad would be on our side.” 

“I mean… I indirectly caused the death of like… almost 2000 people,” Bad said. 

“Negligence isn’t a sin though, it’s considered a mistake,” Karl said, “You got pinned with Pride because it was the best fitting one. Almost every CEO gets pinned with Pride. You were a good person, the fact you indirectly caused those deaths led to you basically killing yourself. You were, and still are, good. You simply wouldn’t meet Heaven’s standards of good, because you were not perfect.” 

“Not to bash you Karl, but you’re a biased source having been born in hell,” Sapnap said. 

Dream shrugged, “I mean he’s right though. As someone raised as human for 17 years, there’s no such thing as a ‘pure’ or all good human. I mean, in history class almost everything we hear about is humans being horrible. Even the ‘good guys’ in those stories kill hundreds. Humans can’t be good nor bad. Do you guys actually know any angels who were human in their past life?” 

All four of the angels paused, thinking. Every angel they could think of that they knew were created by God, this was their first life. Sure there were people in Heaven who were humans in their past life, but they were not angels. “Exactly,” Karl said, “But… that doesn’t mean you guys shouldn’t try. Even though no human will ever really be an angel, they can still go to Heaven. Unlike Hell, you guys do have options.” 

“You guys broke the angels,” George mumbled. 

“I see no reason they should be blinded by ignorance,” Karl said, “I’m biased but I’d say a knowledgeable fallen angel is… better off than an ignorant angel.” 

Eret shrugged, “Most fallen angels are better off that way. I mean, they clearly weren’t best as angels.” 

“You are speakin’ from experience there,” Techno said, “It shows in your voice Eret.” 

“I have associates all over,” Eret answered simply. Sapnap paused for a moment before looking at Eret with a questioning look. Eret shook his head some and Sapnap sat up. 

“Wait who??” Sapnap asked, “Since when?! Eret you have to tell me those things!” 

Eret paused, “I’m fucked.” 

“Oh you were fucked anyways Eret,” Sapnap responded, “But tell me!” 

Eret looked at the angels in the room before shaking his head, “Nope. I do not think I will.” 

“Is.. he… are you dating a fallen angel that we know?” Phil asked Eret. Eret just looked down at his phone and didn’t respond. 

“Eret answer us,” Wilbur said. 

Eret shook his head, “You specifically will be livid Wilbur.” 

“Who!?” Wilbur asked, “I can recall literally every angel you talked to during your double agent thing is still there. Who!?” 

“Who said I met them in Heaven?” Eret asked. Wilbur got even more confused and bewildered at that. “You really want to know?” Wilbur nodded. “Fundy.” 

Wilbur paused, “I don-” 

“He changed his name after falling.” 

“That was the worst hint you could have ever given me then,” Wilbur said. 

Eret nodded, “I did it on purpose. Also, that attitude isn’t very kind of you Wilbur. Eager to prove Karl’s point?” Wilbur paused before highkey freaking out. “Don’t worry. You can’t fall unless you stray while you’re still in Heaven.” 

“Why would you know!?” Wilbur asked Eret. 

“...Access?” Eret answered, “I’m not revealing all my secrets. Sorry Wil.” 

Wilbur sighed, “Just… please tell me his name?” 

“Floris,” Eret said simply, “Did you forget your ‘son’ fell?” Everyone watched as Wilbur’s face widened in just surprise and shock. “He misses you guys… out of respect I didn’t tell him you had come to Earth. If you do see him, call him Fundy.” 

Wilbur paused, “He’s okay?” No one commented on the pure emotional voice crack. 

“Yeah, he’s okay. He’s doing pretty good… sleeps a lot and doesn’t go out… you guys can hide the white wings… black wings don’t have that ability so he tries to avoid being seen. If you want I can take you to see him later.” 

“Uh Eret,” Dream said, “When I said we all stay here, that included you. Just invite him over. Not like I have control over who enters my house anyways.” That last sentence was a joke. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “You love us Dream.” 

“I’m still curious how you guys broke my lock still,” Dream said.

“That was Techno,” George answered. 

Dream looked at Techno, “Babe the fuck!?” 

“I can summon a sword on command. George wanted in and I fixed it afterwards.” 

Dream rolled his eyes, not actually upset about it. “Seriously though Eret,” Dream said, “Invite him over. You don’t get to leave this house just like none of us get to. You said we were enemy number 1, that means they’ll be looking.” 

“Fine,” Eret said, texting Fundy with a sigh. The group continued to just talk for a while, Eret eventually saying Fundy was on his way, but was taking his time. When Fundy got there, Eret answered the door, and said something quietly to Fundy before letting him inside. Fundy saw Wilbur and gasped, quickly hugging him. Wilbur hugged back, smiling some. 

Fundy pulled away with a panicked look, “Woah woah wait! Why are you on-” Fundy looked around the room, “You brought Tommy and Tubbo? Are you stupid?! Do you know what Earth does to people? How are you not fallen-” 

“They can’t fall unless they mess up in Heaven,” Eret said. Fundy paused some. “They’re fine. Be happy not panicked.” Fundy smiled before pulling Wilbur and Phil into a hug, shooting a look at Tubbo and Tommy, who quickly rushed over and hugged Fundy too. 

Fundy eventually let go to look around some, “I didn’t realize you still talked with people on both sides Eret.” 

“The angels weren’t intentional, and they’re still a bit mad with me about being a double agent,” Eret said. 

“What do you mean?” 

Eret paused, “I forgot to tell you… I might’ve back-stabbed Wil, Phil, Tubbo and Tommy saying I was getting information about Hell for Heaven and telling people in Hell I was getting information about Heaven after they vouched saying I was good and shouldn’t immediately get killed.” 

Fundy looked at Eret and blinked some, “Why am I dating you?” 

“I love you,” Eret said. 

“Love you too,” Fundy replied before smiling and ruffling Tubbo’s hair. “What are you guys doing on Earth anyways?” 

Wilbur paused, “Avoiding Tommy falling…” 

“It’s not too bad really,” Fundy said, “The biggest issue is feeling as though you’re not a part of any side and being distrusted by everyone. The wings are fine, but makes it hard to go out in public.” 

“You think wings are bad?” Techno asked Fundy. 

Fundy looked at Techno, “...How have you made it this far?” 

“Hoods and fake shoes,” Techno answered simply. 

“...Good luck,” Fundy replied, “Jumping back though… you thought bringing him to Earth, America specifically would help him stop being angry and more forgiving?” 

“I was told it was a poor choice,” Wilbur said. 

“And who said that?” 

“Baby fangs and the other sloth aligned person in the room,” Eret answered. 

Karl crossed his arms, “Not just sloth. I lean much more heavily towards Greed than Sloth. I’m just tired a lot really.” 

Fundy nodded some, looking around the room and assessing everyone some, trying to figure out everything, his eyes landed on Sapnap and blinked some. “That is a whole ass Lust demon committed to one person.” 

“Thanks, it's the trauma!” Sapnap said. Fundy bit back a laugh but nodded some. “And committed is a strong word when I flirt with everyone in this room besides the angels.” 

“Or at least he tries to,” Bad said, “Wait how did you know he was a lust demon? I mean we can tell but the angels couldn’t.” 

Fundy paused, “Oh it comes with being fallen. I’m literally like half demon half angel now. It makes it so I can identify what virtue an angel is aligned to as well as what sin a demon is aligned too. I also could in theory travel to both Heaven and Hell. Heaven just won’t let me in and would push me back to Earth. Everyone in Hell would just hate me.” 

“Eh, they hate everyone anyways,” Karl said simply, “Especially us right now.” 

Bad paused, “No shit! We went there, showed up with a high ranking vampire, stole two heavily wanted prisoners and then went on a fucking massacre of guards Karl! That is why we’re here right now!” 

“...oh wait are you that group that tried to overthrow the government?” Fundy asked. 

“Our reputation grows,” Sapnap remarked, “Yeah.” 

Techno paused, “...We can try again.” 

“Absolutely not!!” Karl said, “if we try again it won’t be a public flogging it’ll be  _ much  _ fucking worse!” Fundy paused for a moment before realizing that wasn’t really too extreme for hell. 

“Okay but  _ this  _ time we have Eret, Dream, and George, and we bring the angels-” 

“No!” Bad said, “Stop Techno. It’s been like 50 years for Hell and we are still dealing with the effects of our first attempt.” Techno crossed his arms but shut up. “We can get personal revenge later on when things are calm again.” 

Sapnap smirked, “Oh yeah we got a man to scalp and break the bones of.” 

“I am going to assume there’s a good reason and not ask,” Wilbur said. 

Dream paused for a moment, “The guy who cut your hair.” 

“Don’t fuckin’ talk ‘bout it.” Dream put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry for bein’ mean.” 

“You know I don’t give a fuck,” Dream said before wrapping his arms around Techno’s shoulders. “Anyways Fundy, welcome to the squad uh… We’ve got… depression-” Dream was cut off by Karl losing his shit at the statement. “Hysterical laughing apparently.” 

Karl calmed down, “It was just so blunt… Like yeah it’s clear but fuck dude! I didn’t ask for the call out.” 

“I could’ve said something worse,” Dream said, “I don’t want to scare off Eret’s boyfrie- actually he’s dating Eret, nothing will phase you huh?” 

“Yeah no you won’t get to me,” Fundy said. 

Dream nodded, “A good quality to have. Your friends are still having an issue with that.” 

“How were we supposed to respond to Sapnap saying ‘Techno would like killing me too much’ and Techno responding ‘you were the one begging for it’?” Wilbur asked, “How do you respond to that?!” 

Fundy laughed before covering his mouth some. “That’s actually a good clap back, that is… wow.” 

“It shut him up for once so it was worth it,” Techno mumbled. 

Bad paused, “...Bottomnap-” 

“I will kill you,” Sapnap said, “Hurt or not I will beat your ass within an inch of your life if you say something like that again Bad.” Bad laughed some, knowing Sapnap was joking. “I’m not a bottom.” It was now Techno’s turn to laugh. “I’M NOT A BOTTOM!” 

Fundy paused, “I dunno, it sounds like denial to me, ouch.” 

“I’m not a bottom!” Sapnap protested again. 

“Sapnap,” Eret said, “Stop lying to yourself. At least say the truth.” 

“The truth is I’m not a bottom!” Sapnap said, “A switch isn’t a bottom!” 

“Oh, so now you agree with that logic?” Karl asked Sapnap. Laughing at the glare Sapnap gave him in response. 

Dream rolled his eyes and joined in on the joke, “Sapnap stop denying it. We can all tell George tops.” Sapnap glared at Dream in response and made the most offended noise when George laughed as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Eret and Fundy call each other 'boyfriend' but it's more like a queerplatonic relationship. There is not a lot of romance, simply a bond beyond 'best friends'.


	10. Back In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since kidnapping Techno and Sapnap got the kings and guards of hell nowhere, instead they target the weakest of the group. 
> 
> TW: kidnapping, blood, torture (DESCRIBED THIS TIME), some descriptions of pain, mind slipping, starvation, descriptions of violence/fighting, potential lasting injury, temporarily nonverbal character (I don't know if that's a trigger but better safe than sorry), mentions of permanent death.

The group all fell asleep inside Dream’s house, so when Karl woke up, arms chained above his head in Hell, not only was he pissed, he was confused. Looking to his left he saw Dream, to his right George. Why they didn’t grab Bad instead confused Karl, but he didn’t expect to get an answer. Slowly George and Dream woke up too, looking at Karl with scared expressions. “Don’t speak at all,” Karl said quietly, “Don’t protest anything. Avoid reacting the best you can. Let me do any and all talking.” The two nodded simply. 

Karl stayed quiet and started to quietly analyze the area around them. Set up just like the room Techno and Sapnap were in, that will make it easier for Techno, Sapnap, and Bad to come help. However, it’s only been a few Earth days. Although much better off, Sapnap and Techno were still weaker. Karl took a breath to calm himself, reminding himself that weaker or not Techno was a blood god-- 

Just like Dream could be when fed. But Dream wouldn’t be fed. Would the vampire even be able to get out of here without hurting Karl and George, let alone be able to fight. Karl had to just hope Dream’s self control was stronger than anything else about him, as Eret, a much older and skilled vampire would not be able to handle all the blood that’ll be spilt coming shortly. 

The door clicked open, and Karl quickly looked there. A guard, probably here to torture the fuck out of them. Karl stayed quiet for now. “I knew you and your group were stupid,” The Guard started, “But bringing two very young supernaturals to hell? It’s like you wanted to get caught.” 

“You’re the dumb one,” Karl said, “You left our strongest group and took us? You must want to lose. Can't imagine what your boss will say when you fail to keep prisoners twice. Probably won’t say anything, just start killing you, over and over again.” Karl bit his tongue when he felt a sword slice against his leg. Dream didn’t react to the blood and that got The Guard’s attention.

“A vampire not reacting to fresh blood? Interesting.” The guard went to walk over to Dream. 

Karl reacted before anything could happen, “Hey dumbfuck! Our conversation wasn’t over!” The Guard turned to punch Karl in the gut. Karl groaned in pain, but wouldn’t stop. “Bad hits harder than that.” Karl had gained the Guard’s attention again, keeping Dream safer for now. Karl openly accepted the punch to the jaw, when Karl tasted blood in his mouth he spit it in the guard's face. Karl laughed at the disgusted reaction from the guard. 

More punches, and a few more hits form a sword. Then the guard left. “That’s right bitch!” Karl shouted after the guard. Karl leaned his head back against the hot bricks, breathing heavily. 

“Are you stupid?” George whispered yelled at Karl.

Karl sighed, “Look, I’m fine hurting. I’ve had worse. I’m keeping you and Dream safe one way or another!” Karl spit more blood up onto the floor. “Even if it means internal bleeding right now.” 

“Karl we’ll be fine, don’t get yourself killed,” Dream whispered back.

“They won’t kill me. If I die I’m back at Sapnap’s old place and they don’t know that,” Karl replied, “I can take the injuries. The others can help when we get out.” The three went silent with that, Karl knowing they’d be here for a few days at least. Bad would want a plan before coming, and he was going to force Techno and Sapnap to wait. He’d make sure they stayed as fine as possible. 

None of them bothered to keep track of days or time in general, it would only wear them down more. They could generally guess when it was night as they’d go a few hours without anyone bothering them, but beyond that they didn’t bother with keeping track. Sleeping for brief moments whenever they could, and ignoring the ache in their shoulders from their arms being suspended. 

Karl continued to piss off guards constantly, leading to him being much more beaten and bruised than Dream and George, however the two were still hurt severely. Karl knew that would happen regardless. Dream had started to slowly lose sensibility due to hunger and the smell of blood, and Karl was slightly worried of how Dream would react when their friends got there. Hopefully he wouldn’t accidentally hurt anyone, but Karl knew that if he did, not one of them would care. 

Another round of getting cut and punched, and Karl was growing numb to the pain. He forced himself to react, and fulfill the sadistic desires of their tormentors so they wouldn’t turn to George or Dream to hear screams in pain. Karl’s voice had all but given up on him. Karl let his head hang when the guard left, breathing some and choking back rage. “Karl?” George asked quietly, Dream hadn’t spoken much lately. 

“I’m fine,” Karl mumbled, “They’ll be here soon I’m sure… We haven’t been here for a week yet… it hasn’t even been 8 hours for them… I think.” 

George nodded some and sighed. The three stayed silent, the only real clue Dream was even still alive being his heavy breathing. The hunger was getting to him. Karl just listened to the silence, it was so hard to get any clue of what was happening outside for him. George usually figured it out first. George suddenly strained to try to lean closer towards the door, listening. Karl looked over at him. “Fighting,” George mumbled some. 

Karl nodded some, indicating it was most likely their friends. Shortly after, Sapnap broke open the door and the group paused. “We gotta go,” Karl said, not caring about how trash his voice was, “Techno use your sword to break the chains. Stealth does nothing here.” Techno did so, catching Dream when he simply dropped. Karl noticed Dream didn’t immediately attack Techno. 

“Dream look up, lemme see your eyes,” Techno said, knowing he could use the color to identify just how hungry Dream was. However, Dream didn’t move. 

Karl grabbed a sword from Fundy, “Dream… Dream look up. Clay!” Dream’s head snapped up at his real name, looking at Karl. Dream’s eyes were almost black with how deep of a red they were. “...fuck you’re starved.” 

“I… can eat… on earth…. Sword,” Dream said slowly, it was a challenge. Techno pushed down his worry to look at Eret, asking silently if it was even a smart choice to try. Eret handed a sword to Dream. 

Karl coughed some blood before wiping his mouth, “Let’s fucking go.” Worry was pushed aside by everyone for now, instead focusing on revenge and escaping. Karl ignored every ache and stabbing pain in favor of killing. Karl looked over at one point to see Sapnap and Techno exacting personal revenge on a guard, Karl assumed it was the one to cut Techno’s hair based on Techno scalping the person, but Karl didn’t have time to ask. 

Dream’s hunger turned into pure violence. Tearing people apart however he could, ignoring the blood on his hands and clothes in favor of watching more and more people die. Bodies fell, and suddenly there were hands on Karl’s shoulders and he was back at Dream’s house, the others appearing around him. Karl fell against whoever it was who transported him, and soon realized it was Fundy as he saw the person’s face as they set him on the couch. 

Wilbur was there, helping Bad take care of Karl quickly. Karl noticed Eret taking care of Dream some as Dream was eating off Techno, and saw Fundy and Sapnap both taking care of George. Karl sighed some before coughing more blood. “Fucking gross,” Karl mumbled before Bad wiped blood off his mouth. 

“I’m gunna go out on a limb here, and uh thanks for protectin’ Dream and George Karl,” Techno said. 

Karl smiled lightly before hissing at pain in his leg as Wilbur poured rubbing alcohol in a wound close to infection. “You’re welcome…” 

“Thank you,” Sapnap said, “But what the fuck were you thinking! You’re five times worse than the two of them combined Karl!” 

“I took a note from your book Sapnap,” Karl remarked bitterly. Not actually upset, as he knew it was a dangerous choice but more so snapping out of pain. Sapnap seemed to understand it. “Wilbur where’s your family?” 

“Getting what they need to stay here for a bit,” Wilbur said, “You need all the help you can get.” 

Karl nodded some, “Thank you.” 

“Shut up Karl,” Bad said simply, “You’re going to permanently damage your throat.” Bad handed Karl a water bottle which the Sloth demon took a drink from. Bad then handed a bottle to Sapnap for George. Dream carefully looked around the room, his eyes having started to lighten up. Karl smiled softly at Dream before looking at his hands. Karl threw the closed water bottle against the wall when he realized his rings were gone. Giving George a look of apology when he jumped at the noise. 

“What Karl?” Sapnap asked. Karl pointed at his hands angrily. “Oh they took your rings… oh no.” Karl’s anger about it was so blatantly clear that some people might’ve expected him to be a wrath demon. “We’ll get you new ones.” 

Karl made a motion that made Techno laugh quietly. “Do you only know how to say Fuck in sign langauge?” Karl gave a single nod in response. “Are you going to only say Fuck until Bad says you can speak again?” Karl nodded again. 

“Dammit Karl,” Sapnap laughed some, “You’re gunna be moody over losing your rings but not the torture?” Karl pointed at Techno’s hair aggressively. “Look you didn’t have to go  _ there _ .” 

“No No, he has a point,” Bad said, “Techno’s hair and Karl’s rings are practically the same in their minds.” Bad handed Karl a notebook and marker so he could communicate a bit clearer. “I mean, I think the whole time I knew Techno his hair was long, and the same for Karl’s rings.” 

Karl wrote something and showed it to everyone.  _ I’m stealing some rings to get more.  _

“Karl, stealing probably isn’t the best answer here,” Eret said. 

Karl wrote something else.  _ We’re robbing a jewelry shop.  _

“I’ll break into a jewelry shop with you,” Sapnap said, “After you’ve healed some though.” Karl nodded some. 

Bad sighed, “I’m not gunna be able to stop this am I?” Karl wrote that Bad definitely would not be able to. “Can I ask nicely for you not to?” Karl wrote ‘You can ask, doesn’t mean that’ll change anything.’ 

“Karl is going to be pissed over his rings for fucking ever now,” Eret said, “Great.” 

Karl wrote,  _ I have had those rings basically since I was born dick.  _

“How did you manage to keep something like that for 480 plus years?” Fundy asked Karl. 

_ Skill,  _ Karl wrote. Fundy shrugged some, admitting he can’t prove that otherwise.  _ Skill and wear them as a necklace for the first 30 or so years.  _

“Why?” Sapnap asked. 

_ I grew like a human would for the first 22 years or so,  _ Karl wrote,  _ means I was too small to actually wear the rings.  _

Sapnap paused, “Why did you have them then?” 

_ I stole them from the people I killed.  _

“....What?” Sapnap asked. 

_ Bullies,  _ Karl said,  _ I was the smallest person in our town until 22. I got fucking bullied so I killed em and stole their shit. One of the few things my dad was proud of.  _

“Okay but fuck your dad though,” Dream said, “No rights.” 

Sapnap was quiet for a moment, “We know very little about your childhood.” 

_ You won’t for a while. Want to know a fun fact though?  _

“...Sure?” Sapnap said, hesitant to actually hear what Karl was going to say. 

_ Demons can die before the age of 50. Angels too. Why the fuck do you think I put so much effort into protecting Dream and George.  _

“What!?” Bad asked, “Wait what?!?” Karl put the notebook on the ground and sat there silently, not offering any more information while everyone in the room looked shocked. Karl refused to explain why he knew that information, and if that information affected them at all. Karl shut his eyes, and ignored the fact his memories were resurfacing. 


	11. Understanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad is up keeping watch, Wilbur can't sleep, what else could they do besides talk? 
> 
> TW: philological discussion, mention of Bad's past life.

Bad was sitting in the living room, everyone else asleep upstairs. The angels were choosing to stay with them as extra protection and support, as it was needed right now. He heard footsteps descending stairs and turned to see who it was, Wilbur. Not who he expected, but Bad didn’t really care. “You should probably be sleeping Wilbur.” 

“So should you,” Wilbur said. 

Bad shrugged, “Hard to sleep sometimes. I start thinking too much.” 

Wilbur smiled some, “Yeah I get it. Want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t think you’d be too fond of listening, Angel,” Bad said, “It might make you question your judgement about too much.” 

“Well I’m doing that around you all anyways, might as well help someone out while I do it right?” Wilbur asked.

Bad shook his head some, “You can worry about yourself some ya know. Constantly panicking about everyone else is going to kill you.”

“Speaking from experience there Pride?” 

“Yeah,” Bad said, “It’s a waste of time… there’s always going to be people hurting. People will always be in pain and dying. Worrying about it all the time, kills you.” 

Wilbur looked at Bad, “I’m a kindness Angel. It’s my job to worry about others.” 

“Says who,” Bad said looking out at the night sky. It was weird for them all to be sleeping at night, but right now most of them were sleeping a lot. 

“God,” Wilbur answered, “Obviously.” 

Bad nodded some, “Ever consider he’s wrong?” 

“What?” 

“I’m not saying he’s intentionally misleading someone or trying to hurt you angels, but have you ever considered that he is wrong?” Bad asked, “Maybe your job is worrying about others and being kind and never overstepping… but what if you aren’t good at that? What if you’d be better off somewhere else?” 

Wilbur looked at Bad, trying to figure out what he meant. “I was made this way…” 

“And I was made to be prideful in this life,” Bad replied, “Yet I’m probably the most selfless person in our group, besides you and Phil maybe. Why should you confine your identity to a word? If humans are complex enough to harbor good and evil, and demons are complex enough to harbor good and evil… why shouldn’t angels be?” 

Wilbur slowly sat by Bad, “It’s always been that way for us… we don’t know anything else. We aren’t like most demons we don’t have reasons why-” 

“You should,” Bad said, “An act without a motive is a waste of time Wilbur.” 

Wilbur shook his head, “What would I be besides this? All I am is kindness.” 

“No,” Bad replied, “You’re passionate and smart. You can easily be mean but you choose kindness over it. You’re paternal in a way towards Tommy and Tubbo, you’re intelligent, you’re creative, you are so much more than just kind. No one is just  _ kind.  _ No one is just  _ humble.  _ No one is just  _ prideful.  _ No one is just one thing. Maybe at first, but you learn and you become more than a word.” 

“...You really think all that about me?” Wilbur asked. 

“Yeah of course. You’re very smart, without your help with a plan we would have gotten our asses kicked when going to save Dream, George, and Karl. If you weren’t able to prioritize, you’d still be in heaven and Tommy would have fallen. You were able to realize what would be safest, and you ran with it,” Bad said, “You are so much more than the title of kindness. Because kindness can be foolish, and you aren’t.” 

Wilbur paused, “You think kindness can be foolish? How?” 

“Let’s say for example you see a woman crying in the middle of the sidewalk, naturally your instinct will be to comfort her. That’s what would be kind and only motivated by kindness, right?” Bad asked. Wilbur nodded in agreement. “That woman is faking her crying, she shoots you instead. Your kindness got you killed because you didn’t bother to think of why this woman was crying in the middle of the sidewalk.” 

“That just sounds paranoid to me.” 

“A small degree of paranoia is the difference between a survivor and a victim Wilbur.” 

Wilbur shook his head, “What if that woman was genuinely sad though?” 

“Then yes, you comfort her and she feels better,” Bad said, “And that is wonderful. Let’s try another example. A guy is crying because his girlfriend broke up with him-”

“Of course I’d help him.” 

“She broke up with him because he was cheating and got another woman pregnant,” Bad finished, “Now does comforting him seem like the right option?” 

Wilbur paused, “I… No… but…” 

“Now to him you seem unkind due to not helping him, however you were kind to the ex girlfriend for sympathizing with her and understanding her reason,” Bad said, “I’ll agree, it’s better to comfort people as this is a 1 in 20 chance type of thing. But that’s still what could happen. Kindness is a paradox, everything is. You can’t have anything without the opposite.” 

Wilbur shook his head, “No you’re wrong, forgiveness-” 

“Forgiveness is a choice you make instead of anger,” Bad said, “It doesn’t mean you aren’t angry, you’re just valuing forgiveness over wrath. I don’t think kindness, forgiveness, and whatever is bad, I simply think you view it as absolute. There are times where kindness must be sacrificed for the good of the whole or the self.” 

“I don’t know why you think like that…” Bad looked at Wilbur to continue. “It’s better to sacrifice yourself for others.” 

“I don’t disagree,” Bad said, “I put myself at a disadvantage for the others all the time. Like telling Techno to leave Sapnap alone, I risk the chance Techno gets mad at me instead, but I keep Sapnap out of it. Life is too complex for the simplicity of kind vs mean, yes vs no. You view everything as yes or no right? Do or don’t?” 

Wilbur paused, wondering where Bad was going with this. “Yeah of course.” 

“So, either you do or don’t order fries?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So you look at the fries and, for example, choose not to order them.” Wilbur nodded. “So, although you’re hungry, you leave since you aren’t getting the fries?” 

“No.”

Bad nodded, “you look at the rest of the options don’t you.” Wilbur nodded some. “Life is like that sometimes. You can’t just think ‘comfort them or don’t’. You think ‘Ask what happened and if they need comfort’. You can’t just blindly go around helping everyone, not everyone wants it. You can’t just… decide to always forgive someone. You wouldn’t just forgive someone if they killed Tubbo, even though that would be the kind thing to do.” 

“Some people don’t deserve kindness,” Wilbur said before pausing. 

Bad nodded, “And that's why you have to be more than a word. There are things that come before whatever you’re supposed to be. To me, my friends come before my pride. I can easily set my pride aside and take whatever humiliation there is to protect them. You do the same. You can put kindness aside for people who hurt others, and by doing that you’re not simply kind, despite it being kind to the victims still.” 

Wilbur nodded some. “That’s why we say Tommy being here won’t help him. In Heaven, the biggest issues you get are accidentally stepping on someone’s foot, that’s easy to forgive. But if Tommy saw… I don’t even know. The hundreds of people everyday the justice system ignores, the inequalities of society, the… work conditions of most people… it’s hard to forgive the perpetrator of those things, it hurts too much.” 

“So, why did working conditions catch you up?” Wilbur asked, “Something in your past life?” 

Bad nodded, “I owned a clothing company that blew up… Hired some managers who I thought would keep the line workers safe. One of the factories I owned caught on fire, first floor… wouldn't have been an issue, there were fire escapes… except those were blocked by boxes… 1,982 casualties of the 2000 people in the factory. Six of the survivors were managers I hired…” 

“How do you live with…” 

“I didn’t,” Bad replied, “Drank myself to death within two months… I was the least dicked over of our group though. Sapnap’s life was just tragic… and Techno got backstabbed, pretty literally so… We’re fine. Had a while to get past it.” 

Wilbur paused, “Are you sure you’re okay Bad?” 

“Yeah… I just hope those people didn’t end up how I did,” Bad said, “After almost 600 years… You work past a lot of the pain.” Wilbur nodded softly. “Besides, it made me who I am now. Pretty much directly.” 


	12. Second Time It's Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bad's turn to keep watch again, and if Wilbur just happens to be woken up by Tommy, what's an angel to do besides talk to his friend? 
> 
> And well, if Tommy never woke Wilbur up that's a secret for them to know, not the others. 
> 
> TW: same as last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Bad dynamic go brrrrrrrr

The group had worked out a plan of who stayed up each day to keep watch, Fundy offering to stick around and give an extra person, meaning each person stayed up 1 out of every 12 days. It was Bad’s turn to stay up again, so he was. Silently sitting in the living room and listening, eventually hearing a door open and seeing Wilbur walking downstairs, a red mark on his face. “What happened?” Bad asked quietly. 

“Tommy slapped me in his sleep,” Wilbur answered. 

Bad smiled and tried to not laugh, “I thought him and Tubbo shared a bed.” 

“Tubbo was hogging the blankets apparently,” Wilbur said. Bad covered his mouth with his hands as he laughed, not wanting to wake up anyone with sensitive hearing. Wilbur was smiling, “It’s not funny Bad.” 

“I dunno that’s kind of funny,” Bad said. Wilbur sat by Bad again. They sat silently for a while, looking out of the small gaps in the curtains at humans going about their lives, unaware of their presence right there. Bad looked at Wilbur eventually, “You know, if you hadn’t said Tommy slapped you I would’ve guessed you enjoyed my company Wil.” 

“Well, I definitely enjoy your company over Dream, George and Sapnap’s,” Wilbur said, “So maybe.” 

Bad nodded some, “Just coincidentally, you have issues sleeping on my days, that’s all.” 

“Exactly,” Wilbur said, “Coincidence.” Bad smiled softly, and the two returned to silence. Bad didn’t notice Wilbur had his wings out. Bad did notice when a wing wrapped around him. 

“You have your wings out,” Bad said, “I didn’t notice.” 

Wilbur shrugged some, “Admittedly, I hide my wings a lot for an angel. Most tend to like them much more than I do.” 

“You don’t like your wings?” 

“It’s not that I don’t like them,” Wilbur said, “I just don’t care for them. They’re just there.” 

Bad smiled, “I’ll trade you. Horns for wings?” It was clearly a joke and Wilbur chuckled some. “Sadly I don’t think it’s that simple.” 

“Nope, why don’t you like your horns?” Wilbur asked. 

“Makes it hard to go out,” Bad answered, “I love everyone here, but I like meeting new people. At least you can hide your wings.” 

Wilbur sighed, “That’s true. I mean, people still somehow know-” 

“People don’t approach you because they think you’re an angel Wilbur, they approach you because you’re attractive,” Bad said. Wilbur paused some looking at Bad confused. “...You… you did know that didn’t you? Like, angels are specifically designed to be good looking…” 

Wilbur paused, “I didn’t think humans just did that though.” 

“Oh yeah,” Bad said, “Some will. Others will just stare and whisper to their friends. But…” Bad paused realizing something. “Did you get people asking if you fell from heaven because you look like an angel?” 

“Yes!” Wilbur said, “Se-”

Bad sighed, “It’s a pickup line Wilbur. It's a way for someone to say you look cute and they want to talk with you.” Wilbur paused, before mouthing ‘oh’. Bad laughed quietly. “Oh you look so confused.”

“I didn’t know humans said something like that.” 

“You really know nothing about humans huh?” Bad asked. Wilbur shook his head. “Don’t worry I’ll explain.” Wilbur sat there and the two talked for hours, Bad just talking about stuff and things. Wilbur listened intently, curious to know more about Humans sure, but also just about Bad and the others. Bad happily talked to Wilbur, Bad wasn’t used to someone willingly listening. His friends were all happy to talk, they just enjoyed talking to each other. But Wilbur liked listening.

When night started to come Karl was the first to wake up, happily climbing into Bad’s lap to listen to Bad talking with Wilbur. Bad smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, continuing to talk with Wilbur. Karl enjoyed hearing Bad’s voice so he stayed quiet, he was finally allowed to talk according to Bad but still, he’s started to value being quiet. 

Slowly the others woke up, and after a few others were awake Bad stopped rambling, much to both Wilbur and Karl’s minor upset. Karl laid across both Wilbur and Bad’s laps as everyone slowly filled the living room. “Karl what are you doing?” Sapnap asked. 

“Vibin’,” Karl answered softly. Smiling at Bad and Wilbur’s laughter. “They’re comfy. I don’t think they slept.” 

“I did,” Wilbur said, “until Tommy slapped me.” 

The group all laughed. “The gremlin did what?” Techno asked. 

“So I’m asleep, and this gremlin pushes me and says ‘Tubbo’s hogging the blankets. You’re sharing now’ and I didn’t care so I just let the gremlin in my bed,” Wilbur said, “20 minutes later this gremlin slaps me in his sleep, waking me up! So I just came down here and sat with Bad all day.” The group laughed, ignoring Tommy’s attempts at protest. 

Techno paused, “Wait you and Bad are bein’ friends?” 

“We talked last time it was my day to stay up too,” Bad said.

“The thought of you two being friends,” Eret said, “Is horrifying.” 

“Why?” Wilbur asked. 

Eret shook his head, “I’m not giving you ideas. If I say why it worries me, then you’ll do it just to piss me off Wilbur.” 

“No I would-” Wilbur was cut off by an unamused look for Eret. “I...Bad.” 

Bad sighed, “Eret put your damn sunglasses back on and shut up!” 

“Oh no… they have a system,” George said, “Wilbur can be mean now without getting in trouble… we’re fucked.” 

“We don’t have a system,” Bad said, “I just agreed with him.” 

“Karl help,” Eret said. Karl looked at Eret from his position laying across both Bad and Wilbur’s lap before raising an eyebrow. “....Sapnap help.” 

Sapnap looked at Eret, and then Wilbur and Bad and thought for a moment, “I mean… they could both probably beat me in a fight… while I’d kick your ass Eret… so no.” 

“That was not what I expected him to say,” Dream said, “I am pleasantly supri-” 

“They’d also fuck me while you’re a bottom ass Bitch Eret so-” 

“DAMMIT!” Dream shouted, “This is why we can’t have nice things Sapnap.” Dream glared at Sapnap as he started laughing. 

Bad sighed, “Sapnap, you literally just  _ have  _ to piss off Techno and Dream huh?” 

“Keep angering the blood god and the blood demigod and see what happens Sapnap. Your entrails will be spread across the street and I’m going to laugh, frankly,” Karl said. 

Sapnap smirked and Karl threw something at him. “Why?” George asked, having been leaning against Sapnap, “Why must you risk my life as well?” 

“You’re the idiot wh-... I dated him too. I can’t say that,” Karl said. Sapnap laughed at Karl and Karl went to get up, quickly being held down by both Bad and Wilbur. “...Techno kill ‘em for me?” 

Techno sighed dramatically, “Fine but you owe me.” 

“Techno no killing Sapnap,” Dream said simply. 

“Nevermind, I have been told no.” 

Bad paused, “It really only takes Dream saying it? I’m just going to start telling Dream and George to say things so you guys finally listen!” 

“I don’t listen to George,” Sapnap said simply. George paused, whispered something to Sapnap and watched as Sapnap paled some. “I listen to George.” 

Dream laughed, “What did he say?!” 

“Don’t worry about that,” George said, “The point is, He listens. Therefore, don’t worry about it.” Karl pulled out his phone and messaged George. George looked at it and nodded, “Pretty much Karl.” 

“Stop that right now you two,” Sapnap said, “Stop bullying me!” 

Karl shook his head no, “Absolutely not. Positively no. Negatively yes. No. Nada. Nein? I don’t know how to say no in enough languages for you to understand that George and I will always talk shit about you no matter what you say Sapnap.” 

“...I should’ve expected that.” 

“Yeah maybe you fucking should’ve.” 

Tubbo paused, “I like how Karl is told he’s allowed to speak again and uses his voice to roast Sapnap. That’s amusing.” 

“This is why you’re tied for 4th favorite Tubbo,” Karl said. 

“That’s higher than I ever could have expected thank you!” 

Dream paused, “I’m number 5 aren’t I?” 

“Yeah, but you’re higher up than Sapnap,” Karl said. 

“We dated?!” Sapnap asked, “Am I 6?” Karl nodded. “Number 1 is Bad.” 

“Yes.” 

“Number 2 is… Techno?” 

“No.” 

“George…?” 

“George is tied with Tubbo.” 

Sapnap paused, “Eret?” 

Karl looked at Sapnap before sighing, “I am out here full on laying in two peop-” 

“WILBUR!? REALLY??” Sapnap shouted, “He’s higher than I am!! Then Techno is!?” 

Karl nodded, “Techno’s third.” 

“I can live with that,” Techno said, “I only need Dream to like me. The rest of you are just extra. Besides Bad. If Bad didn’t like me I’d kill everyone here and then myself.” 

“Ouch,” Eret said. 

Techno paused, “I appreciate you all… I simply do not  _ need  _ you guys in my life.” 

“We know,” Sapnap said, “Me and Karl realized like 200 years ago dude. But holy shit codependent on Bad much there?” 

“Hold on now, he’s got trauma,” Karl said, “Bad was who he knew first so it’s fine.” 

Techno looked at Sapnap and Karl, “I hate that you two know so much ‘bout me.” 

“You were the one who told us,” Karl said. 

“That was a mutual bonding session and you apparently lied during it Karl so-” 

Karl cut Sapnap off, “YOU HAVE NO PROOF I LIED!!” 

“Keep yelling and I’ll cut your dicks off,” George mumbled, covering his ears with his hands. 

“Sorry,” Karl said, “But it’s true. They might suspect I lied, but they have no proof because I kept my childhood shrouded in such mystery, they can’t even guess so fuck you guys.” 

Sapnap looked at Karl, “Did you lie?” 

“Oh absolutely,” Karl said. Wilbur, Tommy, Eret and Fundy all laughed. “I lie a lot. I wish you luck discerning my lies from my truths. Because the truths I've told you have been nothing like what I have hidden through lies.” 


	13. Instruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad brings up Sapnap can play guitar, things devolve from there. 
> 
> TW: the words sugar daddy are used as a joke? Other than that we're in the clear? (let me know if I need to add TW ever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az_W_XOV5rs
> 
> A link to the song that get's played (it's Chop Suey by System of a Down for those who don't wanna copy paste)

The group were all sitting in Dream’s living room, happily quiet once more. Bad paused suddenly looking at Sapnap for a moment. Eventually the purple eyed demon looked at him, “What Bad?” 

“Do you still have your guitar?” 

George paused, “Guitar?” 

“...damn didn’t know you hated me Bad,” Sapnap said, “But yes. It’s hidden in my room.” 

“You too?” Wilbur asked Sapnap, “I’ve written a few songs… Phil and Tubbo play piano and somehow Tommy learned how to play trumpet.” 

Fundy looked at Tubbo, “You’re still practicing that?” 

“Yeah!” Tubbo said, “I think I’ve gotten pretty good at it.” Fundy smiled proudly. 

“Sapnap plays guitar and Karl I think knows how to play any percussion instrument in existence,” Bad said. 

Karl paused thinking, “Yeah I think so. Maybe there’s 1 or 2 I’ve missed but I should be able to play most of them, or figure it out. I don’t have a drum kit anymore though, which sucks.” 

“Look, I have an idea,” Fundy said, “Let’s rob an instrument store. Let’s just fucking do that. Who’s gunna stop us?” 

“The cops??” George said.

Fundy shrugs, “If cops see us they’ll be too stunned to do anything first of all, second of all, we can just kill them.” 

“Fundy!” Phil said. 

“We can! At least me and the demon spawns,” Fundy said, “No one said you guys had to do shit. Besides, instruments are expensive. I mean, the one I taught Tubbo with was stolen.” 

“What??” Tubbo asked. 

Fundy paused, “Don’t worry about it Tubbo.” Eret chuckled some as he took another drink of his coffee. “I mean, if you guys want to rob an instrument store I will help you. Be a lot cheaper than buying them.” 

“We have Karl,” Sapnap said, “Money isn’t an issue.” 

“Who the fuck said I’d spend my money on you?” Karl asked Sapnap. 

Sapnap looked at Karl, “Please?” 

“What the fuck do you want me to do?” Karl asked, “Just go buy you all instruments?” 

“Yes,” Sapnap said simply. 

Karl sighed, standing up and looking at Sapnap, grabbing car keys, “You’re coming with. Text me what you guys want.” Sapnap cheered and followed Karl out the door. The others talked about instruments for a while, Bad texting Karl a list of instruments. 

When Karl got back he walked inside and pointed at Phil and Wilbur, “Help unload because I spoiled y’all.” 

“Sugar Daddy Karl!” George shouted, laughing at Karl’s mildly annoyed expression. Phil and Wilbur helped Karl and Sapnap unload instruments, amps, extra guitar strings, drumsticks, and guitar picks. 

Bad hid his laughter, “Says he won’t spend money on us, then does this.” 

“Bad I will throw a drumstick at you,” Karl said, “That’s a fucking threat.” 

“Grumpy Greed Demon,” Eret taunted. Karl threw one of the sets of drum sticks at Eret, glaring when Eret managed to catch them instead of getting hit. “My reflexes are better than yours Karl, you have to remember that.” 

Karl looked at him, “You better sleep with one of your eyes open today Eret.” 

“I always do Karl,” Eret said with a smirk, tossing the drumsticks back. Karl caught them easily. 

Dream sighed, “I’m assuming one of my spare rooms is about to become a music room?” Karl nodded and began carrying things up there. “I’m not even surprised at this point.” 

“Wanna make a bet on if Karl breaks a drumstick or if Sapnap breaks a pick first?” Techno asked Bad. 

Bad laughed, “Karl is pissed. He’s gunna break a drumstick first and that’s guaranteed.” 

“Yeah you’re right,” Techno agreed. 

“I shouldn’t be scared about that,” George said, “Are they actually that aggressive.” 

Bad thought for a moment, “Sometimes. Depends on what they’re playing most of the time.” 

George paused, thinking before looking at Bad, the floor, and then the stairs, “Curiosity killed the cat. But I’m a wolf.” George then ran upstairs to go see what Karl and Sapnap would be up to. Upstairs, Karl was setting up an electric drum kit in the spare room while Sapnap worked on setting up an amp. “Are you two planning on making sure they hear it downstairs?” 

Sapnap looked at the amp he was plugging in to an electric guitar, “Possibly.” 

“My ears are going to regret this but,” George said before sitting on the ground in a corner, “Ima sit in here.” 

“We got the Gogy!!” Karl cheered, plugging an amp into his drum kit. “They’re gunna be pissed.” 

Sapnap smiled, “Good. I hope Techno gets mad. Luckily Dream doesn’t have neighbors right?” Sapnap tested and tuned his guitar while Karl finished setting up his drum kit. “So, the song?” 

“The angels are here,” Karl said, “Yes. The song.” 

Sapnap smiled and waited for Karl to be ready before starting, smiling when he heard Karl join in on time. Sapnap sang as he played, mostly because he  _ had  _ to. With these lyrics? He had to with the angels downstairs. 

Downstairs, they could all hear the song because Karl and Sapnap had the amps turned up very loud. Eret tried to hide his laughter as he watched the angel’s faces turn to that of shock. “They're really out here doing this huh?” Eret asked. 

Dream paused and shook his head. “....Disown them? Can we do that?” 

“But like, one of them is my boyfriend,” Bad said, “They’re just bullying the angels because they know none of us will stop them…. Oh poor George.” 

“He made his choice to sit in there,” Techno said, “His choice. Not ours. His ears.” 

Dream rolled his eyes, “If it actually upset his ears that much we all know he’d leave the room. He’s vibing… I now understand why you said they’d break things though.” 

“FUCK!” Karl suddenly shouted from upstairs 

Bad nodded some, “There it is. Him and Sapnap always get like this.” Karl, Sapnap and George walked down. Bad looked at Karl silently. 

“I broke the drumsticks…” Karl said simply. Not surprised by Bad and Techno’s laughter. “...I… I was angry, okay.” 

“Why?” Techno asked, “Why do you manage to always do this? Just… no normal person hits their drums that hard that often.” Karl just looked at Techno. “...You’re right. That’s fair.” 

Sapnap laughed some, “Now when I say Daddy issues-” 

“Now when I say commitment issues,” Karl said looking at Sapnap. 

“Woah, not commitment-” 

“It’s the fear of marriage for me.” 

Sapnap blinked some, “It’s the obsession with monster for me.” 

“It’s the paranoia of being cheated on for me.” 

“It’s the daddy issues for me.” 

“It’s the mommy issues for me.” 

“...It’s the inability to decide for me.” 

Karl smirked, “It’s the saying you’re gay when you're bisexual for me.” 

“Listen you bit-” 

“I win,” Karl declared. “...Sorry I was mean though. You started it.” The entire group looked at those two in shock. “I didn’t lie. Neither did he frankly.” 

George looked at Sapnap for a moment, processing all that. “I’m sorry what?” 

“You really told him  _ nothing  _ huh Sapnap?” Karl said. 

“Listen Jacobs, I planned on it,” Sapnap replied, “George I’ll explain later.” George gave a thumbs up. 

Karl looked at Sapnap, “You really wanna use my last name when I know your real name Sapnap? Do you really want to do this right now?” 

“This is why you two broke up,” Techno said, “Stop it.” 

“I’m going back to hitting things,” Karl said, walking back upstairs. 

Sapnap was quiet for a moment, thinking, “I’m gunna kill him.” 

“No you aren’t Sapnap,” Bad said, “Besides, they all could tell anyways.” 

“I don’t care about that, I meant him using my real name,” Sapnap said. 

Dream paused, “Wait does he literally know all of our real names?” 

“Dream isn’t your real name?” Bad asked. 

“Look, my parents didn’t hate me  _ that  _ much,” Dream replied, “So no. I told Karl my real name the day you three discussed Eret showing up. George doesn’t know it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW THIS LINE “Curiosity killed the cat. But I’m a wolf.” FROM GEORGE IS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS I'VE WRITTEN THANK YOU <3/p


	14. Playing Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap likes playing cards. That's it. That's the chapter. Have fluff before I destroy you with the upcoming angst. 
> 
> tws: mentions of prostitution to jokingly bully Sapnap, mentions of past sexual relationships (neither is explicit), angry Bad (not that angry, but it shows here and it get's worse in the next few chapters)

Sapnap was sitting downstairs, mindlessly shuffling a deck of cards and thinking through the different card tricks he knew. He smiled some at Dream when he walked downstairs, “Hey Dream. Good morning… or well night technically.” 

“What time is it?” Dream asked.

Sapnap paused, “9pm. This is early for you.” 

Dream shrugged and sat next to Sapnap, “What are you doing Sap?” 

“Shuffling cards,” Sapnap said, “Thinking about the ‘magic tricks’ I know.” 

“Wanna show me one?” Dream asked. 

“Sure. Think of any card in the deck, this one includes jokers so keep that in mind,” Sapnap said, “Don’t tell me it but then tell me an unrelated number.” 

Dream nodded some, “17.” 

“17, okay,” Sapnap said, shuffling cards, “Okay, so the card you’re thinking of will be the 18th one when I go through the deck okay? I’ll remove the first 17 cards off the top and then it’ll be your card.” 

“Sure,” Dream said. 

Sapnap nodded, handing Dream the card deck, “Shuffle it so you know I’m not somehow cheating.” Dream did so simply, before handing it back. Sapnap held the deck in his right hand and pulled the first 17 cards, counting aloud, into his left hand. He flipped over the next card and it was a 6 of clubs. “Your card?” 

“That was pretty cool actually,” Dream said. 

“Not surprised you chose clubs,” Sapnap said to Dream before shuffling the deck again. “They represent intelligence.” 

Dream paused, “Card suits represent things?” 

“Yep, Clubs are intelligence, hearts are obviously emotion, diamonds are obviously material objects, and spades are your strength or violence, also death.” 

Dream shook his head, “Why do you of all people know this?” 

“Do you want the real reason or a joke reason?” Sapnap asked. 

“There’s a real reason?” 

Sapnap nodded, “So, each sin has a ‘head of house’ I suppose. And Lusts’ head of house is Asmodeus. Common knowledge. What isn’t common knowledge is that Asmodeus does not care about sex like at all. He’s more interested in gambling and actually helping people.” 

“Really?” Dream asked. Sapnap nodded some, spreading out the cards to look at them some. “I know so little about that stuff.” 

Sapnap shrugged, “You’ll learn it. It takes some time to figure out the nuances about sins. I mean, it doesn’t help you’re getting taught by people who pretty much rebel from their sins. But yeah, I tend to like playing cards and gambling a lot as well. I have like 5 or 6 different play card decks. One is galaxy themed, probably my favorite.” 

Dream nodded some, happy to listen to Sapnap, “Why do you have so many though?” 

“I dunno really,” Sapnap said, “I usually only have the standard deck with me but the rest are like ‘specialty’ ones. I’m surprised George hasn’t caught on frankly.”

“I mean I never did.” 

“Last I checked Dream we weren’t fucking.” 

Techno walked into the room and pushed Sapnap’s head lightly and jokingly, “And it better stay that way.” 

“And it will,” Sapnap said, “I’m not gunna touch Dream. I get it Techno, you’re possessive. Almost as bad as Karl is with Bad… actually I’m just now realizing how similar you and Karl can be sometimes.” 

“Well stop it,” Techno mumbled, “And don’t let the Rat know about it either.” 

Sapnap nodded. Dream smiled, “Anyways, back to cards Sapnap?” 

Sapnap laughed at the bluntness, “What about them?” 

“Do you only have the standard and galaxy card decks?” 

Sapnap thought, “No. I only have bicycle cards because they’re best quality, but I have the stargazer, the black ghost, metal ones, the archangel ones, and the rainbow unicorn ones. And my main deck… so 6 decks.” 

“Why do you have so many collectable ones??” 

“They look cool,” Sapnap said, “They’re in my bag upstairs right now.” Dream looked at him. Sapnap sighed and handed Dream the normal deck while he went upstairs to grab the others. Eventually he came back down with the five other decks of cards. “Dream, I’m going to trust you and let you actually touch these. You hurt them and I will kill you and accept Techno killing me afterwards.” 

So, Dream and Sapnap sat there talking about playing cards and Sapnap showing Dream the different decks. Eventually the others came down and although they had questions no one said anything, until Karl walked in. “Oh so Dream special special then huh?” Karl asked. 

“Shut up,” Sapnap said, “Techno’s not upset about it so you can’t be.” 

“So, you have your rings,” Dream said to Karl, “Techno has his hair… Sapnap has his cards… Bad?” 

Bad looked over and hummed some, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“See now we have to,” Tubbo said, “Now we’re curious.” 

“You won’t get to know so don’t bother asking,” Bad said simply. 

Dream crossed his arms, “You’re no fun Bad. We’re just curious.” 

“I don’t have to tell you guys anything,” Bad said, “If Karl doesn’t get to know, none of you do.” 

Sapnap shrugged, “George didn’t know about the card thing,” 

“I also don’t care that much about it,” George said, “It’s cute frankly.” Tommy and Tubbo jokingly called them gross for having a cute relationship. 

“I don’t know what it could be about Bad,” Techno said, “...We’ve spent most of our current lives as friends, how do I not know?” 

Bad shrugged, “Not my business if you never noticed.” 

“Ooh he’s getting defensive!” Sapnap said, “We can probably figure it out then.” 

“Can you?” Bad asked, “Go back to talking about playing cards Sapnap, quit hurting yourself by trying to think.” 

Sapnap blinked, looking at his metal cards for a moment and smirking, considering something. He carefully grabbed one, and threw it past Bad into the wall. Bad paused and looked at Sapnap. “I can throw all of them, but only the metal ones will stick in drywall.” 

“Cards are a deadly weapon,” Tubbo said, “What…is this life??”

“They’re only a deadly weapon in the right hands,” Sapnap said. “The metal ones are only good for throwing anyways. The numbers and suits are carved as holes so they can’t actually be used. But yeah, I can throw cards and do card tricks.” 

Karl paused, “See now you have to show us.” 

“Fine, Karl pick any card, jokers included. Do not tell me, and then give me a number.” 

“23,” Karl said. 

Sapnap began shuffling his standard deck, “Who do you want to shuffle it to make sure I’m not cheating?” 

“Wilbur,” Karl said. 

Sapnap handed the deck to Wilbur and waited until Wilbur handed it back, “Okay good. So Karl, you said 23. I will pull 23 cards into my off hand and the card you’re thinking of will be 24th. Okay?” 

“Alright.” 

Sapnap began counting, pulling 23 cards aside and tossing the 24th card onto the table, not seeing it. “Queen of Diamonds. Flip it over.” 

Karl did so and Sapnap was right, “I hate that you can do this.” 

“I’m not surprised you picked Diamonds though Karl,” Sapnap said, “Most people tend to pick the same suite each time. Especially when they have strong ideals.” Sapnap looked at Dream, silently telling him to not tell the others what the suites meant. “I know a few others as well. But this one is my favorite because it’s one no one has figured out when I’ve done it yet.” 

Bad went to ask something but decided against it. Karl did not have such self control, “When did you do card tricks for others?” 

“Before we tried to overthrow a government but after we broke up,” Sapnap said, “How else did you thin- You guys didn’t.” 

“Oh no we did,” Karl said.

Sapnap sighed, “You really thought I was a prostitute?” 

“Have you met yourself!?” Karl asked. 

“If I had been a prostitute I’d have more money than you Karl,” Sapnap said, “And we all know it.”

Techno rolled his eyes, “We also would’ve never seen him Karl.” 

“Bro what the fuck?!” Sapnap asked, “I am not that big of a whore. I have only slept with four people in this room… which is… good?” 

Eret paused thinking, “When did he sleep with Techno?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Techno said simply. 


	15. Fundy's Involuntary Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy let's it out that he has a roommate, and how dare he not bring them over to meet the group? 
> 
> And said roommate might know Bad, but not in this life. 
> 
> TWS: Bad's past life (fuck I write that a lot), guilt, ANGRY BAD VERY ANGRY BAD, let me know if I need to add more.

“How did my house become a hangout spot for all of us? There’s so many of us,” Dream said, “Why is this my house?” 

Fundy shrugged, “I’d let you all come to my place but uh… my roommate? I suppose, wouldn’t like it, I don’t think.” 

“You have a roommate?” Wilbur asked. 

“...I mean technically yes,” Fundy said, “It wasn’t a choice. More so I’m her roomma-”

“Fundy has a woman??” Tommy asked. 

Fundy shook his head, “Nope. No. It’s complicated. She… It’s more like her house that I moved into without her knowing about. We talked through it, it’s fine.” 

“...Your house is haunted?” Bad asked, “And you haven’t mentioned it?” 

“I didn’t consider it really, not like I needed to. I don’t think you guys would meet her, she doesn’t leave,” Fundy said. “Well she can, but she doesn’t want to be stuck with me 24/7.” 

Bad paused, “Oh yeah, ghosts are attached to a place or person… I forgot about that.” 

“...You have a ghost friend?” Dream asked Fundy. Fundy nodded. “...Fun.” 

“Dream and George are still finding things out and being confused,” Sapnap said, “This will probably last forever.” 

Dream looked at Sapnap, “Well maybe if you guys fucking  _ told  _ us somethings-” 

“No,” Sapnap said, “Now I’m not going to. It took me 100 years to struggle my way into understanding things, you two get to do the same as well.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, “100 years? Pussy. Took me 65.” 

“Well some of us weren’t born in Hell Karl!” Sapnap protested, “Anyways, Fundy has a ghost girlfriend?” 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Fundy said, “She’s a roommate.” 

“She’s gunna be very upset that people are calling her your girlfriend,” Eret said simply. Fundy gave him an annoyed look, agreeing. Eventually they pressured Fundy into asking his roomie if she would be willing to come meet them. 

The next day, Fundy came over and the air around him was a bit colder, “Nikki, wanna show yourself? No one here wants to hurt you.” A girl phazed into view next to Fundy, levitating for now. Pigment showed up and it showed she had blonde hair. 

“Hi,” She said softly, “I’m Nikki…” The others went around and introduced themselves. Nikki smiled softly. “Nice to meet you guys… been a while since I’ve actually been around a lot of people…” 

“That’s okay,” Dream said, “It was for me too and then Bad showed up and brought Techno, Sapnap, and George with him. I’m going to blame Sapnap for the angels.” 

“We did meet him first, but Techno did bring us here,” Tubbo said.

Techno looked over, “I do not want to be responsible for this. Do not make my boyfriend mad.” 

“None of us fear Dream,” Karl said, “We fear you Techno.” 

Bad paused, “I FEAR DREAM! Did you not see that fucking murder machine in hell?” 

“...You have a point.” 

“...I wasn’t that bad,” Dream said, “I didn’t… It was fine.” Dream laid his head on Techno’s shoulder, while Techno had an arm around his waist. “I was calm.” 

Wilbur paused, “How… bad was it?” 

“Dream did more damage than Bad, George, and Eret combined,” Karl said simply. Wilbur looked at Dream in concern, who simply shrugged some. Nikki looked at Fundy before looking at the group again. Fundy just shrugged some, not knowing either. Nikki carefully stopped levitating, standing next to Fundy showing she was pretty short. Fundy gently hugged Nikki. 

Nikki looked at Fundy before hugging him with a smile. “Oh so you have energy today?” 

“Yeah,” Nikki said, “I mean...might be everyone else’s energy and I’m stealing electrons but…” 

Eret looked at Nikki, “You can… steal… energy?” 

“...I can do a lot of things,” Nikki said, “And it’s less energy more so electrons, they’re what make things physical and like… touchable? I don’t know how to explain the science of it.” 

Phil thought for a moment, “Yeah that makes sense. More or less.” Nikki smiled.

“You’re so nice,” Bad said to Nikki. “Run…Oh no Sapnap and Techno are gunna drive you insane Nikki. Run.” 

Nikki shook her head, “Can’t be worse than Fundy and Eret. Those two have driven me crazy already. I was crazy beforehand considering where I worked.” 

“What does that mean?” Eret asked. 

Nikki shrugged, “Should’ve quit the job I had as soon as I saw the place. I didn’t, and now look at me so… eh it’s whatever. Been like… almost 300 years since I died… 292 I think. Or so.” 

Bad thought for a moment, doing some mental math before looking at Nikki, thinking some more and then just  _ froze.  _ “Oh… Nikki… where did you work?” 

“It was a factory for Noveschosch clothing,” Nikki answered simply. Bad’s face fell, and Techno, who knew Bad’s old last name, froze and just looked at him. 

“What is it Bad?” Sapnap asked. 

Bad sighed, “Well 292 earth years is roughly 560 hell years Sapn-” 

“SHE WORKED FOR YOU!?” 

George growled, “Ow. Stop shouting when you’re right next to me!” 

“Stop shoutin’ in general,” Techno complained. 

Nikki looked at Bad, “Your real name is-” Bad shook his head. “Oh okay… I won’t tell.” 

“Thank you,” Bad said, “But...um… I’m sorry-” 

“Everyone knew you weren’t looking at everything closely Bad,” Nikki replied, “You hired people you trusted and it wasn’t your fault that they betrayed you in exchange for profit. It’s capitalism, not a crime.” 

“It should be,” Bad said, “Sure Earth was a lot different back then but that didn’t excuse-” 

Nikki sighed, “Bad it’s fine. You trusted those people. Putting your trust in the wrong people isn’t a crime. It isn’t your fault people are good at lying.” 

“But-” 

“ _ You _ didn’t cause it. Even if you did, I forgive you,” Nikki said. Bad sighed and just went quiet. Karl, Sapnap, and Techno who all know of Bad’s past life were quiet as well. 

Wilbur was quiet as well, “...the chances-” 

“I know,” Bad said.

Karl paused, “Wilbur knows about your-” 

“Yep,” Bad answered simply. 

“Does he know you-” Sapnap was cut off by Bad nodding some. “....You simp-” 

“Stop,” Bad said, “I do not want to talk about this.” 

Sapnap paused, “You don’t get a choice.” Bad looked at Sapnap, glints of red in his eyes and some of his skin starting to turn to a charcoal color. “ _ Nevermind, _ ” Sapnap said quickly. The group navigated quickly out of that territory, not wanting Bad even more upset. Slowly Bad’s skin turned back to its pale color and he stopped looking so angry. No one mentioned it. 

Wilbur kept one eye on Bad while talking with the others, clicking pretty naturally with Nikki, although it definitely helped that Fundy had talked about them all in the past. Bad eventually mumbled an apology about getting angry which no one was upset about, much to Bad’s surprise. 

The ghosty girl fit in with the group great, acting even more in between them all than Fundy. Karl pointed out it was probably because she was a human, and therefore would never be fully good or bad. But Karl smiled and admitted she clearly leaned towards good which Nikki said thank you about. 

“You’re all nicer than Fundy even said…” Nikki said quietly, “I’m glad he suggested I meet you guys…” Nikki’s smile was one of pure happiness and optimism. Wilbur was in awe that she managed to think like that after dying so tragically, while Bad was just in awe someone thought like that so easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me about the science in this it's the most bullshit thing i've ever written. HOWEVER DO ASK ME ABOUT THE MATH BETWEEN CONVERTING HELL YEARS TO EARTH YEARS THAT WAS FUCKING *HELL* TO FIGURE OUT AND DO MATH FOR A HIGH SCHOOL DROP OUT LIKE MYSELF! 
> 
> also I'm spoiling y'all with fluff. This comes to an end pretty soon. (things go downhill and fast.)


	16. Third Times The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Wilbur again can't sleep again and Bad bears some of his insecurities for Wilbur, who of course reassures him. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of Bad's past life (fucking hell I need to stop writing that), Bad and Wilbur dynamic typical discussion in my book, ANGRY BAD IT JUST ABOUT PEAKS HERE GUYS, let me know if I need to add more!!

Bad didn’t even say anything as Wilbur sat next to him, all too used to their routine at this point. “First time is a surprise, second time is normal, third time it’s routine,” Bad said to Wilbur with a small smile. 

“Your company is just too good to pass up,” Wilbur said, “You act like yourself here. You’re different around everyone else.”

“Around everyone else I’m too worried they’ll get hurt.” 

Wilbur looked at brown eyes and a red bandanna, “Not worried about yourself getting hurt? Or me getting hurt?” 

“No one has a reason to hurt you Wil,” Bad said, “And I’ve been hurt before. I’m fine hurting again.” 

“Not to sound like I’m telling you how to live Bad, but that seems like an unhealthy mindset.” 

“Maybe it is,” Bad shrugged, “but it’s how I’ve always thought. I’m fine hurting, I don’t want to but if it happens, it happens. If it keeps others safe, then whatever.” 

“I guess that’s fair all things considered.” 

“So, what are you going to tell the others about why you’re down here this time?” Bad asked, “Because Tommy told me that never happened last time and that red mark was just from how you were laying.” 

Wilbur sighed, “I ask him to do one thing for me and he just can’t huh?” 

“He only told me,” Bad said, “But what is the excuse going to be this time?” 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll figure something out.” 

Bad shook his head some, a small smile on his face, “Just tell them we like talking. Not like they need to know how… personal our talks are.” 

“You know more about me than Tommy and Phil combined,” Wilbur said, “If they find out I’m a dead man walking Bad.” 

“Join the club,” Bad replied. 

Wilbur paused, “I suppose that you guys are dead men walking huh.” 

“Wilbur we have maybe days before something happens. If you guys are here? We’re all dead men walking.” 

“We aren’t going anywhere Bad,” Wilbur said, “Every angel is trained with swords so… we’ll help you.” 

Bad looked at Wilbur, “Are you even allowed to kill people?” 

“No,” Wilbur answered, “But in Heaven’s eyes, Demons don’t count.” 

“Well that sounds like a shit thing to say. Seeing as Demons and Angels are practically the same.” Wilbur paused, thinking and realizing Bad had a point. Demons and Angels might as well be the same, the only difference is what side you’re on in many ways. Well that and appearance. “Never thought of that?” Bad asked. 

Wilbur shrugged, “Why would I? Until a month or so ago I hadn’t met any demons in person.” 

“I guess that’s fair,” Bad said, “You never read about Demons?” 

“You really think Heaven would have books about Demons when Angels aren’t even supposed to go to Earth?” Wilbur asked. 

Bad sighed, “So when do you plan to tell the others that you guys didn’t come here to protect Tommy but rather all of you?” 

“Never.” 

“You should,” Bad said, “It’ll stop Karl from bringing up how Earth will drive you all crazy.” 

Wilbur shrugged, “Fundy will gut me for lying to him.” 

“Eh, fox boy doesn’t have that type of energy.” Bad smiled at the laugh he got from Wilbur. The two were sitting right by a window this time, some flitters of sunlight came through the blinds and lit up both of their faces in a soothing way. It was comfortable. Bad didn’t know what the hell it was about Wilbur that was so oddly comforting, not in a way that made you soothed and tired. But with Wilbur it was a comfortable where you could stay up for hours just sitting there doing  _ nothing  _ with them. 

Wilbur looked at Bad, “...so what was going on that day with Nikki? Ya know, your skin and all.” 

“Oh that…” Bad sighed, “I hate it  _ so much.  _ If I get too mad, my eyes get a reddish tint and uh… my skin turns that ashy charcoal color… I just hate it.” 

“You really hate being a demon huh…” 

Bad sighed, “It’s not supposed to be enjoyable. It’s because we fucked up in our past lives but yes I do.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong-” 

“Have you seen Nikki?” Bad said, “She looked panicked over a candle Wilbur!” 

Wilbur looked at Bad, “Accidents happen. You didn’t mean for that place to catch fire. You didn’t know that there were unsafe practices occurring. Also, 292 Earth years ago?? Bad everything was unsafe. There were no ‘safe’ jobs. You can’t help that tragedy struck one of your factories. Thousands of others burnt too.  _ It happened. _ ”

“And it’s my fault for not carin-” 

“You did and still do care,” Wilbur said to Bad, “You…did all that you could. It’s not your fault the tragedy hit there.” 

Bad shook his head, “She’s 19… forever now. She died at 19. She had a whole life ahead of here. There were children who died in that fire, Wilbur.” 

“And most of them are living happily in Heaven, those who are in Hell must deserve it if you do right?” Wilbur asked Bad. Bad went to protest but then stopped. “I mean Earth is so full of pain that death must be preferable to them right?” 

“No…Earth isn’t just full of pain… There's so much good here that you don’t get in Heaven or Hell,” Bad said. 

“Like what?” 

Bad looked out the window again, “The sun… I never realized that Hell didn’t have a sun until I came here… You never value the sunrise and sunset when you’re alive as a human, and then in Hell you forget it existed. It’s always warm there and slightly dark, like a… dusk. And then Earth… you see the most beautiful colors in the sky twice a day… and the light is bright and blinding but in the best of ways.” 

“Is that why you sit here and look out the window on your days up?” Wilbur asked Bad. 

“It’s beautiful,” Bad said, “And then there’s the green. Fundy said that Heaven is full of white, and that there’s not a whole lot of color. Hell is mostly reds, blacks, orange… blue and purple. But no green. Yet Earth is so full of  _ every  _ color. I… I feel bad for George, he’s colorblind he doesn’t realize how beautiful all the colors are… Earth is… beautiful.” 

“Not like humans seem to realize that,” Wilbur replied, looking out the window at people passing by, “They seem to be destroying nature faster than anything. It destroyed some of the angels emotionally.” 

Bad shook his head, “They’ll learn. Humans learn from mistakes. They’ll fix it.” 

“Maybe, if they come to their senses.” 

“Now that would be an angel’s job right?” Bad asked.

Wilbur shrugged, “Being told to do the right thing doesn’t work for most people. They need a reason to not be bad, not a reason to be good.” 

“That’s where we come in huh?” Bad mumbled, laying his head on his arms resting on the window sill. “I feel bad for Dream and Eret. The sun hurts them enough they both avoid it… It sucks they can’t enjoy that.” 

“They prefer the darkness anyways,” Wilbur said. Bad shrugged some in agreement before adjusting the bandanna around his neck. “So, can I ask about the bandanna? It’s obviously important to you since that’s how everyone identifies you.” 

Bad shrugged, “It’s just my bandanna. I guess it stands out.” 

“Not until mentioned,” Wilbur said, “Is there a reason you wear it?” 

Bad shrugged some before taking it off from around his neck, revealing the veins on his neck were the dark charcoal grey that his skin turned when mad. “That’s why…” Bad had the bandanna resting in his hands. “I hate seeing them in the mirror. It’s why I wear the long sleeves too… the less of it I see the better… I don’t think anyone has seen my neck really…” 

“You’ve slept with Sapnap,” Wilbur said, “And I’m sure you’ve slept with Karl as well.” 

“I have. I’ve always kept my bandanna on. So far, no one has cared…” 

Wilbur paused, “I’m the first person to s-” 

“Yep,” Bad said, before moving to face Wilbur, carefully tying the bandanna around his neck. Bad chuckled some. “Red isn’t your color really.” Wilbur smiled at Bad some, and watched as Bad returned to looking out the window. Wilbur gently touched the bandanna around his neck. He didn’t know why he felt  _ off  _ about it. Not in a bad way, just odd. Wilbur shook his head some and looked out the window with Bad, not sure why his face was light pink. 

The two sat in happy silence together beyond the occasional comment about something or another, never on any singular topic, just off hand comments. When they heard footsteps coming down stairs, Wilbur reached to undo the bandanna, but Bad shook his head. Saying it was fine for him to keep it on. Wilbur went back to watching the sunset with Bad. “What are you two doing?” Karl asked. 

“Watching the sunset,” Bad said softly, “Wanna join us?” Karl nodded and sat on Bad’s other side. He didn’t comment about the bandanna switch. Instead, Karl looked at the beautiful orange and pink in the sky. Bad gently held Karl’s hand, and laid his head on Wilbur’s arm some. 

As others woke up, no one said anything. Either too stunned by the scene or knowing the three needed this. No one noticed Wilbur was wearing Bad’s bandanna, because at the angle their heads were, you couldn’t see any of their necks. Sapnap had out a book and pencil and was drawing the scene. No one knew Sapnap could draw, but no one asked for now. 

The silence broke when Sapnap set the drawing in front of the three boys at the window. Bad turned to look at him, “Thank you.” Now, everyone could see Bad’s bandanna was missing. But then Wilbur turned around, and it wasn’t. 

“Since I’m not afraid to ruin sentimental moments, I have questions,” Techno said simply. 

Bad sighed, “Yes I’m letting him wear it. Yes my veins are always this color. I don’t like it and please don’t talk about it.” 

Techno thought for a moment, “That answers all my questions.” 

“I have one,” Phil said, “Why are you two always up together?” 

Bad and Wilbur looked at each other and Wilbur sighed, looking at Phil. “I like talking with him.” 

“Yeah enough to lie!” Tommy said, crossing his arms. Phil looked at Wilbur silently for an answer. 

“Tommy never hit me in his sleep… I just needed an excuse.” Bad smiled and rolled his eyes, they were hazel. No one had seen that before, besides Karl. Karl smiled some and hugged Bad. Bad kissed Karl’s head and held him softly. 

Techno paused, “Your eyes are a different color…” 

“It happens,” Bad mumbled, “Hazel is super happy. You all can guess what the red tinted eyes mean.” Wilbur had his wings out with one around Bad and Karl. 

Tommy paused, “Oh so they’re special then huh?” 

“Do not get upset-” 

“What does he mean?” Karl asked Wilbur. Wilbur looked at Tommy blankly, not willing to glare. 

Wilbur rehid his wings, “I don’t have my wings out often. Tommy’s just being himself.” 

“Oh no he’s getting meaner,” Sapnap mumbled, “Earth really messing with you huh Wilbur?” 

“Earth hasn’t done shit.” The group all paused besides Bad, surprised Wilbur said even a mild curse word. “You guys cannot fucking break over that. Tommy, Phil, and Tubbo you guys have heard much worse from me.” 

Tubbo paused, “I’m just wondering if we’re letting them know now honestly.” 

“I mean, Bad already knows.” 

“What do you and Bad not know about each other?!” Eret asked Wilbur. 

Bad looked at Wilbur, thinking for a moment, “....I don’t know. I’m sure there’s  _ something.  _ I don’t remember all of my 560 years as a demon and don’t remember the majority of my human life… but there’s probably  _ something.”  _

“He saw your neck before any of us Bad,” Sapnap said. 

“Yeah,” Bad said, “The topic came up.” 

Sapnap looked at Bad, “Do I need to bring up the time you stabbed a knife through my hand for suggesting touching your bandanna. That’s your fucking thing dude.” 

“And I’ll fucking do it again if you don’t shut the fuck up Sapnap,” Bad said, some of the darkness from his veins expanding to cover more of his neck and his eyes tinting red.

“....Bad… are… is your bandanna your item?” Sapnap asked, “Like my cards or Karl’s rings.” 

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Bad said simply before walking upstairs past everyone. Karl and Wilbur looked at each other for a moment before both of them followed quickly after Bad. Bad was in his room, currently his and Karl’s room. Trying to calm down. The dark grey covered his neck and reached up towards the bottom of his face. 

Karl quickly wrapped his arms around Bad, tucking himself close to Bad and almost acting as a stuffed toy for Bad to just hold. Wilbur stood there, unsure what to do. He didn’t have a plan on how to help Bad, he reacted on instinct. Wilbur moved to stand by Bad and carefully hugged him as well. 

Bad wrapped his arms around both of them. Holding both of them close. Karl kept mumbling things, calming and comforting Bad, and Wilbur wrapped his wings around the group, almost as though shielding them from anyone else. Bad calmed and eventually looked at them, he turned and went to look through a drawer. Grabbing two new bandannas. 

The two others looked at Bad a bit confused but smiled seeing one bandanna that matched Karl’s favorite blue sweater and one that matched Wilbur’s favorite yellow sweater. Bad handed the yellow one to Karl while he tied the blue one around his neck. Bad was wearing a red sweater. All three started laughing at this. Not because it was funny, but out of an odd happiness of forming this odd triangle that everyone would notice. 

“You look nice in blue,” Wilbur said quietly to Bad. 

Bad smiled, eyes turning hazel, “Our three colors are the weirdest match ever… but I like it.” 

“I thought you only had red ones,” Karl said, “I think we all did.” 

“Only the red ones worked with whatever I was wearing,” Bad said. Karl smiled and kissed him softly and quickly. Karl paused for a moment before whispering something to Bad. Bad looked at Karl, questioning if he was being honest. Karl nodded. When the group went back downstairs, no one said anything. Even if Wilbur, Karl, and Bad all holding hands with matching outfits was something new. No one said anything, because there wasn’t anything to be said. The only thing said was by Sapnap, an apology to Bad. 


	17. "You just killed him!?" "He'll come back."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy pushes Techno's buttons and Techno decides to show exactly *why* he's called the blood god. Than discussions of plans. 
> 
> TW: Major Character Death (He does come back near immediately), beheading, blood, near apathetic response to death, angry/snapping in response to stress, mentions of drinking and ending sobriety

No one was really paying attention to anything, everyone doing their own thing in their respective corners. Karl, Bad, and Wilbur were staring at the stars out the window. Eret and Fundy were on their phones, looking at some sort of content. The three other angels were talking quietly in a corner about  _ something.  _ But Techno wasn’t listening, instead focused on planning for what to do when they get attacked. 

Then he felt someone leaning against him, Dream was just leaning there. Techno smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Dream and kissed the blonde hair on Dream’s head. “Aww, how soft Techno,” Fundy said. Techno paused, processing what was said before looking at the fallen angel with a death glare. “What you are. Not like you’ll do anything.”

Eret slowly moved away from Fundy, sitting on the other couch with Sapnap and George instead. “Wanna fix that statement fox boy?” Techno said monotone. Dream moved some, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was about to happen. Everyone was watching the exchange. 

“Why should I? You’re a softie who can’t accept it,” Fundy said, “That’s not my-” Fundy was cut off by an axe flinging through his throat. Fundy’s head fell from his body and blood spilled onto the carpet as Fundy’s body fell to the side. 

It was quiet for a moment before Eret just sighed, “Techno, you really had to do that in the living room?” 

“The blood’ll go when his body does,” Techno said, “He respawns at his house. He’ll be back shortly.” 

“YOU JUST KILLED HIM!?” Tubbo asked. 

“Uh… yea.” 

“WHY?!” 

“He deserved it for bein’ a bitch,” Techno answered, “He’ll be back.” 

Karl sighed, “Techno you’re the reason we cannot go more than 20 years without one of us dying.” Techno shrugged, and wrapped his arm back around Dream, holding his boyfriend close. Dream sighed but didn’t say anything, if the blood left with the body then there was no need to worry. The angels watched in stunned silence as Fundy’s head and body slowly phased out of this world. 

Techno looked at Dream as the blood disappeared, “See. Don’t worry so much.” 

“He’s gunna be pissed,” Karl said, “Respawning isn’t fun.” 

“He’ll learn to not piss me off twice then won’t he.” Techno didn’t react to the Angels' still stunned expressions. 

Bad sighed, “You guys thought he was called The Blood God for no reason? He’s done this to all of us.” 

“And we have the scars to prove it,” Sapnap mumbled, “Mostly me.” 

“Stop pissin’ me off then,” Techno grunted. When Fundy got back, it was almost like nothing had happened. The only thing that showed he had just died were his tired eyes and the new scar around his neck. Techno didn’t acknowledge him. 

Fundy paused before saying, fairly loudly, “What the fuck!?” 

“Want me to do it again?” Techno asked, “If you keep shoutin’ I will.” Fundy sat back down and grabbed his phone again. Not saying anything. “And now you all learned a valuable lesson about callin’ me soft.” 

Sapnap shrugged, “I mean you are pretty soft sometimes Techno.” 

“...When this is over and I can kill you without you immediately gettin’ imprisoned you’re a dead man Sapnap,” Techno said simply. 

“That’s at least 300 Earth years, I’ve got time,” Sapnap said. 

Techno smirked, “But I won’t forget.” 

“I’m counting on it.” 

“You fuckin-” Techno cut himself off, knowing better than to say that to Sapnap. “You’re lucky I respect you somewhat.” 

Sapnap nodded some, “I know.” 

“If you two keep this shit up my 400 year sobriety is going to come to an end and that is a fucking  _ promise, _ ” Bad growled at his friends. 

Sapnap looked at Bad, “You know what I will do if you start drinking Bad. Don’t make me go there.” Bad tore his eyes from Techno to look at Sapnap. The two had a silent staring contest. Seeing who will give in first. 

Bad ended up losing, tearing his gaze away and crossing his arms. “Whatever N...Sapnap.” 

“Why have you four been so moody the past week?” Tubbo asked, “I’ll ask since everyone else is too afraid to.” 

“I don’t know. It might have something to do with the fact we’re overdue for an attack and any day now could be our last as free men,” Bad said, “It’s been a month here which is over a Year and a half in hell. They’re ready and waiting to take us. And they won’t be dumb enough to leave someone behind this time. They’ll take all 7 of us, maybe 8 with Fundy as well.” 

Karl shook his head, “So we’re a bit stressed.” 

“So that’s why you’ve all been silent or arguing?” Tubbo asked.

Sapnap shrugged, “Less silent more so only having a mental conversation. Haven’t let George, Eret, or Dream in on it. Don’t want Dream and George panicking.” 

“Not doing a whole lot when you’re all easy for me to read,” George mumbled, “I can tell when you’re mentally arguing even.”

“Why not just discuss it out loud?” Phil asked, “Because we’re here to help and knowing what the plan is could be helpful.” 

Karl shook his head, “Bad’s paranoid and he can’t hold us all in a mind connection together easily.” Wilbur wasn’t surprised by any of the information once again. “...And we’re unsure if we should let you guys help. What happens when angels enter Hell without being fallen?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Tommy said. 

“No one does,” Eret answered, “They don’t want to risk you guys somehow getting hurt or killed… because what happens to an angel killed in Hell as well?” 

Wilbur shook his head, “It’s a risk I’m at least willing to take. If you guys somehow get captured, I don’t care if it kills me I’ll find a way to get you guys out.” 

“I know you would Wilbur,” Bad sighed, “It’s not like… well maybe… they only have the ability to listen…. Not see.” Bad grabbed a notepad and began writing quickly, before handing to Phil. Phil read it and gave Bad a smile before passing it to George and Dream, Eret and Fundy moved to stand behind the two and they all read. 

Sapnap gave Karl a look and Karl nodded. Sapnap rushed upstairs and came back with a stack of notebooks, he handed one to each person. Yellow for Wilbur, Red for Bad, Light blue for Karl and dark blue for George. Lime green for Dream and Dark green for Tubbo. Pink for Techno. Orange for Fundy and Nikki, dark purple for Eret. White and green striped for Philza, orange and yellow striped for himself, and red and white striped for Tommy. 

_ Here’s the plan,  _ Bad wrote and showed them all. The group nodded and the next few hours were silent, spent with only scratches of pencils on paper. They had found a way to keep themselves from being listened in on while still having a way to form a plan. The main issue being how to get the angels to hell in case all the demons and Fundy got captured. 

Wilbur shook his head and wrote,  _ Simple. One of us goes back to Heaven long enough to fall.  _

_ Absolutely not,  _ Bad wrote,  _ We can’t ask any of you to do that to yourselves.  _

_ It will be the only way unless there’s someone else someone knows able to go back and forth,  _ Wilbur wrote. 

Fundy paused,  _ I don’t know of anyone. Haven’t met any other fallen angels yet.  _

_ I can’t think of someone willing to be around angels,  _ Eret wrote,  _ even for something like this.  _

Wilbur sighed,  _ Look. I’ll do it. I’ll go up there, piss some people off and fall. I’ll be fine.  _

_ Wilbur you don’t have to,  _ Tommy wrote,  _ I’ll do it.  _

_ Absolutely not Tommy. You and Tubbo are not falling,  _ Fundy wrote,  _ You’re too young. Even falling when older can cause mental issues and sanity problems. You guys would snap… It would have to be Phil or Wilbur.  _

_ I don’t want to be an angel anymore anyways. I can do it, I promise,  _ Wilbur wrote.  _ I can do it. I was going to do it anyways guys.  _

_ Even if he does, will he know how to get to Hell and back?  _ Dream asked. 

_ It becomes an instinct immediately,  _ Fundy wrote,  _ You know how to do that before your wings are even grey. It takes an earth year for them to turn black… they go from white, to grey, to black.  _

_ Wilbur we can figure something out, You don’t have to,  _ Bad wrote. 

Wilbur shook his head,  _ That would take too long. Besides, we have to keep George, Dream, Tubbo, and Tommy from dying as well. This is the fastest and easiest plan. If I leave today I can be back by tomorrow. Fallen.  _

Regretfully, everyone agreed to the plan. Wilbur would leave, and fall. And he would be their ticket in and out of hell  _ if _ everyone got taken. If they don’t take Fundy then Wilbur falling would be for nothing, however Wilbur seemed somehow excited for the change. He wasn’t as old as Philza by any measure, and was close to Bad’s age at 550. In those 550 years Wilbur grew bored of Heaven’s strict rules. 

Fundy made sure Wilbur knew the falling wouldn’t hurt, as long as he caught himself before landing. Wilbur smiled at his ‘son’. “So, there’s no way to talk you out of this?” Fundy asked, the group was outside for now. Saying goodbye to Angel Wilbur before he went to Heaven. 

“It’s our best choice for transportation,” Wilbur said, “Besides, as I said… I don’t want to be an angel anymore.” 

“You’re willing to be ousted by all sides? Feel as though you don’t fit in any realm?” Fundy asked. 

Wilbur shook his head with a small smile, “Fundy I don’t need to fit in any realm. I have you guys. Who the fuck else matters?” 

Fundy couldn’t help his smile at Wilbur’s comment, “I think I’d have to agree with you Wil.” 

“See you soon right?” Bad asked Wilbur. 

“Of course,” Wilbur said, “I’ll be back before sunrise. Promise.” The sun was slowly setting in the distance. 12 hours, 12 earth hours is all it would take for Wilbur to fall. 

Bad smiled, “I’ll time you.”    


Wilbur smiled back, “Good. See you guys in a bit.” The others all nodded and Wilbur was off. The last time any of them would see his brown hair with white wings. The rest retreated back inside before Dream and Eret got hit by sunlight that would hurt them. Bad pulled out his phone and started a timer. Time to wait for Wilbur. 


	18. An Angel No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's back. 
> 
> Tw: none I know of, let me know if that needs to change. 
> 
> READ THE END NOTE PLEASE PLEASE *PLEASE* (This will also be the shortest chapter I publish probably)

It took Wilbur 8 hours. The sun hadn’t even begun to set yet before he walked into Dream’s house, grey wings sitting against his back and a smile on his face. Bad stopped the timer and looked at Wilbur, “Before sunrise means 1am?” 

“Look,” Wilbur said, “You three  _ cannot  _ go back to Heaven. You’ll get yeeted so damn fast.” 

Phil nodded some, “I expected that much. Not often angels up and leave.” 

“While there though,” Wilbur said, “I found this… interesting book… I might’ve stolen it but we need it so.” Wilbur tossed a book onto the table, it was about angels and demons. “Turns out Heaven did have some… that one talks about angels in hell and demons in heaven… Your welcome.” 

Sapnap paused, “Wilbur I could kiss you right now.” 

“Please don’t,” Wilbur said simply, “I tagged pages that should be useful for us. Might make things easier.” 

Tubbo rolled his eyes, “Yeah okay. I can’t read Wilbur. Show us the wings!!” Wilbur rolled his eyes but turned around and spread out his wings, the grey feathers standing out against the yellow of his shirt, he still had Bad’s red bandanna on. “The grey looks good on you Wil!” 

“Look better than I did,” Fundy remarked. Wilbur smiled, looking at Bad who shook his head some silently. 

Karl smiled, “You look happy Wilbur.” 

“Despite the reason for it, yeah I am,” Wilbur said, “Feels right.” Bad hid his smile, no one needed to know just how happy Bad was about this all. For now, they needed to see Wilbur and Bad as close friends, nothing more. Just until they can convince people to leave them alone. They needed to make sure no one was distracted in the coming few days. 

Bad nodded some, “You guys know you can’t be here… they’re taking everyone in this house… for this to work. For them to not take you guys as well you need to be at your own house. We’ll text every 30 minutes and if one of us doesn’t text someone then you know what to do.” 

“I know,” Phil said, “...we’ll leave in the morning.” The group all nodded. They knew that shit was about to go down, and of course the demons were going to resist being taken but that hasn’t seemed to work before. They were reliant on the angels knowing when to rescue them. The last few hours as a whole group was spent making sure the angels would be fine in hell. Relieved sighs were heard when they read that Hell did not affect Angels at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter where this is more important. The next chapters have a naming scheme, they will all have biblical verses for names correlating to what happens in that chapter. I want to warn you all. I will put what the verse says in the summary after the trigger warnings. That's all, I just want you all to know this as I know biblical verses can be *heavily* triggering sometimes. I will publish more chapters tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and enjoying the book. If you want to message me on discord, feel free to (although I cannot guarantee a response) 
> 
> My User is: Hurricane_Child#6014
> 
> Chapters come tomorrow. <3 /p


	19. Matthew 10:28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons wake up in hell. Again.
> 
> TW: TORTURE (again), religion (adding the tag as it's a lot more prominent here than other chapters), mind break, blood, broken bones, and *angst*
> 
> Bible verse: "And do not fear those who kill the body but cannot kill the soul. Rather fear him who can destroy both soul and body in hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO PUBLISH YESTERDAY I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MY SINS READERS IM SORRY FUCK

Waking up in hell again, arms chained above his head, Techno was pissed but not surprised. He looked around and saw all the other demons or demonic creatures and Fundy. None of the angels or Wilbur. They would be out of here. It might take a week, a month, maybe a year. But they’d get out of here and they’d be fine. They simply had to survive. 

The others woke up slowly, and sure, they knew this would be worse than ever before. But they had a plan this time. Bad let out a steady breath, he looked around and reminded himself he had to get through this. Karl was mumbling something no one cared to hear for now. Eret was grateful he had eaten during the day, as he knew this would drive him crazy. 

Having each other there was going to make this easier, but they all also knew it would make it worse. It was odd to have such a Limbo like situation while in Hell. No one spoke, beyond Karl’s mumbling. Techno caught the last few words of it as a guard entered the room, “Et in hora mortis nostrae.” Karl stopped when he saw the guard. 

“Look who it is,” The Guard remarked. 

Karl recognized the guard, “How’d my blood taste bitch?” 

“Like shit.” Karl laughed at the punch to the gut. All four of the older demons planned to annoy the guards, take as much shit as they could. Keep the other four safe. Even though Fundy seemed to already be able to handle it. There wasn’t time to ask. 

Karl rolled his eyes, “You still punch like bitch. You’d think in the year you’ve had you would’ve trained.” Another punch. “Listen might want to send someone who knows what they're doing at least. Or do you guys just love us enough to send the weakest to ‘deal with us’?” An hour passed, Karl eventually losing the breath to challenge the guard. 

The guard’s eyes moved to Dream and before the Guard could do anything, Techno was speaking, “It took you over an hour to get Karl to be willing to shut up. How are you not fired?” Techno now had the guards attention and he prepared to take any heat the guard gave. 

The others were silent. George and Dream have already been told to stay quiet except for the few instances where the others couldn’t protect them, in which case they needed to make every noise of pain possible to fulfill the sadistic needs of the guards and get it over with quicker. Eret would be of little help as it would be a day tops before the blood got to him. Fundy told them to not worry about him and that he could handle anything they threw at him.

Their plan would hopefully be flawless. So they endured, each coping in their own way. It seemed like they just needed to wait for the angels. Although Techno and Sapnap doubted the angels would come. Bad knew better, he knew Wilbur would make them so he didn’t worry. Karl knew this too. The others just trusted their holy and one not so holy friends. 

Day one ended after the guard beat Techno. Day two ended with Fundy having a broken wing, which he admitted would take forever to heal, Bad having slashes in his arms and legs, blood dripping to the floor, and Sapnap bruised, from arguing and challenging. Eret was fully distracted by hunger after that. 

Day three, Sapnap, Techno, George and Dream were taken away from the room by the person who cut Techno’s hair. The other four sat in silence, knowing that Dream and George would be mentally wrecked, as would Techno. And Sapnap’s legs would be useless to him. 

Bad choked down his rage seeing Sapnap being  _ carried by Techno _ , back to the room. Techno could barely walk himself, and his hair was shorter than ever before. None of them said anything, but they all knew Techno would be silent unless necessary even after they are out of here. At that point the guards knew none of them would be going anywhere. They were let down from their chains, but they heard two new locks shut on the door. 

“At least we’ll feel our arms,” Sapnap mumbled, choking down pain from his legs. 

Bad paused, “What bone?” 

“My femurs,” Sapnap muttered. 

“So the ones hardest to heal?” 

“Yeah no shit Karl,” Sapnap snapped. Karl wasn’t upset about it. They all had to be forgiving of the other's rage and outbursts for now. Fundy was completely gone, just like his head was empty it seemed. 

Eret spoke quietly, “Floris… you good?” 

Fundy moved for the first time in a day to nod, “Do they know?” Eret shook his head no. “If you need me, my real name is Floris. It’ll get my attention. Fundy won’t right now.” The four demons nodded. Dream just seemed different. They didn’t know how but he did. George was himself, but just horrified at this all. 

It was another two days before another big thing happened, day 5 in Hell. Eret snapped at a guard who went to touch them, all to intent on draining them for food. The guard left after punching Eret in the jaw harshly. They all waited, knowing something would be done in response to that and none of them wanted to know what it would be. 

Two guards returned and one had items in hand. The four eldest demons could recognize them as vampire muzzles, to keep them from biting when in jail and other situations. One walked up and fought to put it on Eret. The other approached Dream, all of them watched as Dream shakily grabbed it from the guard's hand and put the muzzle on himself. The Guard smirked some, “Oh you’re a good one aren’t you?” 

Dream said nothing but looked the guard in the eyes before nodding softly. They could all tell this was Dream’s brain of getting him through this, even if they hated it, they knew why he behaved like this. It hurt Techno the most, the fight in his lover far gone for now. Dream sat with his hands in his lap, the muzzle fairly tight against his face, but not painful in any way. 

The guards shared an amused look before leaving again. “Dream?” George asked quietly. 

“If I obey they won’t hurt me. If I’m on their good side that’s less hits the other four take in protection of me,” Dream’s speech was slurred. Hunger getting to him but not to the point of silence yet. “I’ll be fine afterwards. Just let me do what I must…” The others agreed to leave him be. 

Dream sat calmly with his muzzle on, it didn’t bother him in a way. It was nothing like being tortured. He didn’t need to feel humiliated around these people, so it didn’t humiliate him. Eret however was enraged about this, but knew that taking it off would result in more pain than he wanted to deal with. 

It was silent for a while before Karl’s mumbling started again, as unsettling as it should have been, the others found it oddly comforting. However, Fundy noticed what it was this time, not fully back within his mind. “...Karl are you mumbling the Hail Mary prayer in latin?” 

“I’ll explain after, but yes,” Karl said. 

Bad hummed, “So that’s why the guards look so uncomfortable… that should be making at least me, Sap, and Tech uncomfortable as well.” 

“Have you met our other friends?” Karl asked, “Their influence is ruining that sensitivity for us.” 

“Noted,” Bad mumbled, “I don’t know how you know that though.” 

Karl raised an eyebrow, “Well you know I’m religious. Make a guess Bad.” 

“...That makes a lot more sense now.” Bad and Karl’s discussion seemed like that of friends, they didn’t want to show the weakness of the relationship. Techno and Sapnap knew their partners needed the comfort so they accepted the weakness in exchange for Dream and George’s comfort. Eret and Fundy were both so detached from reality right now, it didn’t matter for them. 

Techno sighed, “You guys realize we’re here for a while if they even show up.” 

“They’ll show up,” Bad said simply. 

“Yes because their kind are always willing to storm into Hell to help Demons,” Sapnap remarked. 

Bad shook his head, “They aren’t normal for their kind, and none of us are normal for ours. They’ll come.” 

“If they don’t?” 

“They will,” Bad said again, “I just...I’ll explain after.” Techno rolled his red eyes and went back to silence. Bad didn’t know how to tell the others how he knew the angels would come. The reason was something two people in the room knew. Bad, and Karl. It wasn’t something that should be said where enemies could hear. 

Day after day crawled by, everyone getting beat, cut, punched, and more. It was wearing them all down, and they knew this time they wouldn’t fight as soon as they were out. But that was the plan, the plan was to leave right away. The angels said they would work out how to get them out and Wilbur told Bad to not worry, so Bad hasn’t. 

A few times people were pulled from the room. This was one of those times, a guard was curious about how silent and aloof Fundy was and wanted to try to figure it out. No one said anything. “You,” The guard said to Dream. Dream looked up, eyes a dark dark red and blinked at the guard. The guard handed Dream’s the transporting chain. “Chain him up for me.” 

Dream thought for a moment, before shakily and slowly getting up, walking to Fundy and doing as told. He then carefully pulled Fundy to his feet and led the fallen angel over to the guard. “Wonderful,” the guard mumbled. Techno hated the tone in the guard’s voice. It was too fond, too amazed, too  _ soft.  _

The guard left with Fundy and Dream returned to his spot on the wall. “Dream…?” Bad asked, “You’re still with us right?” 

Dream took a moment, mustering energy to respond, “Would’ve taken Fundy either way…. Avoid… fight.” 

“Okay,” Bad said quietly, “I wanted to make sure…” 

“You… are… friends. Always your side,” Dream spoke slowly. It drained so much energy from him. 

“Who knows, maybe helping will get you fed,” Techno mumbled. 

Karl rolled his eyes, “Wishful thinking much?” 

“Let me be a blind optimist for a few moments Karl.” 

“I know,” Karl said. He also knew Techno hated that Dream was making the guards like him, even if by accident. Techno didn’t want any of them to think fondly of Dream, because Dream was his. Dream was silent, head resting against the wall. His eyelids keep fluttering. He was going to pass out from malnutrition again. Dream’s head lolled to the side as he blacked out. They had gotten used to this at this point. 

“His control is… outstanding,” Bad mumbled, “Even with the muzzle Eret’s tried attacking us and guards. Dream… he’s still controlled.” 

Karl sighed, “Even exposed to blood and raised human doesn’t do that. It’s something about him.” Eventually Dream came to, rubbing his eyes slowly. He didn’t have to say it, they all knew he hated passing out anyway. Eventually Fundy was pushed back into the room, his hair and upper body were wet. He was waterboarded. 

The Guard pointed to Dream, “Unchain him.” Dream nodded and stood up, carefully going to do so, he took one step forward before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. His hunger was too much for him to even move at this point. The guard unchained Fundy himself and Fundy went back to sit down. The guard looked at Dream for a moment, and Techno caught a look in the guard’s eye that he hated. The guard turned and left. 

When Dream woke up again, he heard Karl’s voice, “Dream take off the muzzle and eat off one of us.” 

Dream shook his head, “You’re… all too weak… I’ll kill you, and that’ll hurt us all.” 

“Dream I swear-” 

“Not happening…” Dream mumbled, “Don’t waste your breath.” It was a while before anyone came into the room again, Dream hadn’t moved, he was simply laying on his arm on the floor. Breathing in the scent of blood, body odor, and metal. When the person reentered the room, they walked straight to Dream and picked up the starved vampire. Even if Dream had the energy to fight against it, he wouldn’t. 

“Wait don’t hurt him-” Karl was cut off.

“We aren’t going to,” The guard replied, “If you care about him, you’ll all just wait and behave.” The group was all silent and watched as Dream was carried from the room. Techno’s anxiety suffocated them all to silence, not knowing what was happening to Dream right now. 

Techno watched the door with unease, worried about what would happen. If they were going to keep Dream away from the rest of him, beat him, even if they said they won’t hurt him you couldn’t trust these guards. No one said anything about Techno’s constant anxiety about this all. When the guard returned, he was carrying Dream again, but this time the young vampire was sleeping. His muzzle was still on. The guard carefully set Dream down, and left the room. 

When Dream woke up, he sat up easily. He didn’t struggle. His eyes were a lighter red and he sighed some. “They fed you…?” Bad asked Dream.

“Yeah,” Dream replied, “I’m no help to them passing out all the time.” 

“Help-” 

“They won’t make me hurt you guys,” Dream said, “They… understood I wouldn’t do that… but help transport… they’ll do that anyways… besides I might be able to convince them to feed you guys as well, especially Eret.” 

Karl looked at Dream, “...You’re smart as all hell.” 

“I do what I can,” Dream replied, “I’ll do what I can here until they arrive.” 

Fundy spoke for the first time in a few days, “That guard… the one who likes Dream. He’s fine. I wouldn’t say good. But he’s fine.” 

“What do you mean?” Karl asked, “Do you see what he did to you-” 

“He didn’t do this to me. Only took me there and back… we’ve only seen him take us to and from and like Dream, unless he’s hurt one of you?” Fundy asked. Everyone shook their heads no. “Then he’s fine.” 

“He’s still taking us there.” 

Fundy looked towards Karl, “People get desperate. Eret betrayed friends and foes alike for money before. A demon doing this for money-” 

“Is likely…” Bad mumbled, “We’ll find out.” The group fell silent again. 


	20. Luke 6:37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels to the rescue, and Karl reunites with an old friend. 
> 
> TW: Aftermaths of torture (let me know if I should add others)
> 
> Bible Verse: “Judge not, and you will not be judged; condemn not, and you will not be condemned; forgive, and you will be forgiven."

One month, 18 days, 14 hours and 37 minutes. That’s how long the demons and demon-like creatures have been sitting in Hell, in their cell. Things were better however. Everyone was still being hurt sure, but a certain Guard had come through for them. Said Guard entered the room again, quickly handing out food. Dream smiled at him kindly. “Hey,” Dream said to the guard, gently accepting the cup of blood. 

The Guard never spoke a word beyond to tell Dream to chain or unchain someone to move them. Despite helping them all he stayed detached. “Still don’t get to know your name?” Dream asked. The Guard shook his head no. He didn’t want someone there to know who he was. “Who is it? Which one of us did you know?” The Guard didn’t react, just looking at the cup of blood which Dream drank. None of them knew where he got the blood for Eret and Dream, not like asking would yield an answer. 

“...I hope you tell me your name someday,” Dream said simply, handing the cup back to the Guard. He received a noncommittal shrug in response. “You realize never answering will just make me ask more?” 

“Ask a thousand times if that gets you through your day's Dream,” The guard responded, “You won’t get an answer.” 

“Longest sentence yet,” Dream smirked, “You sure I won't find out?” The Guard rolled his ocean blue eyes. 

George paused, “Tech do you…” 

“Yeah… Screaming, fear,” Techno said.

Dream looked at the Guard, “That’s probably our pick up crew… look if you want to get out of here alive we’re willing to take you… but I need your name…” 

The Guard heard the noise now getting closer, “...Skeppy.” 

“SKEPPY?!” Karl asked, “That-” 

“Probably not the best time,” Sapnap said. 

Phil’s voice was heard, “ALL OF YOU AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!” The others moved away the best they could, and an explosion blew open the door. Wilbur was standing there with a crazed smile and charcoal and dust all over his face. 

“Hello Darling,” Wilbur said to Bad. 

“You look great,” Bad said, “Not the time. Skeppy... carry Sapnap.” Skeppy nodded and carefully picked Sapnap up, trying to minimize the pain in his legs. 

Tubbo paused, “Well you guys seem healthier than I thought.” 

“We had food this time,” Bad said, “Which means everyone hold on to someone. We don’t have time to fight.” Everyone grabbed onto someone and then they were back in Dream’s house, Nikki was waiting there, medical supplies ready and started handing it out to the angels quickly. She paused at the new face. 

Karl grunted some from the effort of transporting Dream and Eret who grabbed onto him, “Nikki give the new guy stuff. He can help… He’s an old friend. Someone I met before meeting Sapnap.” 

Nikki carefully gave him what was needed and watched as Skeppy laid Sapnap down and quickly worked to help Sapnap. Skeppy thought for a moment before just using a knife to cut Sapnap’s pants off so he could actually work on setting his femurs correctly. “If you wanted-” 

“Not the time,” Skeppy said, cutting off Sapnap’s comment. It was quiet as people worked, Fundy pushing Nikki off and telling her to take care of the others first.

Wilbur was working on Bad, Tubbo was working on Karl. Phil was focused on Techno, Tommy focused on George. Eret was drinking up a premade water bottle of blood, and Dream had one too while Nikki worked on him. Skeppy was surprisingly more knowledgeable about medicine than a guard tended to be and had gagged Sapnap to muffle screams as he worked to re-break and set the half healed bones. “I know,” Skeppy said to Sapnap, “I’m sure there’s painkillers you can take afterwards.” 

Fundy was working his way out of the state of mind he’s been in for a month. “I’m never going near any standing water again… showers are fine...nothing fucking else.”

“Sorry it took us so long,” Wilbur said while cleaning and stitching one of Bad’s wounds. “Making bombs takes a bit of time.” 

“Can I ask why he called you darling?” Phil said to Bad. 

Bad grunts, “We’ve been dating for a bit now. Over 2 months for me since I was in Hell. A month or so for him.” 

“But Karl-” 

“He’s datin’ Wilbur too.” 

Sapnap laughed lightly, Skeppy now working on other injuries, “Bad’s got bitches.” 

“Karl wanna explain why you know mr nice guard over there?” Bad asked. They were talking to distract from pain. 

Karl hissed at the pain in his leg from Tubbo hitting a wound with rubbing alcohol but reassured the kid he was doing fine, “Long story short, He’s a childhood friend.” 

“One way to put it,” Skeppy mumbled, focused on stitching up a wound on Sapnap’s arm. “Karl was the one to find me when I formed… Hasn’t seen me since I was like 40 or something.” 

“And your… feature isn't all over your face anymore so it was harder to recognize you,” Karl mumbled. 

“And pain is a hell of a drug,” Skeppy said, “You’re still Christian based on your mumblings?” 

Karl smiled, “And you’re still worth a million dollars Skeppy.”

“...Man getting blown up looks more appealing than hearing that line ever again.” 

“I have more bombs,” Wilbur offered. 

Karl laughed before grunting at the pain of the motion, “He’s joking Wil. He loves me.” 

“Karl do you realize what would have happened to me if others found out what I was doing for you all?” 

“Spawn kills.” 

“Yeah. So fuck yeah I love you.  _ I don’t respawn, remember!”  _

Karl paused, “No… I forgot about that. Look it’s been like… fuck… 400 years?” 

“Longer,” Skeppy said before giving Sapnap pain killers. “Need anything else?” Skeppy asked Sapnap. Sapnap shook his head before drifting into sleep. Skeppy thought before nodding and going to check Fundy. 

“Why be a guard?” Karl asked Skeppy, “You’re walking money.” 

“I’m not cutting chunks of my flesh out to eat Karl,” Skeppy mumbled as he worked on inspecting Fundy. “By the way, Sapnap has a concussion. We need to wake him every 30 minutes or he can slip into a coma… And I have a feeling that’s not what any of us want.” 

Wilbur looked at Karl, “And why are we trusting one of the guards involved with torturing you all?” 

“He never hurt any of us and kept Dream from actually dying that’s why,” Karl said. 

Skeppy blinked, “Is he under 50?” 

“Yeah,” Karl replied, “So you came through at the best time.” 

“I don’t understand why they refuse to feed Vampires,” Skeppy said, focused completely on taking care of Fundy though, “They want screams of pain and starved vampires barely even breathe. Hell, starve them enough and they sleep for fucking ever.” 

Eret paused, “We do?” 

“Yep,” Skeppy said, “Seen it happen a few times. You’d wake up every 100 years by default and also wake up to real names. Seems like a key thing in most situations.” 

“Which is why you never share it,” Karl said, “I know yours though.” 

Skeppy shook his head, “I’d fucking hope so. You named me… After we’re done taking care of everyone I’ll explain how me and Karl met. Requires more focus than I’m willing to spare right now.” 

“Alright,” Wilbur said, “I’m intrigued.” 

“Me too,” Bad agreed. 

Karl sat quietly for a moment, “Why didn’t you let me know it was you?” 

“Yeah with the cameras in there just like ‘Yeah, hi the guy who fucking found me in a cave and helped raise me and then tried over throwing the government and is now a prisoner! It's me, a guy who feels completely indebted to you forever!’ Like what was I supposed to say?” 

The group tried to not laugh at Skeppy’s tone of voice. Karl nodded, “Okay you have a point. But you could’ve shown me. You got control over that clearly.” 

“You really think me sprouting diamonds from my face suddenly would’ve been a better choice?” Skeppy asked, looking at Karl before going to help Eret. 

Karl looked at Skeppy, smiling some, “You really are gunna just be sarcastic today huh? You narrowly avoid getting exploded, join a group of people who are definitely one foot in the grave until we can convince someone to help us, and reunite with me but you’re gunna be a sarcastic prick?” 

“Yes.” Karl couldn’t be mad at Skeppy really. 

“A month seems so short until shit like that,” Dream mumbled. 

Nikki paused, “How did you keep track of time?” 

“Skeppy did,” Dream said simply. George moved carefully to sit by Sapnap once Tommy was done. Sitting on the floor to lay his head on Sapnap’s hand. It was a sad sight for sure, but it was somehow comforting to them. 

Nikki hovered above them all to look down from above, looking to see if there was anything to do. Phil was working on cleaning up the wounds around Techno’s face. Nikki’s opaqueness faded some. “Nik you’re fading out…” Fundy said. 

“It’s a choice,” Nikki said, “I don’t want to be borrowing energy from anyone by accident.” 

“So does it take energy to be opaque?” Skeppy asked, looking at the ghost floating above them all. 

“Mhm, a lot of it. The only harder thing is interacting with physical items. I can’t do both at the same time,” Nikki said. 

Skeppy nodded some, “Sorry if my question was rude. Never met a ghost.” 

“Well what did you mean by making diamonds appear out of your face?” Nikki asked. 

“It’s… complicated,” Skeppy said, “I’m technically not a demon… I’m literally only carbon with sentience.” Nikki floated down to sit by Skeppy, silently asking. “I’m made of diamonds. Literally made of them.” Skeppy pulled up his sleeve to show patches of clear diamonds. “I can mask them as normal skin… but can’t get my whole body at once. My arms are full of them to keep my face clear.” 

The others were looking, a bit in awe at the diamond man. Nikki smiled some, “It’s beautiful though. I can see how it’d cause issues.”

“The fact it didn’t with my only friend for 40 years being a Greed demon was surprising.” 

Karl shrugged some, wincing in pain, “I only found you because you were sparkly.” 

“I was full diamond when Karl found me,” Skeppy said, “I was 5 and he was maybe… 15? I learned to control it slowly. Although I do weigh like a man made out of diamonds so…” 

“He's heavy,” Karl said, “I tried picking him up and almost broke my arms.” 

Skeppy smiled, rolling his eyes, “You’re the dumbass who tried picking up a five year old sized diamond person.” 

“....Look I see shiny I take shiny. Not my fault,” Karl said, smiling when Skeppy laughed. 

Phil sighed, “Karl really knows everyone huh?” 

“Not by a long shot,” Karl said, “Eret knows more people than me.” 

“I know everyone,” Eret mumbled.

Skeppy looked at Eret, moving some to try to figure out what he needed to know with Eret’s white eyes. “Dizziness or double vision?” 

“Some double vision.” 

“Vertigo?” 

“Yes.” 

Skeppy nodded some, turning one of his fingers to diamond so it stood out, “Follow my finger.” Skeppy monitored Eret’s reaction times to movement. “What letter comes after P in the alphabet?” 

It took Eret a moment, “Q.” 

“What was the last thing Nikki said?” Skeppy asked. 

“I don’t remember,” Eret mumbled. 

Skeppy listened to his speech before nodding slightly, “Okay… I think you might have a concussion too… so we’ll monitor your sleep like Sapnap.” Skeppy then went on to check Dream, George, Bad, Karl, and Techno for concussions. 

Dream and George got an all clear, Bad got a maybe. Techno and Karl a yes. “So monitor all of them…” Skeppy got up and turned off some of the lights, “Accommodate for headaches, pain meds but nothing with drowsiness effects…” Skeppy made sure they were all going to be fine before sitting back down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: don't use my writing for medical advice? I don't think I really need to say this but I am choosing to. Although I do research into how to do things (Like check for concussions) do not use my writing for medical advice, I'm not a doctor.


	21. Matthew 7:7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy calls up some friends from work to hopefully help the crew out. 
> 
> TW: None that I know of, please let me know if I need to change this. 
> 
> Bible Verse: "Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you."

It was a few days before anyone considered thinking of plans. Everyone wanted to take a while to heal and get to know Skeppy. The way Skeppy was able to take care of everyone was very interesting to them all, he knew just what each person needed. Figuring out the differences between how Fundy’s wings healed and how Sapnap’s leg would heal immediately. 

Skeppy took on a healer role surprisingly well, and most of them assumed it was because he couldn’t respawn and needed to help people. Skeppy was testing to see how Eret’s concussion was healing. “Getting better,” Skeppy mumbled, “Been sleeping like I said?” 

“Yeah,” Eret responded, holding his sunglasses. 

Skeppy smiled, “Good.” Skeppy paused before hearing Sapnap moving. “Sapnap you fucking get up and I swear I’ll gut you.” 

“I just want to fucking walk!!” Sapnap complained. 

“Do… Sapnap I will spawn kill you,” Skeppy threatened, looking at Sapnap. “I know where you respawn.” 

Sapnap paused, “...would… my leg heal if I respawned?” 

“At this point? No,” Skeppy said simply. 

“This point?” Sapnap asked. 

Skeppy looked at Sapnap, “When you’re able to get off crutches, then respawning would fix your leg. But that’s still a month or two, maybe longer, away. So, stay on that damn couch and wait.” 

“...I see why you and Karl got along.” 

“Karl is like my older brother who raised me,” Skeppy said, “So no shit we get along and no shit I act like him sometimes.” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Great. At least you don’t know an ungodly amount about me.” 

“Do you really believe that?” Skeppy asked as he walked over to start looking at Sapnap’s leg. 

Sapnap looked at George and Karl who both shook their heads no, “...Yes?” Skeppy didn’t respond, just checking that his leg was still sitting right in the cast he had made. Not like they could go to a hospital or anything. “...You just aren’t going to respond?” 

Skeppy stayed silent before shrugging and getting up, handing a painkiller to Sapnap and silently asking if anyone else needed one. “Why do you go quiet whenever you don’t want to answer things?” Dream asked Skeppy. Skeppy gave Dream a silent look. “I’m not going to read your facial expression, you're going to have to talk Skeppy.” 

“I was made in Hell,” Skeppy said, “That’s why.” Skeppy then went to check on Techno and Karl’s concussions. 

“He just doesn’t stop… Skeppy I can help too,” Nikki said softly. 

Skeppy looked at Nikki, “Can you check Techno for me then? I still don’t think he trusts me.” 

“I don’t,” Techno mumbled as Nikki floated in front of him. They all know what to check for at this point. They’ve all seen Skeppy do it enough times. 

“I wish my fucking leg worked!” Sapnap complained, “I need to talk with people to hopefully save all of our asses.” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes, “Call them.” 

“They don’t have a phone,” Sapnap said, “thinks they’re useless.” 

“What elitist prick did you sleep with then?” Skeppy asked. 

Sapnap looked at Skeppy, “Are you sure you want to know?” Skeppy nodded some, not looking at Sapnap as he was focused on Karl. “Asmodeus.” 

“Well he’s probably the only one willing to help us anyways,” Skeppy said. 

Techno huffed some, “You talk like you’re a part of our group.” 

“I am, like it or not Blade,” Skeppy said, “At this point I’m too valuable of a resource that even you are willing to keep me around. I have intel and skills that are useful to you and your mafia mindset realizes that. You don’t have to like me, but you respect me and you cannot deny that.” 

“...Why did we bring him?” Techno asked. 

Dream shrugged, “Kept us from dying and is Karl’s friend.” 

Karl smiled some, sitting next to Wilbur who had Bad on his other side. The past few days those three have been inseparable which was fairly cute. “And since when did I give a fuck about Karl?” Techno asked. 

“Since you were… 410? Or so,” Karl said. “No wait… 440? I don’t fucking remember anymore.” 

“I think all of our heads are too damaged to do math right now,” Bad mumbled, laying his head on Wilbur’s shoulder.

Wilbur kissed Bad’s head softly, “Maybe you should try resting instead of worrying then.” 

“Have you met Bad?” George asked Wilbur, “I think he doesn’t even have blood or organs, he runs only on worry and kindness.” Bad went to say something before just nodding softly and shutting his eyes. 

Karl gently ruffled Bad’s dark brown hair before looking at the others, “So… Sapnap you have a plan?” 

“It’s called talking Asmodues into granting us at least amnesty in his lands, gather support, and try again,” Sapnap said. 

“Try again?” Skeppy asked Sapnap, “Because you’re still suffering from try one. No, get the amnesty and gather support yes. But you need amnesty everywhere first… and then your move would be to get Guards on your side, I was low level, I didn’t know the inner workings completely. I do know however, that there are tunnels now that they can hide people in… So you get a high ranked guard on your side, and then wait until there’s something weakening everyone already. News people are focused on that grabs their attention.” 

“There’s nothing that grabs attention in hell anymore though,” Karl said. 

Skeppy thought, and it was silent for a moment before he looked at Karl, “If it was released that demons under 50 can permanently die, that would get people’s attention.” 

“And lead to a lot of unnecessary death as people test that.” 

Skeppy shrugged, “Casualties of war are inevitable… And as for a guard… I have an idea. Maybe. He tends to be… paranoid. Hasn’t been to earth in a while so… I don’t know if he’d come when I called. However, he hates hell so… He might. I think he also might be willing to based on who’s here.” 

“See that’s Skeppy for this person knows at least one of us,” Karl said simply. 

“Yeah,” Skeppy said, “I can try calling him. He rarely answers but who knows. You did just blow up where he worked so.” 

“Good,” Wilbur replied simply, “So you call your friend and then we let Sapnap heal so he can talk the fucking Lust god into helping us.” 

Sapnap smiled, “If I can get Asmodeus on board that’ll also get Beelzebub and Belphagor so that’s 3 of 7.” 

“We’re directly tryin’ to take down two of those,” Techno said, “Which leaves wolf boy and sea creature.” 

“Mammon and Leviathan don’t do jack shit-” 

“You guys are attempting to overthrow Satan and Lucifer?” Phil asked. 

Sapnap nodded, “They joined together and united their two kingdoms, which is where we all lived. They’ve got all the others kings demoted in a way. Those two are strong together, and the others haven’t had the gull to try to try to overthrow them. However, they’ll gladly toss supplies and people to civilians who want to try.” 

Skeppy smiled some looking through his phone now, quickly sending a text to this person. “Wanna tell us about this mystery dude?” Fundy asked. 

“He got hired so high because he was intel, it’s why Eret is… or was… considered a Lord there. Intel puts you high up easily in Hell,” Skeppy said, “That and he is… good with his words sometimes.” 

“What’s that mean?” Tubbo asked. 

Skeppy shook his head, “He’s a manipulative and conniving piece of shit is what that means Tubbo. He’s got a way of making people listen and stick with him. He has a lot of unwilling allies and a lot of enemies. But he’s high enough up no one is dumb enough to hurt him… Well besides maybe us. He’s a good guy, just… fits well with hell’s hierarchy.” 

“So a good guy with a bad set of morals?” George asked rhetorically. Skeppy nodded some nonetheless. “That wasn’t meant to be answered.” 

“Oh well,” Skeppy paused, his phone ringing. He answered it, “Look I can-” Skeppy was cut off, and they could all hear the muffled yelling of the person. “Can I-” Skeppy was cut off again. The diamond man sighed and waited until his ‘friend’ was done. “Look can you and Q come to my location? Have some violent anarchists here who would love your help with chaos.” Skeppy sighed. “You got fired for losing them anyways J. Just come here. They’ll kill you if you try anything so don’t bother.” 

Skeppy sighed and tossed his phone to the floor some and just looked up at the ceiling. “You seem fond of them,” Karl remarked. Skeppy rolled his eyes, not having the energy to mask his face so some diamonds showing there instead. “Oh so they really upset you huh?” 

“They don’t upset me, I just cannot deal with his fucking all righteous ass sometimes,” Skeppy said, “He’s worse than fucking Techno. He isn’t even aligned to pride in the slightest, yet he acts like he’s a fucking god or something.” 

“Is he a god?” Techno asked, “because I am.” 

“Techno not this again,” Bad mumbled. Techno laughed. Shortly there were two new bodies in the room, one with dark brown hair, ram horns, black wings, wearing a business suit, a gun clearly on his hip. The other with a hat on his head, black wings, and wearing a blue hoodie. They looked around the room. 

“Wilbur?” The one with ram horns said. 

“Schlatt?!” Wilbur asked. 

“You fell?” 

“You joined hell?” 

Schlatt rolled his eyes, “That cannot come as a surprise to you.” 

“Quackity, that’s where you went?” Fundy asked. Quackity shrugged some. “Disappeared for 5 years for me.” 

Quackity sighed, “Look man, Schlatt needed me.” 

“To hunt me down!” Karl protested. Schlatt and Quackity looked at Karl and they both shrugged. 

Wilbur was looking at Schlatt, “...so no explanation.” 

“You don’t get an explanation from me when you refuse to hear me out only to fall… what? 300 years later?” Schlatt asked, “why did you… you were their ticket out weren’t you!?” Wilbur nodded simply. “You, of all people, chose to help demons?” 

“I’m dating two of them,” Wilbur replied. 

Schlatt looked at Wilbur, “...you got bitches?” Wilbur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, not willing to respond to that. Schlatt laughed some before choosing to talk to Skeppy. This was going to be a rough ally to deal with. 


	22. The First Kill is always the hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tubbo stay up a bit late. 
> 
> TW: killing a person, mentions of killing many people (let me know if i need to add more)
> 
> THIS IS NOT REALLY PLOT RELEVANT MORE LIKE A CUTE LIL DRABBLE!!! THAT IS WHY THE NAME IS NOT A BIBLE VERSE OKAY THANK YOU

Techno was sitting in the living room, sitting up, not thinking much about anything. When he heard footsteps he turned and saw Tubbo. “Kid you should be sleepin’,” Techno said. He then noticed how Tubbo trembled with each step, his eyes were teary, and he looked  _ scared.  _ “Kid?” 

“I killed people…” Tubbo mumbled, “I-It just now hit me… that when we came… to get you… we just… Wilbur and I just… slaughtered them… Tommy and Phil barely…” 

“Come sit Kid,” Techno grunted. Tubbo sat next to Techno shaking some. Techno wrapped his arms around Tubbo. “Don’t tell anyone I did this, got it?” Tubbo nodded some. “Good… I get how you’re feelin’ kid… the first killin’ is always the hardest.” 

Tubbo shook some before nodding softly, “I guess you’d know huh…” 

“About how old are you Tubbo?” Techno said, “Actual years and mentally?” 

“16 mentally… 360 actually,” Tubbo answered. 

Techno nodded some, “I was about your age when I first killed someone. In my past life… two years younger, we’re going with mental age obviously.” 

“Why?” 

“You don’t start off runnin’ the mafia kid,” Techno said, “My parents were in it, I inherited it after killin’ em. They had it comin’. But I was getting… ‘inducted’ into the mafia. They had me kill someone, you aren’t much help to them if you can’t even kill.” 

Tubbo was leaning against Techno some, Tubbo wasn’t necessarily small, but Techno was just tall and buff so Tubbo was tiny compared to Techno. They all were. Then again, most of them were also a lot younger than Techno. “So they took me into this room with someone, later found out it was a senator, and said ‘Kill ‘em…” 

_ Looking at the person in front of him, Techno was confused. “Kill them?”  _

_ “That’s what I said Son,” his dad said. “You have the gun. Kill them.” Techno turned back to look at the person tied to the chair in front of him, gagged, beaten, bruised, and so scared. It would almost be a mercy to kill them. However, if it was really mercy to kill this person, they wouldn’t be killing them. Mercy was pointless.  _

_ Techno looked at the pistol in his hands, he had shot many before. He had shot this gun before even. Techno checked that the gun was loaded before taking the safety off and pointing it at the person’s head. He carefully put his finger on the trigger and pulled, shutting his eyes some at the loudness. He felt something wet on his hand and face, and carefully reached up to touch it. He saw red liquid, blood, on his fingertips.  _

_ “Good job son,” His dad said. Techno turned to look at him and hand the gun back. “No, you keep that one. The first gun you use to kill is a special one. You keep it.”  _

Techno told that story to Tubbo, and Tubbo listened. “For a month after that, I didn’t look anyone in the eyes. How could I?... You get over it eventually. Tubbo, each person you killed there deserved it. They all probably are back already livin’ their lives like nothin’ happened. Don’t panic.” 

“They were still lives… still people… you killed a senator?” 

“Governments are so easy to control and break,” Techno answered, “Most politicians squeal like pigs once you press the right button.” 

Tubbo nodded, “think that mindset contributed to your new appearance?” 

“Definitely did, because now I’m one of those people who’ll squeal like a pig once you press the right button.” 

“And what button is that?” Tubbo asked, “I mean… the more I know the more I can protect you.” 

Techno looked at Tubbo’s green eyes and ruffled his brown hair, “You don’t gotta protect me kid, I should be protectin’ you.” 

“We can protect each other,” Tubbo said with a nod and small smile. Techno rolled his eyes some, unable to help his small, fond, smile. Techno had no clue what it was about the young angels that made him smile, maybe it was their energy and love of life. “Tell me Blade,” Tubbo used that tone of voice that made Techno laugh some. 

“Well, one of the things has brown hair, and these stupid white wings and loves the color green,” Techno said looking at Tubbo.

Tubbo gasped playfully offended, “My wings are not stupid pig boy!” 

Techno mimicked Tubbo’s gasp, “Pig boy?? That’s it you’re toast kid.” Techno began to tickle Tubbo, smiling at how Tubbo laughed and tried to not wake anyone up with his screaming. 

“Stop stop!” Tubbo said. Techno did and Tubbo’s giggles persisted. “Alright you win.” 

“I always win Tubbo,” Techno replied. Tubbo smiled and nodded before yawning. “Tired?” 

“A lil,” Tubbo mumbled. 

Techno hugged Tubbo some, holding him, “Sleep. I’ll be here to keep away any nightmares.” Tubbo smiled and fell asleep, head on Techno’s chest. Techno stayed awake, just holding his brother.  _ Brother?  _ Was that the right word to describe how Techno felt about Tubbo and Tommy? Yeah, it was. They were his brothers. And Techno would protect them with his life. 

The next morning (night), the others walked down to see Techno holding Tubbo while lost within his own thoughts. Dream smiled and rubbed his eyes some before going to make coffee for himself, Eret, and any others who might want it. Bad and Wilbur both smiled at Techno some but didn’t say anything. Tommy didn’t even bring it up. Techno was allowing someone in, and no one was going to make him regret that. 

They all wanted to show Techno that showing his emotions doesn’t always lead to pain. Eventually Tubbo woke up and moved some, but he gave Techno a smile as a thank you and Techno nodded in response. “Damn we’re getting so domestic with each other,” Sapnap mumbled, leaning against a counter with his crutches beside him, “It’s uncomfortable.” 

“Would you prefer I chop off your head like I did Fundy’s?” Techno asked Sapnap. 

Sapnap looked at Skeppy, “Would it make my leg worse?” 

“It shouldn’t,” Skeppy said, “But I don’t think respawning right now would be smart as Hell is enemy territory.” 

“I respawn in mine and George’s room at George’s house,” Sapnap answered. 

Bad sighed, “Do I want to know how you found this out? Or do I already know?” 

“It wasn’t me,” Techno said. Bad looked at Sapnap. 

“You’re going to be so disappointed in me.” 

Dream laughed, “We’re always disappointed in you Sapnap.” 

“I tripped…. And fell onto a knife… that I was holding… while running after Techno,” Sapnap said slowly. Techno laughed at the memory and George sighed. 

Bad sighed, “You running with knives could have gotten you captured is what I’m hearing.” 

“But now we have information we wouldn't otherwise!” Sapnap said, “Say thank you!”

“You realize I’m not stopping Techno from killing you now since I only really stopped him to keep you from getting captured right?” Bad asked. 

Sapnap paused, “Now Bad that seems like an overreaction and I don’t thin-” Techno was summoning his sword. “Techno, I do not consent.” 

“You don’t need consent for homicide Sapnap,” Techno replied simply. Sapnap hid behind Dream some. “That’s cheatin’. Fight me like a man you bitch!” 

“No.” 

Techno looked at Sapnap, “You Sl-” Techno was cut off by both Bad and Karl yelling some. Techno thought for a moment before realizing what he was about to say, “My fault. Sorry.” 

Sapnap shrugged some, tapping his pointer finger against the nail on his thumb, a nervous habit that most of them didn’t know he had. “It’s fine…” 

“It’s not but whatever,” Techno replied, putting his sword away. No one wanted to ask what just happened because they all could guess. Luckily their awkward tension was resolved by Schlatt and Quackity appearing in the living room and walking over. 

“Karl come here,” Schlatt said, holding something in his hands. Karl did so. “Hands out.” Karl did so again and Schlatt dropped Karl’s rings into his hands. “Figured you’d want those Greed.” Karl smiled widely and nodded before starting to put his rings back on, knowing the exact order they all sat in. 

Skeppy’s eyes caught on one, “You still have that?” 

“It’s my favorite one,” Karl replied to Skeppy. 

Skeppy jokingly gagged, “Don’t be a sap Karl. That’s gross.” 

“Can we have a crumb of context, please?” George asked. 

Skeppy stood next to Karl and pulled his sleeve up, and the one ring’s jewel matched Skeppy’s diamonds exactly. “The only time I’ve ever let part of my diamonds be used…” 

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Bad said. Skeppy jokingly gagged again before leaving the room. 

Karl watched him, “You can’t even throw up why are you doing this?! SKEPPY YOU'RE CARBON YOU CAN’T EVEN EAT!!!” 

“...I know this,” Skeppy said, “I know my own body.” 

“Hey, no consumption club!” Nikki said to Skeppy with a smile. Skeppy smiled back before rolling his eyes. “Sorry Dream and Eret, you guys can’t join. Blood counts this time.” 

“Rude,” Eret said simply. 

Sapnap paused, “Oh wait that’s the ring you got pissed at me over because you accidentally left it somewhere and assumed I stole it.” 

“And I killed you for it, I remember,” Karl said simply, seemingly much happier with his rings on. “And I still stand by that. Any of you take my rings, I’ll kill you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to end on some fluff for today's posting. I'll post more soon (I'm not giving a 'tomorrow' again I learned my lesson /j). More angst, some life changing revelations for Dream, and some anarchy to come soon.


	23. Proverbs 3:24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt's curious about how Dream, a 21 year old vampire, is able to ignore blood. Skeppy drags them down a rabbit hole with his answer, much to Dream's distaste when Skeppy guessed correctly. 
> 
> TW: Skeppy get's punched, loopyness from pain meds, that's it. I would like to add a content warning for a kind of self diagnosis
> 
> Bible Verse: "If you lie down, you will not be afraid; when you lie down, your sleep will be sweet."

The group were all sitting in Dream’s living room discussing plans. It mostly came down to waiting for Sapnap to be able to get to hell safely, which Schlatt and Quackity offered help with and said they’d make sure to keep him hidden as they took him to see Asmodeus, but now everyone was just sitting. Karl is drinking a monster, and Dream drinking out of a water bottle. Schlatt was looking at Dream, “Do you guys have any clue what’s up with him?” 

“What do you mean?” Wilbur asked. 

“No fucking vampire is as controlled as him, especially not at fucking 21,” Schlatt said, “The kid barely reacts to blood. I’ve seen the carnage he creates and it’s fucking odd as all shit!” 

Eret sighed, “We don’t know Schlatt. Believe me, I’m at a loss about it. We used to think it was from him being raised human, but that month in hell made us rule that theory out.” 

“And you guys just haven’t bothered figuring this out?” 

“We’ve been preoccupied,” Bad said simply. 

Schlatt paused, “Are you all stupid? Do you realize how useful knowing that could be? If Dream is that controlled naturally, not only is it unlikely he’s just a vampire, it’s also unlikely he doesn’t have some other ability to go with it.” 

“How are we supposed to figure something like that out?” Dream asked, “I barely understand being a vampire and there might be something else on top of it.” 

Techno sighed some, looking at Dream. “Schlatt has a point though. If we don’t know you could figure it out at a shit time like mid fight.” 

“I mean we only knew he was like this after a fight,” Karl said, “That might have already happened for all we know.” 

“I don’t even remember the fights,” Dream said with a sigh. 

Skeppy looked at Dream, “You don’t?” Dream shook his head some. “...You know what happened though right?” 

“Yeah, obviously,” Dream said. 

“What’s it like if you try to remember it?” Skeppy asked Dream. Dream explained that it’s blurry, like looking through glasses with a prescription you don’t have. “Do you remember the month in hell?” 

“Yeah but it was odd again, like I was 100% aware it was reality, but it felt like a dream.” 

Skeppy seemed to be connecting dots the others couldn’t pick up on, “And your childhood?” 

“I don’t remember most of it,” Dream answered, “Why?” 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Skeppy mumbled, “We would’ve… or maybe we wouldn’t…. But then… he did… but that doesn’t explain his control… unless it does… but he would definitely know about that.” 

Karl sighed, “Okay galaxy brain, explain what you’re mumbling about.” 

“What if Dream knew he was a vampire much longer than he believes,” Skeppy said, “And due to that has been drinking blood much longer than he believed.” 

“No, I would remember that.” 

“Unless it wasn’t you technically,” Skeppy said, “Something like that would be mind shattering news. And say a 6 year old Dream… how would he know to cope with that?" 

Bad shook his head, “Skeppy that’s a trauma thing.” 

“Are you saying finding out you’re what Humans would describe as a monster at 6 or so wouldn’t be traumatizing?” Skeppy asked, “I don’t think it’s… to the point of different identities completely but… like a minor version. Fuck what was the name… OSDD-1a. Not fully separated, but enough there for memories to be hard and for you to ignore things.” 

“....Dissociative Identity Disorder?” Quackity asked, “That's the answer you got Skeppy?” 

Sapnap thought, “No it makes some sense. Because we all said after that first fight that we didn’t think Dream could do that and he just kind of shrugged it off. And he acted so differently when we were imprisoned… Skeppy might have a point.” 

“I ate normal food as a kid,” Dream said, “Not blood.” 

“Vampires are able to until about 20 usually,” Eret said, “Age isn’t exact, I stopped being able to at 15… most vampires don’t start drinking blood until almost 20 due to it… If Dream has been since he was a child-” 

“Especially in the years between 3 and 10 where people’s personalities are the most moldable,” Skeppy said, “He could just be too used to blood. Even after almost a month of not eating in Hell he was calm and controlled when I fed him. No other vampire would’ve been like that…” 

Dream rolled his eyes, unable to believe they were thinking  _ this  _ was the right answer. “So what? You’re saying there’s multiple people living in my body or some shit?” 

“No it’s not full blown DID, we would’ve noticed that. Especially Techno,” Skeppy said, he tried thinking of how to explain this. “It’s like your mind has different modes, and those modes have different strengths and weaknesses. One is you, clearly, Compassionate, funny, intelligent, good at planning things… One would be the ‘blood demigod’, uncaring, strong, able to ignore blood, probably the one who drank blood when you were younger… And then a third who’s agreeable, avoids fights, quiet, playful…” 

Schlatt paused, “If so, that would explain a lot. Especially the fact that your memories when those other modes would be there were fuzzy in a way.” 

“See no it doesn’t,” Dream said, “At 17 I attacked someone when they were bleeding. If I had gotten so used to blood-” 

“How far into the school year was that?” George asked Dream. 

Dream paused, “It was in May.” 

“You were a senior in school, worrying about college on top of homework. When would you have had time to enter the part of your mind that was able to drink the blood you needed?” George asked. “At that time you were probably doing what most highschoolers did as well, living off coffee and a meal a day. You were probably starved all around.” Dream went to protest before realizing that George was right and in highschool Dream did a shitty job of taking care of himself. 

Phil sighed, “it explains away a lot of questions.” 

“Seems like a bit of a convenient explanation though,” Karl said, “Because it does answer way to many questions.” 

“There’s tests he could take,” Fundy offered, “An online one. It’ll lead us in the right direction on if this is completely off base or not.” 

“Look if that’s what it takes for you guys to drop this theory, then fine,” Dream said. Fundy and Skeppy found an online test for Dream to take and Dream sighed and did so. Mumbling about how stupid it was and that they were all wrong. Dream ended up eating his words as he was 90% likely to have OSDD. “Fuck.” 

Skeppy sighed, “Well, there’s our almost definite answer.” 

“I’m taking it again,” Dream said, reloading the page.

“Take it as many times as you want Dream,” Skeppy said, “Answer ain’t changing unless you lie.” Dream clenched a hand into a fist. “You want to punch literal diamonds? Do you want a broken hand?” 

Dream paused, “I thinking it might be worth it if you keep that cocky fucking tone in your voice.” Skeppy chuckled some but before he could respond there was an impact on his face that made him grab his jaw. Dream had a smug smile and went back to looking at the computer with bleeding knuckles. 

“Have fun with the broken fingers.” 

“My fingers aren’t broken,” Dream replied simply. 

Techno looked at Dream for a moment, “Fuck I love my boyfriend.” The others laughed at Techno’s comment and Dream offered Techno a smile before typing on the computer again. “Dream you seem a bit mad.” 

“No I love finding out that I’ve somehow broken the rules of normal vampirism due to my brain shutting off my processing of something,” Dream said, “it’s my favorite fucking pastime.” 

“Hello blood demigod,” Skeppy mumbled. 

Dream looked at him, “I’m going to rip your fucking head from your shoulders if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Dream got up and just walked over to sit next to Techno who wrapped his arm around Dream’s shoulders. Dream sighed some as he calmed down. “So what do we do? Name them or some shit?” 

“That’s up to you,” Skeppy said, “I just was curious if it was the answer to your control and separation from events. Make them as separate from you as you want Dream.” 

Tubbo smiled, joking some, “Name them after types of dreams.” 

“I might,” Dream said, “That’s a funny idea.” 

“If you do, can I suggest naming the blood demigod Nightmare?” Sapnap asked. Dream laughed some and nodded. “Nightmare, Dream and…uh…” 

Bad shrugged, “Lucid? I mean he said when it was that one he was aware it was reality but it felt like a dream, that’s the opposite of Lucid dreaming. Could be funny.” 

“Dream, Nightmare and Lucid,” Dream said, “Whatever.” 

Karl was laughing lightly and Dream looked over at him, silently asking what it was. “Just… Dirt and Soil.” Karl and Dream both fell into hysterical laughter at that. Everyone else sat confused.

“What?” Bad asked, “What is happening?” 

“Can I tell them?” Karl asked Dream. Dream just nodded some while catching his breath. “Dream’s real name is Clay… so if he did that with his real name… They’d be Clay, Dirt, and Soil.” The whole group ended up laughing at that. “Just the feared blood god,  _ Dirt.”  _

Sapnap winced, “Laughing fucking hurts stop please!” Karl eventually calmed down and apologized through giggles. “My whole fucking leg hurts now, fuck you Karl.” 

“I don’t think George would allow that,” Karl said simply. 

George raised an eyebrow, “Do I look like I give a fuck about most things?” Karl was giggling again. 

“Why are you laughing so much today?” Skeppy asked Karl. 

“I don’t know.” 

Bad rolled his eyes, “It’s the pain meds mixing with the energy dri… is that fatal? Is he high or dying right now?” 

“Both?” Skeppy asked. 

“If I was human? Yes,” Karl said, “But I'm not, I'm probably just high from pain meds honestly.” 

Schlatt rolled his eyes. “A bunch of drugged up anarchists,” Quackity said, “What the fuck has my life become?” 

“This makes you ask questions but the eight husbands didn’t?” Schlatt asked.

“Eight!?” Fundy asked Quackity, “And we thought Sapnap had too many partners.” 

Sapnap looked at Quackity, “You’ve been married eight times?” 

“One of them was to Schlatt.” 

“I’ve been married once,” Sapnap said, “Never doing that again.” 

Quackity paused looking at Sapnap, “is that trauma?” 

“A lot of it.”    
“That’s fair.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dream with OSDD or DID so much. Is that because I have DID? Mayhaps. Shut up, lemme project in a way that makes the story more interesting.


	24. Matthew 5:7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down into hell the group goes, all together, all healthy, and looking for vengeance. 
> 
> TW: Uh, biblical figures, kind of blackmail? (let me know if I have to add more) 
> 
> Bible Verse: "Blessed are the merciful, for they shall receive mercy."

Walking through Hell in a big group is usually a stupid choice, but having three angels who have white wings as a part of that big group is undeniably a poor choice. However, Sapnap had managed to get Asmodeus to be willing to hear them out, but the Lust King demanded to speak to all of them in exchange. “So,” Sapnap said quietly, the group was walking together with the angles tucked in the middle, “Asmodeus appears very feminine, he/him pronouns. A few of the kings tend to be fem, all of them use he/him.”

“Are you sure this is the best choice?” Bad whispered to Sapnap, pulling the hood of his cloak back over his head some. 

Sapnap looked over, “We don’t have many choices right now. So yes. It’s the only choice really.” The group continued to walk silently, Sapnap being the one leading the group, which wasn’t the norm. Usually Bad or Techno took on the leader role, but Sapnap did this time. As they crossed into the lands Asmodeus ruled over, the group noticed Sapnap grow more confident, but it didn’t seem like it was from a lack of worry. 

The group entered Asmodeus’ palace with ease, there weren’t many guards in his kingdom. Sapnap slowed some entering the throne room, pulling his hood down from his cloak. “Lords Beelzebub and Belphagor… I wasn’t aware you’d be here.” 

“They wouldn’t leave,” Asmodeus said. Sapnap was being honest that Asmodeus presented very fem with long black hair, softer features, and a black dress. “I did try Sapnap.” 

“I’m sure you did,” Sapnap replied, “Should we come another time?” 

“We want to help Sapnap,” Belphagor said before yawning, “You’re the only people brave, or stupid, enough to try to fight those two and we’re all in support of ending their reign.” 

Sapnap nodded some in agreement, “Now it’s a lot more personal though. You guys can take your hoods off.” 

“How did it get-” Asmodeus stopped when he looked at the whole group. “Oh… See now I can see why it got personal. How did you manage to find angels?” 

Sapnap shook his head, “They just found me and then followed Techno.” 

“His hair,” Beelzebub said while looking at Techno. “The fact you guys are making a plan at all is shocking now.” 

“We would’ve been here sooner actually, but my leg was healing,” Sapnap said, “Look, what do we have to do to get you to help us?” 

Asmodeus smirked, “Oh we’ll happily help. For entertainment, and… we have a lot to gain if Satan and Lucifer weren’t in power. Not to mention you’ve… gathered quite the fanbase.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“You four originally, and your constant successful escapes have… inspired people in all of our kingdoms,” Beelzebub said, “A lot of opposition and people demanding to gain power, most don’t deserve it. Tends to be the people here for actual reasons, not just Heaven’s rejects. So we’ve had some… disagreements with our people and have been working on regaining control.” 

Sapnap paused, “You want us to speak fondly of you publicly so your people will calm down? That’s it? I was doing that anyway. I’m also going to ask for you guys to stay quiet about the angels… we don’t want word reaching Heaven.” 

“Angels that want to help demons but not fall?” Belphegor asked, “Just when you think you’ve seen everything.” 

Tommy shook his head, “We don’t want to help Demons. We want to help our friends. The fact their demons doesn’t fucking matter.” The group paused as the three kings of hell looked at Tommy with amusement. Did Tommy just ruin this whole plan because he can’t keep his damn mouth shut? 

“Alright,” Asmodeus said, an amused look on his face, “Our lips are sealed. No one will know until after you’ve finished what you started, hopefully that’ll be soon.” Sapnap nodded and said thank you. “Well talk with Mammon and Leviathan, explain why we’re helping you and get them on our side. We won’t mention the angels.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I owed you a favor, after this it’ll be suitably fulfilled, agreed?” 

“Of course, you’re doing more than I could have asked for,” Sapnap said simply.

Asmodeus smirked some, “Considering I’ve also got you all a house here to hide out in until you’re able to leave safely? Of course Sapnap.” 

“You did what?” Sapnap blinked some. 

“Well you need somewhere to prepare and I don’t think Earth would be best for you all. Like we said, your success helps us greatly so we actually will be attempting to help,” Asmodeus said, “And now we’re finally even Sapnap. It’s the place I offered to you a while ago. You remember where it is right?” 

Sapnap nodded, “Of course. Thank you, sincerely.” 

“Off you go,” Asmodeus said. Sapnap pulled his hood back up and started walking. The others followed suit. 

Karl shook his head, “Are you just trusting him?” 

“Yes,” Sapnap said, “It won’t be an ambush like you’re thinking Karl trust me. Asmodeus owed me a lot of favors and is finally tired of being indebted to me is all.” 

“This seems like a good fucking plan for an ambush,” Karl mumbled. 

Sapnap shook his head, “Look, Asmodeus owes me. It’ll be fine. And they had a point, they gain even more from this than we would. However, Tommy what the  _ fuck  _ were you thinking?” 

“I was being honest, we’re here for you guys not demons as a whole,” Tommy said, “Besides it helped, didn't it.” 

“You didn’t know it would help though,” Sapnap hissed, “God Damn you’re worse than Karl and Bad combined some days kid.” 

“I’m not a kid.” 

Sapnap shook his head and got to the house that Asmodeus had set up for them. Sapnap walked up to a table in there and carefully picked up the card resting on it, reading what it said. “He already knew about the angels,” Sapnap said simply, “But he didn’t tell the other two… interesting.” 

“What do you mean?” Bad asked. 

“He set up rooms for us all,” Sapnap answered, “Said we’ll have what we need in there. He doesn’t know names… Dream is called the vampire boy, and George is called the wolf so he didn’t spy that much… he knew I’d be coming…” 

Karl shook his head, “Are you still sure this isn’t an ambush?” 

“If it was, they'd have given us too much time to escape,” Schlatt said, “It won’t be. We’ve been here for 2 minutes and 50 seconds, that’s too long. It isn’t.”

“Azzy just has a weird sense of humor,” Sapnap said, handing Bad the card to look at. “I’m checking my room.” Sapnap left and the rest stood there waiting. Bad was looking at the card before sighing, he set it down and set off to find the red door for himself. Eventually everyone just sighed and set off. 

Techno paused looking at what was hanging in the closet, he carefully grabbed the paper attached to it and looked at what it read.  _ ‘What’s a king to a god? -Asmodeus.’ _ Techno carefully pulled the replica of his old outfit from the closet, smirking some in surprise. “Well he certainly paid attention huh…” 

When the group all rejoined, it was to talk more. Sapnap, Bad, and Karl pausing seeing Techno’s outfit. “How did they-” 

“Wait was that-” 

Sapnap shrugged, “You look good Techno. Was that in your closet?” 

“Yeah that and more swords than I could use in a lifetime,” Techno said, “What did you guys have.” 

“Explosives,” Wilbur said simply. 

Skeppy shook his head, “Enough medical supplies for all of earth’s population.” The others mentioned what they had. Sapnap began writing up a list, Asmodeus helped them make a plan by deciding who would do what based on supplies. 

_ Techno - Swords  
_ _ Skeppy - Medical Supplies  
_ _ Wilbur - Bombs  
_ _ Karl - Keys  
_ _ Schlatt - Guns  
_ _ Bad - A Map  
_ _ Sapnap - lighters and gasoline  
_ _ Dream - Swords  
_ _ George - A list of names (red pen)  
_ _ Quackity - Armor  
_ _ Phil - A Map  
_ _ Tubbo - Armor  
_ _ Tommy - A book  
_ _ Eret - Crown and list of names (blue pen)  
_ __ Fundy - Flowers

“Okay… Some of these make sense,” Techno said, looking at the list, “I’m going to guess those Keys are to open almost any door in their territory?” 

“There was a few hundred, labelled things like ‘Bedroom 1 Satan’ so I’m guessing,” Karl said, “I think it might be their palaces honestly.” 

Schlatt nodded, “Why do we have two maps?” 

“Mine looked like an underground mapping of… the tunnels!” Bad exclaimed, “How did…” 

“They get anything they want,” Quackity said, “They ask any guard and the guard would give it to them… so I’m guessing Phil’s map will be of the actual area.” The rest of the day was spent discussing what each person’s thing could apply to but the group all paused when it came to the list of names. 

Eret sighed looking at it again, “I recognize some of these names… Guards and civilians. George hand me your list.” George did so and Eret looked through it before pausing. “...It’s a hit list… George’s is at least. A lot of these names are strong supporters of Satan and Lucifer.” 

Schlatt moved to look at it and pointed out guards on that list, “I know these people. They gave Quackity and I a ton of shit.” 

“So they want us to be hitmen as well,” Sapnap said, “I mean that’s fair.” Karl looked at the red list for a moment before getting up and looking at names closer, pausing some. “What is it Karl?” Sapnap asked. 

“...That’s got to be a mistake… that’s… Sapnap this name here,” Karl said, “I want to get your view before pointing it out to…” Sapnap was already looking and nodded before pointing at another name. “That’s your ex wife…” 

Sapnap paused, “How did they get these names… and are these people here?” 

“I mean, obviously they’re in Hell,” Karl said, “But how does he know their names?” 

“What names?” Techno asked. Karl pulled the list away before Techno could look. “Is that bit-” 

Karl nodded some, “Bad come look. Tell me if these names are familiar.” Bad did so, blinking at some of the names in surprise. “...It’s our hit list… It has my dad’s name Sapnap… This cannot sit right with you guys. I mean come on, we only told each other these names… How did… Sapnap did you…” 

“I never talked about you guys to Asmodeus,” Sapnap said, “even if I did I wouldn't have told him any names. Techno only told us the name of his… after me and Asmodeus stopped talking so I couldn’t have.” 

“So how does he have these names?” Techno asked. Karl shrugged and grabbed the other list, looking at that one as well. “Is it possible for someone to see our past lives like that?” 

Phil shrugged, “Angels can. We monitor humans through all ages at all times. So, looking at the years you guys were alive without being there is possible, I don’t know if Hell has something like that though. It might be an angel thing only.” 

“Or a fallen angel,” Fundy said, “And there’s plenty of high ranking ‘demons’ who are actually fallen angels from the rebellion. They might’ve, it’s possible and if Asmodeus wanted to show that he has reason to be on our side.” 

“If anything this is a reason to not trust him,” Sapnap said simply.

Bad shook his head, looking through the list, “No it’s not… he gave us a list of who will be here in Hell…it’s an offering in a way… a sacrifice… he’s telling us who he knows we want to kill and which ones of them are here and will be there able to be killed. It’s a sacrifice if anything.” 

“It’s to put us in debt to him,” Sapnap said, walking back to his seat by George. “Do you think…” 

Bad handed the list to Phil, “Make sure you don’t know those names.” 

“Why?” Phil asked.

“So we know if he wants you indebted to him too,” Bad said, “Because right now it’s looking like he wants just those of us used to hell indebted to him and I want it to stay that way.”

Sapnap shook his head, “He literally cannot stop huh? It’s been like 430 years and we just go back and forth owing each other favors…” 

“I don’t know any of the names,” Phil said. Bad handed the list to Tommy. “He shouldn’t if I don’t.” 

Bad shrugged, “Better safe than sorry. If he tried to get any of you angels it would be Tommy so…” 

“And Tommy is…” Wilbur stopped and Phil paused. “You forgot about that didn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Phil replied, “Tommy might know a name.” 

Bad looked at them, “Explanation?” 

“We might’ve lied about not knowing an angel who was human…” Wilbur said, “Then again… dying at 5… you don’t have much time to sin.” Wilbur looked over at Tommy who was staring at a name, his eyes burning with hatred. No one said anything, but all of them could tell that Tommy most definitely knew a name on that list, and it scared them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely ignore me tossing the kings of hell in there but with *WAY* more detail than I should. I've done a ton of research about them. I've had their characters made up more than once like this so... ohp.


	25. 1 Corinthians 13:4 (Lucid Nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for war, and Dream doesn't want to be there. Lucid and Nightmare however, don't mind.
> 
> TW: almost apathetic character (he isn't really, pretends to be), talk of violence/gore. Let me know if I need to add others.
> 
> Bible Verse: "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant."

They all agreed on sticking to the house Asmodues loaned to them for a few days, training and forming an actual plan. Techno and Sapnap made sure that it was flawless. For the first day or two, Dream was fine. He was himself, doing what he could to help mainly in keeping Techno from completely overworking himself. 

It was on day three that something clicked with Dream, and he started acting different. Not wildly different so no one noticed at first, but he was quieter and tended to nod along and listen rather than give input like he had been. It was Techno to finally ask if Dream was okay, to which Dream nodded, saying that of course he was. 

Skeppy recognized this version of Dream though, because he knew this version of Dream first. Skeppy considered his options before sighing, “Lucid?” Dream, or rather Lucid looked over and smiled at Skeppy, waving softly. Skeppy was thinking as he was trying to figure out how to ask the  _ many  _ questions he has, “...Would you prefer to be called Lucid right now?” Lucid nodded. “Okay… we can do that.” 

“Thank you,” Lucid said. The inflection of Lucid talking was much different than Dream. Lucid sounds much kinder and softer, Dream was louder and less kind and Skeppy would guess that Nightmare sounded nearly emotionless. “Should I have told you guys it was me?” Lucid sounded almost scared he had upset them. 

“No Lucid,” Bad said, “It doesn’t matter to us, that’s up to you.” Lucid nodded softly, looking at his hands instead. Schlatt looked at Lucid and then Skeppy, and then back at Lucid. 

Schlatt sighed, “See I thought you got attached to some random vampire-” 

“Shut up Schlatt,” Skeppy mumbled. 

“Nah keep going,” Quackity jokes, “Gave up enough blood for you Skeppy you don’t get to boss us around.” 

Lucid looked at Skeppy, “Is that who it was?” 

“Not like I can bleed, so yeah,” Skeppy said, “They’re the only ones who liked me and I wasn’t about to let you and Eret starve okay.”    


Lucid looked at Schlatt and Quackity, smiling very softly, “Thank you.” Schlatt and Quackity both paused, unsure how to respond to genuine appreciation and thankfulness about them. The two shared looks, asking the other for help that couldn’t be given. Lucid caught onto that, “I’m sorry…” 

“Wait no, don't be sorry-” Schlatt said quickly. Wilbur and Skeppy laughing some about it. “You didn’t do anything wrong it’s fine…” 

“Wow you all really saw Lucid and said ‘I’m attached now’ huh?” Sapnap asked, “Why are you all like this? It’s just like… another Dream.” 

“Not really, Lucid and Nightmare are practically their own people,” Skeppy said.

Sapnap looked at Lucid who was quietly listening to them talk about him, “I guess you have a point…” 

“We don’t really care if you view us as ourselves or just… the same person with different mindsets or something,” Lucid said quietly, “As long as you’re nice.” 

George paused, “if someone hurts Lucid I’m killing everyone.” 

“Not if I do it first,” Techno said. Lucid smiled at Techno and walked over to hug him. Techno carefully pulled Lucid into his lap and held his boyfriend. Lucid smiled happily, still facing everyone while having Techno’s head on his shoulder. Techno’s crown was set on the table, which Lucid grabbed and set on his own head, smiling proudly. 

Techno didn’t tell him not to, just chuckling before planning more with the others. Lucid was content listening, he didn’t really react to any of the comments as it didn’t really bother him. Something about Lucid showed an uncaring and unaffected aloofness about the danger around them, but Skeppy knew that was the point of Lucid. Lucid was the one of those three to be blindly optimistic, it would be Nightmare to actually give a fuck. 

The day ended with a rough layout of a plan, refinements and details needed still but enough that all of them felt comfortable with the idea for now. Everyone was hoping that this would go the opposite it did before, and they’d win and  _ be okay.  _ That’s all most of them hoped for at this point. Being okay. 

The next morning, Dream was different again. Rolling his eyes at dumb comments and offering advice that made Techno grin. “Nightmare, we can’t just kill everyone,” Skeppy said. 

“We can sure try can’t we?” The inflection of Nightmare’s tone was darker yet also confident and cocky, the aggression that they expected to be in Nightmare’s voice was noticeably absent though. “I mean I think we could easily do it considering how many bombs we have.” 

Techno looked over at Nightmare, “Bombs are no fun.” 

“Yeah that’s fair,” Nightmare agreed, “Still take out the majority fairly easily, make things easier.” 

“We have a do not kill list,” Eret said. 

Nightmare shrugged, “And we need to follow that...why? Why can’t we just… ignore it, kill whoever we want?” 

“I don’t think we want Asmodues pissed at us,” Sapnap said. 

“Kill him too,” Nightmare said, “Who’s going to stop us?” 

Sapnap sighed, “...Me.” 

“I’ll kill you.” 

“Nightmare, stop,” Techno said, “It’s hilarious but serious we do need a plan everyone agrees on.” 

Nightmare sighed and just leaned against Techno, “That’s bullshit but fine.” Techno laughed some at Nightmare’s feelings over not killing everyone and held him. He wouldn’t mention it but Techno was overjoyed that all three ‘versions’ of Dream loved him. Techno was convinced that if not, he would lose it. 

It was the blood demigod to notice George’s pondering gaze at an empty spot on the table. “What’s the dog thinkin’ about?” Nightmare asked. 

“...Quite literally being a dog,” George said, “I think… I think I might be of more help in my wolf form during this. I’m not as strong physically like this.”

“I’d pay to watch wolf you tear someone’s throat out with your teeth,” Nightmare said. 

“Luckily for you, you probably won’t have to pay.” Nightmare smiled some at the idea. 

Karl sighed, looking at Bad, “There’s two of them now. Two of the sadistic bastards.” 

“Don’t push your luck Karl,” Nightmare said. 

“Chill out,” Techno said to Nightmare, “Karl’s just jokin’ around. Just relax.” Nightmare rolled his eyes. No one had noticed that Dream’s typically red eyes were a lighter shade now, closer to orange, just like no one had noticed the slightly darker shade to Lucid’s eyes. Nightmare grabbed Techno’s arms, forcing Techno to wrap them around him. Techno didn’t comment on it. 

As the day went on it was clear to see Nightmare didn’t care about much besides Techno and violence. Which most of them supposed was fair, after all being sentimental and soft was Dream and Lucid’s jobs. Nightmare was still strategic though, offering plenty of ideas. A few contained more violence than many considered smart, but still plenty of ideas. He rambled them off without much thought, occasionally cutting himself off half way through. 

Nightmare had started rubbing his eyes and face a lot later on. “Are you okay dude?” Fundy asked him. 

“Fine,” Nightmare said, getting up quickly and leaving. The group all paused, mostly in worry as they watched Nightmare storm from the room and out of sight. Skeppy however figured it out immediately. 

Skeppy frowned some, “I guess that’s fair. I can see why they wouldn’t trust all of us.” The group looked at Skeppy for an explanation. “They’re swapping probably. Either turning into Lucid or Dream. It’s when they’re at their most vulnerable and I can understand wanting to hide that from most of us.” 

When the body walked back in, it was Lucid again. “Yeah no ‘Dream’ won’t be around until after this all.” 

“I mean that’s fair all things considered,” Karl said, “If we had that choice we’d make it too!” 

“When this is all over, I don’t want to see any of you for an earth month,” Fundy said simply. 

Skeppy rolled his eyes, “When this is all over I’m going back to my cave.” 

“...I’m going to your cave with you because we’ve got like 440 years of talking to do Skeppy.” 

“Bad control your boyfriend.” 

“Wilbur?” Bad asked their other boyfriend for help. 

“No,” Wilbur answered simply. 

Sapnap laughed, “Karl won’t stay in hell. He needs energy drinks too much for that, he’ll just visit a lot more than the rest of us. I’m pretty sure me, Bad, Techno, Dream and George don’t plan to come here again unless needed.” 

“Oh absolutely not,” Bad said, “I hate how I look here more than normal. I despise every second here but that’s the fucking point. And we’re changing the fucking topic before I go crazy.” 

“...He’s so mad,” Lucid said softly. Karl was saying something to Lucid to reassure him that Bad was fine while the three angels and Wilbur started whispering to each other, each of them biting back their laughter.

Bad looked at them, “What?” 

“Nothing,” Tommy said quickly, “Talking about something you guys wouldn’t get…. Eret and Fundy would though. Come here.” Tommy and Tubbo whispered to those two both of which looked shocked 

“That’s a lie,” Eret said, “That has to be.” 

“It’s not which is why we’re putting so much work into this,” Wilbur said. 

Fundy looked at Wilbur, “That’s so cute.” 

“Shush,” Wilbur said. 

“Context, a crumb of context for fucks sake!” George exclaimed. 

Wilbur shrugged, “Something I saw in Heaven that uh… changes at least part of my personal motivation for helping here.” 

“So was it about Bad or Karl?” Sapnap asked bluntly. 

“...Bad,” Wilbur said simply, “I won’t say what. But uh… yeah no I definitely want us to win here. I have a strong ulterior motive now besides just helping you beat the ass of a corrupt government. I have like a reason beyond bullshit friendship so that’s cool.” 

Sapnap looked at Wilbur, “Bullshit friendship? Ouch dude. Low blow.” 

Karl and George both sighed. “Stop trying to fuck Wilbur,” Karl said to Sapnap. 

“I have… I’ve only slept with like.. 6 people at this table,” Sapnap said, looking around and counting to himself. “Yeah… Eret, Techno, George, Karl, Bad… so five not even six!!” 

“Okay but you would sleep with everyone here except for those with a mental age under 18.” 

Schlatt looked at Sapnap, “Touch me and I’ll cut your dick off.” Techno went to make a comment but stopped himself just short of actually speaking, deciding to let it go this time. Sapnap still glared at Techno, knowing what the other was thinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucid is my fricken baby, I love him.


	26. Proverbs 13:20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing touches to their plan, and some visitors. 
> 
> TW: none I know of, let me know if I need to edit this. 
> 
> Bible Verse: "Whoever walks with the wise becomes wise, but the companion of fools will suffer harm."

“So, we agree, have Schlatt give the information out to distract everyone, the rest of us sneak into the castle. Take Satan and Lucifer out first, then anyone else in the way?” Bad asked. 

Karl shook his head, “There’s going to be a lot of dead people tomorrow… but yeah.” 

“And protect Dream, and George with our lives,” Wilbur added. 

“Right, they’re the only ones who can’t come back,” Tommy said. 

Fundy paused, “Wait, wouldn’t you three come back in Heaven though? And we need to keep you away from there?”

“No we respawn at our house,” Tommy said, “We’ll be fine. Keep baby fangs and doggy alive.” 

“Also, I can’t die either here so-” 

“They won’t be able to kill Diamonds.” 

“An explosion would,” Wilbur said, “So just stay back from me some Skep.” Skeppy gave a thumbs up. Worry was sitting in them all, if this failed then they would not have a third chance. The house Asmodues lent to the group had an entrance to the tunnels so they wouldn’t go out in public until absolutely needed. 

Skeppy shook his head some, looking at the list again. “I still don't get the flowers and book.”

“The flowers meant good luck and bravery,” Fundy said, “Showing support. Tommy we haven’t seen that book still.” Tommy paused, thinking for a moment before leaving and bringing the book back. 

“It’s a bible.” Tommy noticed how no one in the room reacted to the book besides Schlatt, Skeppy, and Quackity who seemed slightly anxious. “Oh…” 

Bad gently took the bible from Tommy and froze completely, “Yeah that should be burning my hand...That should not be… We officially made ourselves desensitized to religious items.” Sapnap took the book from Bad and paused as well. “However…we can cause more chaos if we just… put that in the middle of the town square.” 

“But Schlatt is anxious around it,” Tubbo said, “I doubt he can touch it.” Schlatt reached a hand out, willing to try at least. Schlatt paused when it was in his grip. 

“It is so uncomfortable, and I really want to throw it, but I’m fine…” Schlatt said, “Announce Demons under 50 can die, drop the book and run?” The group nodded. “Okay, and you guys will be in the tunnels and I can hop in one and meet up…” 

Fundy sighed, “Hopefully this ends and I can go back to isolation in the forest with Nikki.” 

“Fundy misses his girlfrie-”    


“She isn’t my girlfriend!!” Fundy said, cutting Tommy off who laughed at the statement. “I do miss her, but she isn’t my girlfriend.” 

Eret laughed, “Can you imagine if Nikki was here?” Sapnap rolled his eyes but paused hearing his phone ring, he looked at the name and answered. The group all looked at him and saw his eyes widen and watched him race to the door. Sapnap opened it and groaned, pulling someone inside. 

“STOP IMAGINING!” Sapnap shouted. 

A girl laughed, “You love me Sapnap.” 

Schlatt paused, “Is that fucking Minx??” 

“You’re working with Schlatt?”

“I hate it here,” Sapnap mumbled. Nikki was standing next to Minx and waved at them all some. “Nikki I thought you couldn’t go to Hell.” 

Nikki shrugged, “I thought so too, but now I’m here and naturally have a physical body and it takes more work to phase out. I do not know what the implications of that are yet. Let's not think about it.” The group was all looking at Nikki, and the girl Minx. Minx looked at Schlatt and laughed some. 

“You look like shit.”

“Says you,” Schlatt shot back, “How the fuck did you know we were here? And Since fucking when did you know Arsonist over there?” 

“We met through Asmodeus,” Minx said, “And uh, Nikki showed up and I went head empty only pretty girl. Asked her if she knew anyone here. She said you guys. I was like ‘they’re back?’ and she worried and I dragged my ass, and her to Asmodeus, got answers, and now I’m here. I’m here to help.” 

Schlatt rolled his eyes. Quackity waved to Minx some, who responded with a smile. “How many people do you know Sapnap?” Dream asked, “More importantly why don’t Bad or Techno know any of them?” 

“Long story short, I wasn’t always with Bad or Techno and actually hung out with people besides them. They stuck together all the time but I’d go off for a few days at a time meeting people,” Sapnap said, “Minx is one person in a  _ long  _ list of people I helped. Besides, Lust demons tend to trust each other by default. Yes we hate it.” 

Minx shrugged, “All that means is all you have to do Sapnap is ask and any Lust demon is willing to work for you in overthrowing a damn government. You’re just to stupid to ask.” 

“...What? How many know we’re here?” 

“Just me,” Minx said, “But ya know, storming a castle with a group of like 15 is a dumb fucking choice when you can have hundreds. Just say the word and I’ll send that max text Sapnap.” 

“I’m not trusting all of them.”

“Why not? We all agree.” 

“Because that’s how we die Minx.” 

“You missed the part where literally everyone in Asmodues’ kingdom fucking hates the wrath and pride demons, no offense Techno and Bad, you guys are cool,” Minx said, “But seriously, an excuse to kill as many of those fucks as possible? Even as a distraction outside causing chaos, it’d be worth it.” 

Schlatt sighed, “...Minx quit being smart.” 

“See Schlatt agrees.” 

“I don’t trust either of you,” Techno said, “Unless you can get the majority of Karl, Sapnap, Dream, George, Bad, and the angels to agree, I’m not letting you do shit Minx.” 

Minx paused, “I thought the trust issues were a rumor honestly.” 

“Oh it gets worse,” Karl said simply, crossing his arms and thinking. “She does have a point. Lust demons naturally trust each other and most are fine with violence. The problem would be that the word would spread fast, and we probably wouldn’t be able to stop the news from reaching Lucifer and Satan, who would then be prepared and we’re at the disadvantage again.” 

“What’s your current plan?” Minx asked, “There has to be a way for you guys to get the man support you need. Power in numbers.” 

Bad shook his head, “And why should we trust you?” 

“I’m one of many, who owes Sapnap a favor,” Minx said, “So let’s talk so I’m no longer indebted to someone who isn’t even in hell anymore.” Bad just told Techno to go with it, and the group walked back. Now figuring out a plan with more people than they expected. Nikki happily sits with Fundy. 

Sapnap paused mid sentence, looking over at Dream and Techno, before thinking. “...Asmodues planned this,” Sapnap said suddenly, tossing a pencil onto the table. Everyone looked at him confused, “In Techno’s words, ‘More swords than I could use in a lifetime’. Dream also has swords, and on top of that all, Schlatt has guns… he planned for us to recruit others. He doesn’t think we can do it alone.” 

“Could we?” Phil asked, “Even with all the chaos that’ll be happening, would we be able to handle it all? Killing what is essentially two gods, their personal guards, other guards around their palaces, their supporters outside. Their palaces are going to have plenty of guards, even with the news. 

Schlatt shook his head no, “Guards here don’t care about the citizens. They’ll stay where they are. Even if some of the people leave, we will still have every Guard in the way...” 

“They’d care about citizens about to storm the palaces from the front,” Minx said, “Make sure only people over 50 go in, everything would be fine on our end. Get the guards running away, take out the two or three personal ones there, and then Lucifer and Satan themselves. Besides, most Lust demons will like dying.” 

“Oh so that’s a thing not just Sapnap being stupid, good to know.” 

Bad groaned in annoyance, “Techno literally the worst time to start this shit.” 

“I mean he has a point-” George mumbled. 

“He’s not wrong,” Sapnap agreed. Minx looked at Sapnap for a moment before looking at George, and back at Sapnap. Minx then looked at Techno and Karl before back at Sapnap. “Ya having fun there Minx?” 

Minx sighed, “You’re the only lust demon with a will power to commit to someone.” 

“Commit is a  _ strong  _ word to apply to Sapnap and George,” Techno remarked, getting a glare from both of them. “Fine I’ll shut up.” 

“How would you know?” 

“Me and Sapnap both kind of just stole George’s house.” 

“Sounds healthy.” 

“Yeah totally.” 

“How much of the carpet is bloodstained?” 

George sighed, “None I make them fight outside.” 

“Smart dog,” Minx replied, getting an unamused look from George in response. 


	27. Ecclesiastes 3:8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle.
> 
> TW: some body horror aspects with Bad, GORE, beheading, death, violence, blood, guns, just big old tw for death, major character injury
> 
> Bible Verse: "A time to love, and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace."

Schlatt and Minx left, Minx going to gather the other lust demons and Schlatt going to make his announcement. The rest were getting ready, they had left a pile of swords outside that the Lust demons passing by could grab. As well as guns. The rest, besides George and Bad, had swords in hand. Nightmare smiled at the sword in his hand. “Be careful Nightmare,” Techno said. 

“Yeah Yeah I know,” Nightmare remarked, rolling his eyes, “I’m fragile.” 

“You are,” Techno insisted. 

Nightmare rolled his eyes, “Bad you gettin’ a sword?” 

“I’ll be good,” Bad said. Nightmare didn’t insist beyond that. George sighed, waiting for as long as possible before changing forms. “You going to be okay George?” 

“Yeah,” George said. 

Karl looked at George, Nightmare, and Skeppy, “Look if any of you get hurt to bad, you turn tail and run. The last thing we need is any of you getting killed.”

“Look I could handle Hell for over 400 years without you Karl,” Skeppy said, “I can handle it.” Karl went to protest but shook his head and decided against it. “Let’s go, Schlatt said to wait 20 minutes. It’s been 19.” Everyone nodded. Quackity walked over to a door and opened it, stairs down to the tunnels. A few of them took a breath, preparing for this. Wilbur looked at Tommy and Tubbo for a moment before pulling the backpack with bombs in it onto his shoulders. 

Sapnap walked calmly, a sword attached to his side, and a can of gasoline in his hand. Techno had left the cape of his outfit at the house, not wanting it to get in his way at all, but the crown sat securely on his head. George changed forms, now a large brown wolf walking by Sapnap’s side. Nightmare had a small smile on his face as he walked next to Techno, glancing over to see Bad looking  _ not like Bad _ . Bad was now almost eight feet tall, eyes and mouth replaced with simple white voids that gave off an odd glow. He was thin, with claws for fingers and unnaturally proportioned body parts. He looked like a thing of nightmares.

“....This wasn’t what I thought you would look like when you showed us your hand,” Karl admitted simply to Bad who simply blinked at him. “Can you even talk?” Bad nodded. “Do it?” Bad shook his head no. “That’s fair.” Nightmare smiled at Bad kindly before looking forward again. The group all stopped, hearing shouting and running above them.

Skeppy nodded, Minx had told the Lust demons to run. Farther down the tunnel, Schlatt hopped in front of the group, grabbing his gun off his hip. “Minx is with the group of lust demons.” Everyone nodded. They didn’t need to be quiet, they could be loud, but anxiety suffocated them. Especially the two youngest angels. Nightmare slowed his walking speed to fall to the back with them, only giving Phil a look who quickly left Nightmare to talk with Tommy and Tubbo some.

Nightmare looked at the two, “Calm down, you’re still doing what you should. Neither of you would get in trouble for this, even if you do I’ll hurt anyone who tries touching you two. Deep breaths, you two know what you’re doing okay?” Tubbo and Tommy just nodded at Nightmare who gave a small nod in response before walking to be by Techno again. Schlatt eventually stopped the group as they looked at a staircase. 

“No turning back…” 

“Why would we?” Techno asked, looking at Karl. Karl went to say something but Techno pushed forward. Fundy had the keys in hand and went to unlock the door. The group walked through easily. There was a window, and they glanced out to see carnage. Blood and bodies lining streets. Then they all drew their swords. Nightmare studied the maps like it was life or death and led the group to where Satan and Lucifer would be, the two were foolish enough to have a meeting today. Wilbur was setting up bombs while the rest trooped on. 

The guards outside the door where the two were talking drew their swords, barely having a chance to move though before a wave of shock ruled over them. At the group, the members, how Bad looked, George, the angels, they were shocked. Enough so that Nightmare, Techno, Sapnap and Quackity put an end to them quickly. Bad leaned towards the door that hid their enemies and carefully opened the handle. 

Logically, you’d expect two kings of hell to just attack. To kill whoever opposed them. But they were off guard, had no help, and had multiple swords and guns pointed at them. “Welcome back,” Lucifer replied bleakly. “Been a while.” 

“No it hasn’t,” Techno said.

Lucifer and Satan looked afraid and it was clear that Techno was thriving off that look in their eyes. “What do you want?” Satan asked. 

“Your heads,” Nightmare replied. Satan and Lucifer didn’t think this was serious. Why would they? 

“Angels…” Lucifer said simply, growing startled by the menace in Tommy and Tubbo’s gazes. Phil simply felt bored. Techno looked at the others for confirmation, and each person just gave him a nod. It was Techno and Sapnap to behead the two, slicing through their necks and finishing a decades long battle. The blood coating their shoes and hands would drive Eret crazy, if not for him eating shortly before leaving. Sapnap picked up Satan’s head, and Techno’s grabbed Lucifer's. Now their battle against the supporters. 

The group walked outside, stepping away from the palace, Wilbur running out after and blowing the place up. Gaining the attention of everyone outside. There was a moment of calm, everyone looking at the group in shock and awe, and then noticing Techno and Sapnap holding the beheaded heads of their kings. Sapnap tossed the head on the ground, as did Techno. And Sapnap poured gasoline on them, lighting a match and tossing it simply. 

Bad, Sapnap, Techno and Karl all felt satisfaction now. It was over, or almost. Taking care of the others would be easy. “Bad you’re fucking terrifying!!” Minx shouted, a pistol in hand. A person went to look at Minx, they were greeted with a bullet to the forehead from Minx, still looking at her friends. “Anyways? Murder?” Bad just nodded at Minx who smiled. Suddenly the stunned silence turned into loud shouts of outrage. However, fighting people was something that the group had already done before. 

Nightmare’s eyes scanned quickly, constantly making sure the others were okay, meaning he caught George ripping someone’s throat out with his teeth which had Nightmare smiling. The sudden bangs from guns barely registered to any of them, instead focused solely on finding every person on that list and killing them, as Nightmare was forced into the agreement. Asmodeus wanted them indebted for a reason, and Sapnap convinced them to accept that. 

No one had the list currently, instead everyone just remembered it. Whistling whenever they killed someone on the list, and everyone keeping track of how many times someone whistled. Nightmare barely registered Techno letting out the last whistle before everything stilled. All that was left was them and their allies. 

Nightmare paused for a moment, trying to process and register the stinging in his side. He turned to look slowly and saw blood coating his clothes. Nightmare looked at it and finally felt the burning pain from the sword wound. Nightmare found himself laughing some while looking at it. Nightmare looked up from the wound to see Techno looking at him, concerned and terrified, “Nightmare-”. His eyelids fluttered, Techno fell out of focus, and then Nightmare saw black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER MWAH HA HA HA HA


	28. 1 Corinthians 12:26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up.
> 
> TW: aftermath of serious injury, mention of character death. 
> 
> Bible Verse: "If one member suffers, all suffer together; if one member is honored, all rejoice together."

He felt warmth before he actually woke up, the warmth of a blanket resting over his body. The soft hum of voices that supplied a reassuring comfort. Then Dream opened his eyes, eyes scanning the room he was in. He was home, asleep on his couch. No one else in sight. Dream didn’t have the energy to sit up, so he didn’t bother. Quickly feeling a dull pain in his side. Dream couldn’t remember the fight at all, he assumed they won based on the fact he was home. “Someone should check on Dream.” Skeppy’s voice. 

“Got it,” Techno said before anyone else. Dream heard a few people sigh, he didn’t feel as though he could move. But then a red cape, and white button up, pink hair, entered his view.  _ Techno.  _ “Dream?” Techno asked quietly, kneeling besides the couch. Dream opened his mouth to talk before just sighing and nodding. Techno looked like shit, hair a mess and clearly sleep deprived. Dream wanted to tell him to go take care of himself, but didn’t feel as though his throat would let him speak. 

Eret was the one to hand him an opaque water bottle, and Techno carefully sat Dream up, giving him a sympathetic look when Dream nearly hissed as his side moved. The group that was there quickly entered the room. Dream looked at Bad and carefully signed ‘who’. “Schlatt, Quackity and Karl are handling some stuff in Hell. Nikki and Fundy are at Fundy’s house.” Dream nodded some. 

“Could you maybe worry about yourself first for once?” George asked Dream. Dream rolled his eyes while drinking from the water bottle he was given, already having known it was blood. “How you feeling by the way?” 

Dream sighed, “Like shit George.” Dream’s throat was hearse still but improved with the liquid he was drinking.

“What do you remember?” Skeppy asked.

Dream thought for a moment, “Minx and Nikki showing up… talking with them. Going to bed. Then I blank.” 

“A day and a half hell time, and then you slept for 5 days here…” Bad said, “Nightmare wasn’t too careful during the fight.” 

“I figured since everything fucking hurts,” Dream mumbled, “Did I get stabbed?” 

Techno sighed, “Sliced, but close enough.” 

“I had to be killed because I got shot in the shoulder,” Sapnap said, “Would’ve done the same for you but…”

“Yeah, am baby, I know,” Dream replied. 

George chuckled some before grabbing his side, “So at least you’re thinking like yourself.” 

“Did you get hurt?” Dream asked George. 

“Cracked a few ribs,” George replied, “I’m fine Dream. You were the only one we were worried about.”

Dream hummed before looking at Techno, “Go sleep.” 

“Dream I-” 

“Go sleep,” Dream repeated, “I’m awake, I’m fine. Skeppy can keep an eye on me and he’s better for that job than you are and we know it.” 

Bad looked at Dream before pausing, “Well I guess it makes sense he wouldn't know.” 

“Wouldn’t know what?”

Techno paused, “Your heart stopped… Skeppy had to resuscitate you.” 

“Explains the feeling like shit,” Dream mumbled, “I’ll be fine. Go sleep Techno or I swear to god I will be your worst nightmare.” Techno eventually gave in, going upstairs to sleep while the others looked after Dream on the couch. 

_ “Sorry Dream,”  _ Nightmare said quietly. Dream blinked some hearing Nightmare’s voice echo through his head but didn’t react beyond that. Just nodding to acknowledge the apology. Seems like Nightmare and Lucid just got a bit more real. Dream hid his realization from his friends, listening to what he’s missed for the past 5 days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE HE DIDN'T DIE SEE. Short chapter to show he's fine. *Now fluff*


	29. A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CHILD- NO-
> 
> TW: uuhh? None, let me know if this needs to change.

Things were calm, usually it would be just Dream, Bad, Techno, Sapnap, and George again. Everyone else visited, and they all enjoyed seeing their friends, but it was definitely nice to not have 13 people in one house again. Dream laid his head on the side of the couch, listening to Sapnap talk about  _ something.  _ Dream thinks he heard Sapnap mention playing cards, but Dream wasn’t paying too much attention. Just enjoying the down time with his friends. 

Compared to the past few months, the few weeks or so that nothing had happened felt almost empty. Dream didn’t mind the change of pace honestly, but it was still odd to not have to check over his shoulder for people trying to kidnap him or plan how to fight his way through demons to save his friends. It was an uncomfortable, but welcome change. Dream knew he could get used to the calm. If it had stayed calm. 

Dream noticed Sapnap trailing off and tuned back into what his friend was saying. Sapnap paused, “Was… one of the fallen angels coming by today?” 

“Uh no,” Bad said, “Literally everyone else had plans. The angels and Wilbur are doing a board game night, Skeppy, Karl, Schlatt and Quackity said something about drinking with Minx. Fundy, Eret, and Nikki were just staying at Nikki and Fundy’s place… literally no one should be coming by. Why?” 

Sapnap shook his head, “Don’t worry about it… I was just curious.” They all could tell when Sapnap lied, but no one said anything. Choosing to just accept what Sapnap told them. “Anyways… when using playing cards as…” Sapnap’s voice faded into background noise to Dream as he spoke to George and Techno. 

Then Dream noticed it, an odd presence around the house. Vaguely like the fallen angels of both heavenly and not. But more… odd. It wasn’t heavenly and not at the same time, it was heavenly and hellish at the same time. A small, but noticeable difference. Dream sat up a bit more when he realized it. Sapnap looked at Dream, “You can tell too?” 

“Yeah…” Dream mumbled, “Not even Schlatt or Quackity had a demon vibe…” 

“That’s why I asked…” 

George raised an eyebrow, “What’s going on?” He was sitting with Sapnap in front of him, and Techno and Bad on either side. They were cancelling whoever it was out. 

“There’s someone nearby,” Sapnap said.

“Not an angel, fallen, demon, demon aligned, or ghost,” Dream said, “It has the same type of feeling as when Techno and Phil stand next to each other.” 

Bad shook his head, “That’s not-” Dream stood up, the sun was up but he needed to know who or what this was. He heard the others stammer out protests but Dream didn’t care, he walked outside, staying in the shadow of his house for the most part, but looking for the source of this feeling. Dream eventually found where it was coming from, the only problem being the sun was in his way. Swallowing his minor fear, Dream pulled his hood over his head and walked over to this person.

Hidden behind a bush, Dream saw a shaky figure. Trying to hide from everyone’s gaze. Dream took in the appearance he could see for now. This child’s body seemed split in two. He had wings, his left side being a black, almost leathery, looking wing. The left a white, pure, angel wing. He had a horn on the left side of his head, and black hair. On the right, white hair with a tuft of feathers. He wore clothes to match, even if they were tattered and torn. Dream reached a hand out, the sun beams hitting and stinging, to gently grab the child’s shoulder. 

The boy turned around quickly, and Dream looked into the left red eye and right green one, he didn’t stare. “Don’t freak out… it’s okay… What’s your name…?” This kid was maybe 6 physically, who knew if he was older than that though.

“Ranboo…” 

“I’m Dream, what are you doing out here?” 

Ranboo looked around some, “Hiding… I’m sorry I’ll go-” 

“You don’t have to,” Dream said softly, “Ranboo it’s fine… I just noticed someone was here and-” 

Ranboo was staring at Dream, “You’re a vamp-” Ranboo then quickly moved one of his wings to cover Dream’s hand while staring at him like he was crazy. “Is your hand okay?? Why would you put your hand in the sun you maniac!” 

“I had to make sure you’re okay kid…” Dream said simply, “And my hand’s fine.” Ranboo looked over past Dream to see Sapnap standing outside, the others stand out too much to feel safe going outside. Dream followed his gaze, “That’s one of my friends, Sapnap. He looks more like a human the way I do. We have some other friends inside, if you want to meet them… eat maybe?” 

Ranboo just nodded. “Can I pick you up?” Ranboo nodded again. Dream carefully picked Ranboo up and darted inside before anyone could see them. Bad walking over quickly to see if Dream was okay, but freezing completely at the child defying all rules in his arms. ‘Don’t ask’, Dream mouthed to Bad. “Ranboo, this is my friend Bad.” Ranboo looked over and nodded. “And the wolf ears is my friend George, and then there’s my boyfriend Techno.” Ranboo waved at them all. 

“Hello,” Bad said softly, “It’s nice to meet you.” Ranboo nodded in agreement. 

Dream sighed, “Let’s get you something to eat Ranboo.” Dream carried the child into the other room, knowing his friends would be trying to figure out what the hell Ranboo was. After all, none of them had ever seen someone like Ranboo. Dream set Ranboo on the counter before getting food for him. Dream had actual food now because everyone else needed it, besides Eret that is. Ranboo waited patiently, smiling and saying thank you when Dream handed him a sandwich.

“You can’t eat sandwiches right?” Ranboo asked, looking at Dream. 

“Uh no I can’t,” Dream said, “I’m a vampire, only blood, coffee, and alcohol.” Ranboo pulled out a journal, and Dream blinked, not having seen it before. Dream watched as Ranboo wrote that down. “What’s that Ranboo?” 

Ranboo paused, “Oh I forget things a lot so I write everything down so I can remember.” 

“Oh okay, I was just curious. Finish your food.” Ranboo nodded and started eating again immediately. Dream sighed some, he knew that he wasn’t going to let Ranboo go out again. Not only was it dangerous just because he wasn’t human, but he wasn’t human in a way no one had seen. So even other nonhumans might be a threat to him. Dream smiled at Ranboo when he finished. 

“Thank you,” Ranboo said politely. 

“It’s not a problem Ranboo.” 

Ranboo paused, “Your friends are talking about me.” 

“How can you-” 

“I dunno. I just know…” Ranboo said, “It’s because I don’t really fit in huh?” 

Dream sighed, “Ranboo you’re simultaneously like us, and like the opposite of us. None of us have met someone like you before. But that’s okay. It just means you’re special.” Ranboo nodded. “Want to go talk with them?” Ranboo nodded again and Dream carefully picked the kid up, walking back into the living room. “...He knew you were talking about him. Neither of us could hear it though.” 

Sapnap looked over at Ranboo, who was still holding his journal and shook his head some. “We still don’t know.” 

“Did you check the book Wilbur stole?” Dream asked, sitting Ranboo on the couch and sitting next to him. 

“Nothing,” Bad said, “Ranboo… are you aware you’re both an angel and demon?” 

“Oh yeah,” Ranboo replied, opening his journal to the first page and showing Bad. Ranboo’s handwriting was neat for a kid, and it held information about himself. “I made sure I’d know.” 

The group nodded. Sapnap sighing, “I can already hear Karl saying this is suspicious.” 

“Which means we need to understand more before Karl visits in two days,” Bad said, “For Ranboo’s sake.” Bad looked at Ranboo, who was ignoring them completely, instead writing in his journal. Occasionally glancing up at someone and narrowing his eyes, trying to figure  _ something  _ out before writing more. “...What are you writing Ranboo?” 

Ranboo blinked in response to his name, “Uh… Your names, what you look like, and what sin you’re aligned to.” 

“You can figure that out?” Sapnap asked. Ranboo nodded simply. “We can’t figure it out for you.” Ranboo opened his journal again, looking at the first page and reading. He couldn’t remember his own alignment. 

“Pride and Diligence,” Ranboo said simply. That threw the demons through a loop, they had expected him to have both a sin alignment and a virtue, but they were expecting for the two to be the others opposite. Not two uncorrelated ones. 

“Okay,” Dream said simply, snapping the others back into reality so they’d stop worrying about it. “When did you last sleep Ranboo?” Ranboo paused, trying to think before flipping through his journal again, looking for the information he needed. 

Ranboo then counted, “...4 days ago?” 

Dream didn’t acknowledge how upset that made him, knowing that he was already attached to Ranboo. “How about you go to sleep then okay? You can borrow my bed.” Ranboo nodded and Dream picked him up, carrying him upstairs. 

“...I have a son now,” Techno said with a sigh. 

Sapnap laughed, “Dream saw Ranboo and immediately got attached huh?” Techno just rolled his eyes, still smiling a bit fondly about it. George had his head on Sapnap’s shoulder, tired some. “Yeah I know George, it’s late for you.” 

“Shut up,” George mumbled. Dream walked down, thinking. “What is it Dream?” 

Dream sighed, “I don’t know whether to ask Phil or Fundy for help. If anyone’s going to know it’ll be those two.” 

“Or Eret,” Bad said. 

“Eret would come if we asked Fundy, as would Nikki.” 

Dream thought, “Nikki and Ranboo would get along… We can ask Phil if he has any idea now, and Fundy tomorrow. Nikki can help keep Ranboo distracted as we talk to Eret and Fundy.” 

“So you’re keeping Ranboo?” Sapnap asked. 

Dream sighed, “Yes Sapnap I am. You know I am. I could hear you talking shit.” Sapnap smiled at Dream who sat down next to Techno, quickly being pulled close to his boyfriend. Dream smiled and laid his head on Techno’s chest, relaxed. It was Bad to message Phil to ask him to come over, stating that it was urgent but none of them were hurt. 

When Phil showed up, with Wilbur who quickly went to go hug Bad, it was clear he had noticed the off vibe. “What is that?” Phil asked. 

“Correction, Who,” Dream said, “And a kid… his name is Ranboo. He’s both an angel and a demon.” 

Phil just blinked at Dream some, “He’s what?” 

“Left side of him is all demon traits, right side is all angelic, he has wings, left one being like a bat’s, right one looking just like yours… He’s a diligence angel, and a pride demon,” Dream said, “He’s both.” 

“That’s… that’s not supposed to happen,” Phil said simply, “That’s not… possible. It’s not supposed to be at least.” 

Bad sighed, “Yeah that’s why we called you Phil. We figured you might know something. Our next bet is Fundy and Eret.” Bad gently ran his fingers through Wilbur’s hair as he spoke. 

“Nothing in the book?” 

“Nope.” 

“Nothing you read in Hell Techno?” 

“Nothin’.” 

Phil looked at the stairs and shook his head, “Then we better ask Fundy and Eret because… Heaven barely talked about Demons. Let alone…Whatever Ranboo is…” 

Dream paused, hearing soft and quiet footsteps, “Want to meet him?” Phil nodded and only a second later Ranboo walked into the room, looking around before rushing nervously to Dream and sitting by him, calming down some as he sat by him. “Ranboo these are some other friends. Phil, and Wilbur.” Ranboo nodded, journal immediately being flipped open and writing. 

“What is he writing?” 

“He’s making sure he’ll remember you,” Dream said, “He said he has memory issues and he’s proven it.” Ranboo nodded some, looking at Phil and calmly writing ‘Charity’ next to Phil’s name. Then looking at Wilbur and writing ‘Fallen Kindness’ next to his name. 

“He can type read us?” 

Sapnap nodded, “He can read us too.” Phil just looked at them. “Fallen angels can do the same, chill.” 

“But he’s not a fallen angel,” Phil said, “That’s the difference.” Ranboo shrugged some, rereading what he had written before going to sleep. Looking at a page and the corresponding person and smiling some, proud that he remembered them a bit easier than normal. Ranboo closed his journal and sat quietly. At least Ranboo seemed like a well mannered kid. 

Phil and Wilbur stuck around, Phil both attempting to get to know Ranboo and figure Ranboo out. Ranboo seemed fine answering the questions Phil asked, even though he made it clear that he knew the nature and the point of the questions. No one knew whether to trust him or feel uneased by that. Ranboo seemed relaxed though. “So, anyone else know about him yet?” Wilbur asked. 

“Nope,” Dream replied, “Trying to get some answers before Karl finds out.” 

“Probably smart, he’ll jump to the worst case scenario real quick with it.” 

“He always does,” George replied. 

Bad paused, “Karl might be a bit paranoid…” 

“A bit?” Techno asked, “No he is 100% paranoid. Dude’s crazy.” 

“Okay whatever,” Dream said, “We’ve got 32 hours. And I do not want Karl upset. So… Tonight we call the fox boy man.” 

“I’ll tell him you said that, and he’ll be pissed.” 

Dream looked at Wilbur, “No he won’t be.” Wilbur sighed before agreeing with Dream. Eventually Tommy and Tubbo showed up, wanting to know what had been happening and Tubbo and Ranboo hit it off. Tubbo didn’t care about Ranboo being both an angel and a demon, finding it interesting at best. Tommy instead focused more on talking to Techno about something that no kindness angel was supposed to talk about. 

Ranboo was happily hanging upside down from the couch with Tubbo when Fundy, Eret, and Nikki showed up. “Oh this is great,” Fundy said, “No really it’s the first time we’ve been together since almost repeatedly dying. This is wonderful and once again you have some sort of  _ anomaly _ for us to deal with?” 

“Oh great so you don’t know either, fun,” Dream said, “Karl’s gunna gut us.” 

“Oh no I do know, I’m just upset you pulled me from my forest of solitude for this. I’m genuinely shocked none of you knew,” Fundy said, “It wasn’t in that book?” Bad shook his head no. “Huh, thought Heaven kept records about that still. Long story short, he’s some off brand version of a Nephilim. Those were Fallen angel and human children, I’d bet his parents are a demon and fallen angel. Freaked out seeing him and dumped him on Earth.” 

Dream looked at Ranboo who simply shrugged. Nikki walked over to him and sat down, “What’s your name?” 

“Ranboo. Are you a ghost?” 

“Yep,” Nikki replied, “Your wings are real cool, better than Fundy’s.” Nikki ignored the offended noise from her friend. 

Fundy shook his head, “So there’s your answer for Karl, he should accept that. More or less.” 

“It’s Karl, he doesn’t trust shit,” Sapnap said, “But it’s a word.” 

“Why hadn’t we heard of it?” Wilbur asked Fundy. 

“The hell if I know, I thought Heaven still had records on nephilim. Guess they are just considering nephilim similar to demons,” Fundy replied, “I can go look at libraries in Hell tomorrow or something. See if I find any books.” 

Dream hummed, “Probably would be smart. If we have something more than what you say to go on it’ll calm Karl even more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANBOO!!!!!


	30. Risk... Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes a risk.
> 
> TW: Mentions of guns, being shot, dying, major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LET YOU BE HAPPY??? TO LOOK AT ANGEL DEMON COMBO RANBOO AND HAVE CUTE MAMA DREAM AND PAPA TECHNO?? FOOOLS /lh

Ranboo ended up fitting in great to the group, Karl distrusted him some in the beginning but got over it quickly. The one issue was Ranboo had a very inconsistent sleep schedule. Sometimes sleeping at night, sometimes at day, sometimes at dawn and dusk. Ranboo also loved being outside. The group just resolved to let him wake Sapnap up if it was daytime and he wanted to go outside, and Dream would go outside with him at night. 

It was amusing how quickly Dream fell in love with Ranboo, going above and beyond for his son and loving every step of the way. Nightmare and Lucid also took care of Ranboo, albeit Nightmare enjoyed roughhousing with Ranboo more than Dream thought was safe. It was daytime, Ranboo and Sapnap were outside goofing off, and Dream, unable to sleep, was sitting under the shade of the deck watching them. 

There was a moment of silence when Dream and Sapnap noticed the white winged people approaching them. Sapnap moved Ranboo behind him a bit as he looked at the approaching Angels. “What do you want?” Sapnap asked them. Dream was moving some, ready to race over there the moment it was needed. 

“The kid,” an angel said, “He’s an anomaly that needs to be taken care of.” 

“You’re going to kill a kid?!” Sapnap protested, standing in front of Ranboo more protectively. The angels didn’t seem amused by it. Dream didn’t really think before he was moving, pushing Sapnap back and telling him to take Ranboo inside. “Dream-” 

Dream shook his head, “I wasn’t asking. Take Ranboo inside, get Tech.” Sapnap moved quickly, picking Ranboo up and darting inside. Dream didn’t need them to get Techno, he just didn’t want them to see him do this. Dream looked at the angels there, they were nothing like Phil, Tommy, and Tubbo. “Don’t kill him…Ranboo’s a good kid. He’s done nothing wrong. He’s never even seen hell or heaven, he stays here. He doesn’t even leave the yard… Ranboo hasn’t hurt a soul.” 

“We can’t just-” 

“I know, you can’t leave without… taking a life. It’ll get you in trouble and you don’t want to end up fallen… so kill me instead. I’m only 21, I’ll die… just don’t hurt Ranboo…” Dream watched them consider it, and then he felt what felt like a punch to the gut, but he knew it wasn’t a punch. Dream grabbed the spot, seeing crimson coat his hand. He looked at the angels and just nodded some. Then they left, and Dream’s breathing grew weak. His eyes shut and he fell. 

Dream looked around, he wasn’t dead? Or maybe he was. Blackness surrounded them, if there were walls to the darkness Dream couldn’t tell. He looked over, Lucid and Nightmare? They look so different from what Dream expected. Dream was 6 foot 3, Lucid was maybe 5 foot 8. Small, and petite, and almost feminine appearing. Soft and fluffy brown hair repeatedly being pushed from his eyes, almost purple in color, and a rainbow mask on the side of his head. 

Nightmare towered above them both, maybe almost 7 feet tall?  Black hair and piercing orange eyes. His face held more of a tired appearance and not bloodthirsty and dangerous. “Nightmare… Lucid…? Are we… are we dying?” 

“No,” Nightmare said, moving to sit down so the others didn’t have to stare up at him. He seemed to sit on a black box, it looked like he was floating. “Not yet at least.” 

Lucid looked at Dream, his expression terrified, “I- I don’t want to die Dream…” 

“We won’t, we just have to trust the others,” Nightmare reassured, looking at Lucid. 

Dream shook his head, “Since when did you trust people Nightmare?” Nightmare said nothing for a moment, just looking at Dream some. The malice Dream expected in Nightmare’s gaze didn’t exist. “....Where are we?”

“Oh, this is where Mare and I live,” Lucid said, “When you’re out there, being you, talking to everyone. We sit here… occasionally we’ll get glimpses of what you see, and it flies through the sky like… I dunno. Or we’ll hear things. It’s amusing to just randomly hear what you guys say… this is home.” 

Dream looked around, “It’s empty.” 

“We have each other,” Nightmare said, “We’ve never needed much else. Haven’t since you were a kid Dream. We’re more surprised that you’ve never seen it before…” 

Lucid hummed, “He never really leaves fully, he’s still right by us when we’re out.” There was silence for a moment, the three finally being able to look at each other. 

“You talk more here,” Dream said quietly to Lucid. 

“Only Mare can hear me, he has nothing to judge me for.” 

“You two are close…” 

Nightmare smiled some, Dream knew he hadn’t even smiled at Techno. Not a soft and fond one like that. “We’ve had each other for a while, it’s nice. Normally it’s pretty quiet here. Not much to produce noise besides us and what you hear. Speaking of, they’re doing something that’s working… we’d be dead by now otherwise.” 

“Do you know what?” Dream asked. Nightmare shook his head slowly, he couldn’t know. He was here with them. “...who’s in our body right now?” Nightmare and Lucid shared a look. “...Who? Is there another?” 

Lucid sighed, “Yeah. We call him Fever… Fever Dream? We thought it was funny after you named us… he doesn’t go out a whole lot. He’s mute, and has the best pain tolerance. He was with me the whole time in Hell… I wouldn’t have been able to do it without him…” 

“Fever…” Dream said quietly. “Is… Is he in pain?” 

“Probably Dream, you got us shot in the fucking gut,” Nightmare said, “... I don’t blame you. I would’ve done the same for the kid… I just don’t know what they could be doing to save us… even hospitals have issues with this.”

Lucid hummed, “Hospitals are working on humans.” 

“Doctors are trained, we have Skeppy,” Nightmare remarked, “We’ll see what Diamond boy can do…” The three sat in silence, not knowing how close to dead they were at any point in time. They literally had left their lives in their friend’s hands. They seemed content in their quiet thoughts. 

Lucid perked up hearing a voice, it was Eret’s. “I have to go I can’t-” 

“It’s fine go!” Skeppy said quickly. 

Nightmare hummed, “Not dead yet. That’s good. Skeppy’s doing something good…” 

“I’m surprised we’re hearing anything and that Fever didn’t pass out from blood loss,” Lucid said quietly. Nightmare nodded that it was fair. “I mean… maybe they’ve stopped the bleeding?” 

“I’d love to know how. Stopping bleeding from a bullet wound isn’t easy.” 

Lucid shrugged, “Skeppy found a way to do it though.” Dream looked at them and shrugged, not having a clue and they all went silent again. They didn’t know how long it was, could be minutes or hours. Time has no meaning to the void. Lucid quirked his head to the side at one point, thinking. 

“What’s going on in your head there?” Nightmare asked. 

Lucid looked at Nightmare, “...We should have died. Now that I’m thinking about it… we should’ve. Why… Why haven’t we? I mean, our body is 21. We should die from a bullet to the gut, medical training or not, Skeppy would not be able to save us with the shit from our house… wh- why aren’t we dying?  _ We  _ haven’t even felt pain. We felt pain when you got slashed in the side…” 

“Did we… did we break more rules?” Dream asked, “Because you’re right… how did-” 

Nightmare hummed, “We flatlined when slashed. Techno told me that Skeppy had to restart our heart at one point… maybe because we’ve already died? When Karl said only demons under 50 can permanently die, and vampires class as demons, he was 18 when it happened. He wouldn’t know how to save a life.” 

“So because we died and our body was immediately recessiated, we’ve skipped the 30 or so years of waiting periods. Why?” Lucid asked.

“...Life expectancy maybe? Maybe they gain that ability at 50, because every demon dies at 50? It’s inevitable, but since they die, and are brought back… they gain the ability? Maybe for them they just take a few day nap at 50, and it’s nothing anyone talked about. Everyone just takes a ‘nap’ but they’re actually dead for a few days… and their body learns to restart itself?” Nightmare proposed. 

Dream paused, “So we could tell them to stop? Tell them to let us go and that we’ll be back?” 

“No,” Lucid said, “They wouldn’t go for it… it’s a risk they can’t take… We were asleep a few days after dying. Fundy mentioned that dying doesn’t really hurt after you’ve done it once, it’s just annoying.” 

Nightmare paused before laughing some, “Holy shit! We cheated!! We… Speedrun life, 100%, glitched!” Nightmare's laugh was something unique, special. Dream almost felt bad for a moment about calling him a blood demigod, Nightmare was so much more. Dream joined Lucid in laughing at Nightmare’s comment. The worry was gone now. They were all fairly certain if they did die they’d come back. Eventually they heard Skeppy shouting something and the noise faded out. “Well, respawning with 4 people in one body. Here’s to hoping nothing bad happens boys!!” 

All of them just felt cold, and then their eyes snapped open, sitting on the floor in their living room, breathing heavily. They felt the others staring at them, but Dream couldn’t care. “How??” Fundy asked. 

“Give us a moment, still processing,” Dream said. Nightmare pushed through the haze to sit up properly and shake his head. 

Nightmare sighed, “We died once. When I got slashed in the side, you said Skeppy had to restart our heart at one point right?” 

“Yeah…” Techno said hesitantly. 

Nightmare looked at them, “You don’t need to be 50 to come back, you need to die. When you were all 50 did you just fucking pass out for a few days?” Nightmare watched them all nod. “You died. Your body took a few days to figure out the respawn and bring itself back to life. We died, but didn’t need the few day wait and Skep resuscitated us. Your natural life span is 50 years. Not that the demons would know that as ‘Techno’s the reason none of them can go 20 years without dying.’ It’s a clock that resets each time you die. Or so we think… still not sure.” 

“...You-” Bad paused, “So you’re saying, to get to respawn you just need to die and be brought back?” 

“I think under 50, you have to be resuscitated, your body doesn’t know how to reboot itself yet, that’s something it must learn around 50… but yeah, it’s just a theory so don’t go testing it,” Nightmare said, “But… we can respawn.” 

Karl sighed, “Holy  _ fuck  _ that would’ve been better to know beforehand!” 

“We didn’t even know!! We figured it out while Dream was just sitting in our void with us!” Nightmare said, before pausing. 

“Who was fronting then?” Skeppy asked. 

“He doesn’t talk,” Nightmare said, “We named him Fever… Fever Dream. He has the highest pain tolerance and literally fought me and Lucid to get there first. Then Dream just popped into our void and we waited.” The others seemed a bit shocked that Dream was still there and alive, but the shock was mixed with an overwhelming sense of relief. Enough so, that Nightmare didn’t stop himself from being pulled into a group hug by the others. 

Yeah they were a family, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. They simply were. Nightmare paused, hearing a quiet and croaky voice in his own head.  _ “H...hoo...hooommmme. Home,”  _ Fever choked out.  Nightmare nodded some, Yeah...Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, hope you enjoyed. There won't be updates for a few days as I work on some backstory stuff so have this.


	31. Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Backstory for Eret, how he met the four demons after betraying Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Phil. 
> 
> TW: None that I know of. 
> 
> SONG: Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons   
> https://youtu.be/sXzDu071RdQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTORY TIMES!!! Each one will have a song to go with (You don't have to listen to it, I just like assigning songs to characters). These are less backstories and more so flashes of the past to explain how people got there. These are a bit shorter than full chapters.

Sitting on a cliff, legs dangling over the side, Eret took a moment to breathe. He had just fucked up royally, he knew he had. It was clear from Wilbur’s shocked face, Tubbo’s gasp and Tommy barely holding back shouts in anger. Eret hadn’t considered the angels he used as his tickets into Heaven at first cared about him, but the fact he ruined that destroyed him. 

Now, he had been rudely told to never approach Heaven again, but was granted the rank of Lord of Hell. No one could mess with her again, but he also lost some of his closest friends. Eret wasn’t used to friendships, the most he had was a mutual appreciation for this one dude. Bad had been in Hell for a lot less time than Eret, but Bad was good. Clearly a heaven reject and not really a sinner. 

Eret learned while talking to Angels in Heaven that if they didn’t want something in there, they’d send the person to Hell. Even if the person didn’t really do anything wrong. Their reasoning being ‘Heaven was pure’, ‘It should never be tainted’, ‘Heaven was too good’. Eret disagreed with those statements, but didn’t argue. 

The heat of Hell nearly felt like sunlight, and Eret wished he could fully enjoy the sunlight of Earth. The angels talked about the sunlight and daylight a lot. Eret always used an umbrella when there, he had gotten burnt the few times he didn’t. They were almost amused honestly, angels would talk about the sunlight and then see Eret, and go silent. He knew why, they didn’t want to offend him. Frankly, Eret never really minded listening. 

Something about Hell always had bored Eret, it was so one toned. Then again, so was Heaven, maybe even more so than Hell. Eret got up to walk as he thought. At least Hell had a variety of demons, sure Angels had virtues, but they still had to follow all the rules. In Hell the demons stuck to their sin pretty exclusively, except for Bad. Bad, who was supposed to be a Pride Demon, didn’t act like one, at least not when alone. Eret never understood why Bad put so much effort in to appear like a pride demon to everyone. It had been a few hundred years since the two had met up. Last Eret knew, Bad had met a dude named ‘Technoblade’ a wrath demon that he quite enjoyed the company of. 

Eret was glad Bad had some company while he went off to go climb the ranks. 

Walking back into town, Eret wasn’t exactly surprised that no one messed with her this time. The fact he was now a Lord got around quick, people didn’t want to piss off Lucifer who promoted him. It was still odd to not deal with it. Eret had a place in mind, he had heard enough to know that Bad moved, and roughly where too. Something about roommates, but Eret didn’t mind. He just wanted to talk to people again. 

Bad rushed outside as Eret approached, apparently able to tell he was near. “ERET!! Dude you just disappeared for like a century and then I hear you’re a Lord?? That you somehow betrayed Heaven? What??” 

“It’s a long story,” Eret replied simply, he looked past Bad to see his roommates. 3 of them. Technoblade, he had heard of through reputation, apparently a mafia leader in his past life, and a bloodthirsty violent god in this one. He certainly looked the part with a white button up, red cape, and crown on top of long pink hair. Then there was Sapnap, who Eret had also heard about. A lust demon who got around, has Asmodeus indebted to him, and a decent amount of Lust demons indebted to him as well. Then another guy, Sapnap’s boyfriend it appeared with Sapnap having his arm wrapped around the guy’s waist. His fingers were covered in rings, he had grey eyes, and looked tired. Both a Greed and Sloth demon… that’s new. 

Bad noticed Eret looking at them, “Yeah you’ve probably heard about Techno and Sapnap. Other dude’s Karl. He’s dating Sapnap.” 

“How are you both a Greed and a sloth demon?” 

“My dad was a greed demon, my mom was a sloth demon. First life,” Karl said. 

Eret paused, “Hm. I figured when that happened one would come out on top, not both. Interesting.” 

Techno looked at Bad, “He works for Lucifer. Really Bad?” 

“Works for is strong wording,” Eret said, “Don’t worry about it. You’re about 200 now right Techno?”

“...yeah? Why?” 

Eret looked at Bad, “Are all your friends younger than you besides me?” 

“Yeah, they’re like me.” 

“Rebels, fun,” Eret said, “None of you fit your sin type?” 

“Not how we should,” Sapnap replied. 

Eret smiled, “Well, nice to meet you all. I’m Eret, a vampire.” 

“You’re really used to Hell for a vampire,” Karl remarked. 

“Born here. Leads to an odd almost Demon like mix. I can do the transportation from here to Earth at least.” 

“You’ve been to Earth?” Karl asked. 

Eret paused, considering his words, “I needed to for some work. You haven’t been?” 

“Haven’t had the chance yet.” 

“You should sometime,” Eret suggested, “It’s a nice break from Hell. Demons tend to not go there as often, good for an escape plan if there needs to be one.” Techno looked at Eret, and Eret gave a small nod. Bad, Karl, and Sapnap didn’t catch on, but it was clear to Techno. Eret gave him a warning, something would happen and they’d have to leave. Eret knew what would happen. 


	32. Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl leaves his father 
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse, running away, mentions of knives
> 
> SONG: No Wind Resistance by Kinneret  
> https://youtu.be/s1cioyVIq8A

Shoving things into a bag, tears falling, Karl was pissed. He went to wipe tears away, wincing at the pressure on his fresh black eye. He was done, he was leaving and not fucking coming back. “Karl?” Skeppy. Karl turned to look at his friend, younger brother, and supporter. “...packing your bags?” 

“I just can’t anymore Skeppy… he’s nearly killed me!! I almost ended up like-” 

“I know,” Skeppy said quietly, “Want help packing?” Karl looked at Skeppy, nodding softly. Skeppy moved to help grab Karl’s things, putting them on the bed for Karl to pack. “He’s asleep by the way. You’ll be safe getting out, your mom is still-”

“She’s at 53 days now… a new record,” Karl remarked bitterly, folding a sweater and putting it in the bag. “...You aren’t coming with…?” 

Skeppy looked at Karl, “Don’t worry about me Karl. I’ll handle myself. Besides, he can’t hurt me. He learned that the hard way, remember?” 

Karl smiled softly at the memory of his father breaking his hand trying to punch Skeppy, “Oh to be as strong as a diamond, and as sweet as honey.” 

“Oh to be as wise as an owl, and as brave as a lion,” Skeppy responded. Karl laughed quietly before the two fell into a comfortable silence. Karl paused, realizing he had packed everything he needed and just looking at Skeppy. Skeppy had been there for almost everything. He stitched together each cut, and wrapped every burn. 

Karl just looked at Skeppy, diamonds showing on his face, some in the form of spikes. Was he ready to leave Skeppy? Sure, he’s older than Skeppy, he had been through so much before he met Skeppy. Could he handle that again? “Karl,” Skeppy said, “You’ll do great. You’re so much more than this tiny town, and you need to leave. You’ll do great, and I’ll always be here for you. Miles away, but here for you.” 

The two shared a goodbye, and then Karl left. Backpack on, stuffed full of what he needed and he left. Walking away from his dad’s house in Mammon’s lands, and headed towards Lucifer’s. Lucifer and Satan had the most residents in their lands, maybe it was because other demons liked going there as well. Traveling to the other king’s lands wasn’t really interesting unless you correlated to the sin. 

People could never be trusted in hell, Karl knew this. The knife in his pocket knew this. Killing wasn’t an issue, they’d respawn,  _ usually.  _ If they were over 50, they’d respawn. Lucky for Karl, he was over 50. If he died he’d come back, albeit at his Father’s house. But alive, physically. Karl looked around the square some, he wanted to find other people like him. People who just didn’t quite fit. Karl made sure he seemed tired, made them all guess he’s sloth without checking. People find out he’s double… and he’s fucked.

Karl shook his head, keeping his gaze downward as to not upset anyone in the square. That plan usually would’ve worked fine, but then he ran straight into someone like some stupid school girl. Both of them ended up falling. “Shit dude,” Karl said, “I’m sorry just-” Karl paused, the person was touching his face. 

“The hell happened to you?” The person paused, “Sorry. Uh… My name is Sapnap.” 

“Karl.” 

Sapnap stood up, helping Karl to his feet as well. “What are you doing here? Sloth demons tend to stay away from here usually.” 

“Could say the same for you.” 

Sapnap hummed, “My friends are a Wrath demon and a Pride demon. Stick around here for them, but uh… you look like you’re planning on sticking around. Who was beating on you?” 

“My dad.” 

“...were you born in hell?” 

Karl nodded some, “Yeah… wasn’t a fun time.” 

“I can only imagine. Well Karl, want to meet my friends?” Sapnap offered, holding out his hand. Karl looked at him for a moment before nodding softly, gently taking Sapnap’s hand and walking with him. He had his knife if he needed it, but Karl could tell he wouldn’t need it. Maybe it was good he was finally starting over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready for some Skeppy angst.


	33. Skeppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy lived in hell. What was that like? 
> 
> TW: Feelings of abandonment, mentions of abuse, crying, mentions of the others in hell, being forgotten. References to the aftermath of the first revolution.
> 
> SONG: Yellow by Coldplay  
> https://youtu.be/9qnqYL0eNNI

Skeppy knew he would be fine without Karl, but still as he watched Karl walk away, headed towards Satan and Lucifer lands the uncontrollable sense of dread and danger gripped his whole being. Karl would be fine, Skeppy knew that Karl could respawn and could just show back up here… until he finds somewhere else that means more to him. 

It would happen eventually, Skeppy knew that. It might take a decade, it might take a century, but eventually Karl’s father’s home, and by relation  _ Skeppy  _ would be just a memory in the back of Karl’s mind, only showing up on dark nights and darker days. Skeppy shook his head some, working on packing together the medical kit he made years ago for Karl, smiling softly at the character band-aids they had. 

Karl would always put one on Skeppy’s cheek when they were much younger after Skeppy took care of his injuries. He didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but Skeppy took some of the band-aids and put them into his pocket. Skeppy looked over at Karl’s desk, he had left his phone. Slowly Skeppy walked over to it, it was opened with a fingerprint, luckily for Skeppy he could fake skin. He made his fingerprint match Karl’s and opened the phone. 

Skeppy spent the rest of the day looking through old photos of him and Karl, smiling and happy despite the injuries sustained to Karl. Skeppy relocked his phone and pocketed it as well. 

It took only a few days before Skeppy’s life was fully affected by Karl’s absence. Karl’s dad kicked him out, no surprise, but then Satan found him. A threat of letting Skeppy be ripped to shreds by greed demons later, Skeppy was officially a royal guard. It was here Skeppy met Schlatt and Quackity, two fallen angels, Temperance and Chastity respectively. They weren’t Karl, but Skeppy almost felt at home with them. For 200 years, basically nothing happened. 

Then something did. Karl showed up into Skeppy’s life again, as an opponent. Skeppy guessed his new friends had revolutionist ideals, wanted to overthrow the government and Karl was always a ride or die person. Skeppy just grimaced when he saw Schlatt, reluctantly, slice Techno’s leg. Stopping the group completely. Skeppy watched the aftermath and hid his pain at hearing Karl cry out being whipped under layers and layers of diamond. 

Skeppy helped Schlatt and Quackity chase down Karl for years after that, mentioning briefly that he knew Karl. Schlatt and Quackity saw his pain and chose to not say anything, instead talking their boss into letting Skeppy out of the search parties. Skeppy made sure he thanked them for that. 

Then they got captured, Skeppy watched the cameras the first time. Seeing Techno and Sapnap beaten and abused. He watched the camera the second time, watching Karl fight tooth and nail to keep what seemed like a young werewolf and vampire safe, Skeppy knew why. Those two can’t die. Quackity walked in to Skeppy watching them one day, “Skep?” 

Skeppy turned to look at Quackity, not trying to hide the tears in his eyes, “Quackity… for him I’d bleed myself dry…I- I know what they did is against Lucifer and Satan’s laws. I know I have a duty to follow orders…I think I can’t work their case anymore without disobeying orders.” 

“...I’ll see about getting you switched to something else for the rest of their time here. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” Quackity suggested, “Me and Schlatt will be home after our shifts.” Skeppy paused for a moment before agreeing, looking back at the screen to see Karl’s face grimace in pain before leaving. When he cried about it that night, Quackity and Schlatt comforted him. He found out later on that his friends busted him out. Hopefully Karl would be safe this time. 

Of course he wouldn’t be though. This time, Schlatt told Skeppy they got the whole group. Skeppy knew that meant they weren’t going anywhere. They tried talking their way into Skeppy being assigned elsewhere, it didn’t work. So Skeppy entered the room, noticing Dream’s (he had heard Karl call him that last time) state of mind and wanting to try helping Dream out. 

Dream cooperated with Skeppy, and by that Skeppy managed to convince people Dream could be helpful. Skeppy picked Dream up, telling the others to stay calm, and carried Dream to another room, carefully taking the vampire muzzle off. He walked over to a fridge and grabbed the blood bag he asked for, letting Dream drink from it, the control the young vampire had impressed Skeppy. 

Like that Skeppy was able to help them, sneaking them all food, including blood for Dream and Eret that Schlatt and Quackity gave to him. Karl didn’t recognize him. 

Karl didn’t recognize him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SkeppyDeservesBetter2021. 
> 
> I might go and write a lot of the scenes from hell in this book from Skeppy's point of view. Would you guys be interested in that? or seeing more of Skeppy's relationship with Quackity and Schlatt? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!


	34. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade meets Bad. 
> 
> TW: none that I know of, please let me know if this needs to change. 
> 
> Song: Feed the Machine by Poor Mans Poison  
> https://youtu.be/Y4HVJvTGbkc

For Hell, the libraries were pretty peaceful. The few demons Techno met there tended to be lust demons. It seemed not all of them were hypersexual, it was also quieter than the rest of hell. Techno knew he shouldn’t be spending years reading, but that was if he was human. Some of the other demons in the library explained to him he could read for 200 years and still have plenty of time to go out and be young. That aging wasn’t an issue. 

Pretty good perks for eternal damnation. 

He hadn’t made friends, a few of the other regulars to the library knew him and he knew them, but they weren’t really friends. But Techno didn’t mind that, he didn't do the ‘friend’ thing. He didn’t spend 10 years running a mafia to make friends after he died. He enjoyed his new ability to spend his time alone and reading, learning more and more about the different types of demons in hell. 

Walking through the library, Techno was content with the quiet click of his heels on the tile. He had a monarch's outfit in this, a dramatic red cape included and a crown. He was content with that, and his piglike features too. As annoying as his tusks were in the beginning, he started shaving them down recently. Made talking easier, when he talked that is. 

Techno reached to grab the book he needed, looking at the worn cover and reading over the title. Werewolves. The next creature he planned to study, he had gotten through all types of demons, mermaids (and Sirens), Ghosts, Angels and Fallen Angels. Next was werewolves, after that he planned to read about Vampires. Techno walked over to a seat and sat to read. He’d read the book 4 or 5 times before he would decide he knew it well enough. 

The noises of the room faded out to Techno as he turned the pages, completely content in his quiet. When Technoblade looked up he saw a new face to the library, shorter than him but most people tended to be. Black hair and brown ram horns, a diamond tipped tail swaying behind him. He was either a Greed or Pride demon then.

There are moments when Fate chooses for you, it tells you to do something for no reason, something you wouldn’t normally do. Techno stood up, closing the book and holding it in his hands and approached the person. “Hi.” 

The person jumped, turning to look at Techno, red eyes blinking quickly and a nervous chuckle. Pride demon… but not good at it it seemed. “Oh… hi.” 

“Didn’t mean to scare ya, never seen you here before and I’m about always here.” 

“Looking for a book for a… friend? It’s complicated. They wanted me to get a book for them.” 

Techno hummed, “What book? I can help you find it.” Techno was able to tell that this demon was older than him, he wasn’t sure how much older. The person told him the name and Techno just smiled some before leading him over to the area. 

“You’re rather calm for a wrath demon.” 

“You’re rather timid for a pride demon,” Techno replied back. The person chuckled a bit nervously. “I’m Technoblade.” 

“Oh, Bad.” 

Techno smiled some, “Nice to meet you Bad… how old are you?” 

“120,” Bad said simply, smiling at Techno. 

“Double my age,” Techno replied, “Figured I would’ve seen you around here before if that was true.” 

Bad hummed, “Don’t leave my house a whole lot. Only really came because my friend’s busy with work and needed this.” Techno looked at the book, it was about types of demons and angels. Techno had no clue why another demon would need this for work, he really didn’t. However, he knew not to ask those questions. Techno just smiled some and gently handed the book to Bad who offered his thank yous. 

Techno watched Bad leave, he never saw the book again. Or at least not for a few hundred years when a freshly fallen angel tosses it onto a table for them to read as a group. But as Techno watches Bad check the book out, he had no clue that’s where his life would end up. Fate offered up none of her secrets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!! Sorry for the mini hiatus, just didn't have a whole lot of motivation to write. Anyways, 5 chapters (counting this one) are going up today to apologize. Enjoy more backstory my dudes. :D


	35. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad finds Sapnap.
> 
> TW: Mentions of injury. Let me know if others need to be added. 
> 
> Song: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance   
> https://youtu.be/62zttCJT1Sg

Bad turned, looking for Techno. He could’ve sworn the blood god was right behind him, but he wasn’t. Bad sighed, looking around the square for him, seeing Techno threaten someone. Listening in, the person was stealing from a booth nearby, Envy demon. Bad leaned against a wall and waited for his companion. 

Techno had been growing out his hair, which led to Bad teaching Techno how to braid hair so it wasn’t always getting everywhere. Now, with the lower back length braid pulled over his shoulder, Bad had to admit the past 10 years with Techno has felt like nothing. Bad had gone back to the library a few times after meeting Techno, partly to read as Eret had been off working all the time. Mostly to meet Techno more. 

Eventually Bad was able to draw Techno out of his library home. They went out for lunch together, neither wanted to talk about their past lives, so they didn’t. Instead Bad talked about Eret to Techno, who simply listened. Eventually Techno returned the favor, talking about the first few years in hell for him, he apparently ended up in some popular circles. Got nicknamed “The Blood God”. Bad didn’t ask how, Techno will tell him in due time.

Techno walked over to Bad, putting his sword back on his hip. “Have fun?” Bad asked, jokingly bullying Techno who just shoved him some. The two were smiling, Bad went back to walking towards their house. Choosing to live together for the past 8 years, they worked well together and somehow managed to get along. Bad never really pissed off Techno, and Techno never belittled Bad. It was home. 

“OW THE FUCK!” Bad and Techno froze in their tracks, it wasn’t often someone yelled they were hurt. Just told everyone else you were weak. One thing the two had learned, Techno didn’t care much about others, while Bad had a heart of gold and wanted to help everyone. So Techno just sighed quietly while Bad raced towards the voice, following quickly. Bad looked at the person, looked very young, and like a lust demon. Their side had a gash in it. Bad moved to kneel by the person, who moved away some out of worry. 

Bad shook his head lightly, “Don’t do that, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you… I want to help.” 

“Sure you do,” The person replied, clearly not believing it. When they saw Techno, they pulled away even more, before wincing and looking at their side. 

“Let me help patch you up, come on. Techno’s not going to hurt you, he’ll make sure no one comes over here,” Bad said, “It’ll be okay… My name is Bad.” 

“...Sapnap.” 

Bad smiled, “Nice to meet you… I’m going to move our shirt to look at what happened okay?” Bad pulled his backpack off his shoulders, he really didn’t like carrying it but he needed to bring things with him. Maybe someday someone else could carry the backpack. Techno refuses to. Digging through the bag, Bad pulled out the needle and thread he would need as well as other medical supplies. 

Sapnap moved his shirt, letting his head rest against a wall. The three sat silently for a moment while Bad worked, no one sure on what to say. “...Brand new here huh?” Techno asked. 

“What about it?” 

“Some advice for the future, most people ‘round here won’t be so sweet. You announce you’re hurt they’ll hurt you some more.” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “So the two sweetheart demons found me, how nice.” 

“Don’t call me a sweetheart,” Techno growled some. 

Bad sighed, “Techno be nice. Sapnap ignore him, he’s a hot head.” Techno snorted in response, looking around some. “...You’re a lust demon huh?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Pride, you probably can’t tell too easily at this point. Tech’s a wrath one. We don’t really… fit our roles though.” Sapnap nodded some, everything calmed some. Bad looked over his shoulder at Techno after looking at Sapnap for a moment. 

Techno raised an eyebrow, “Really?” 

“...yeah.” 

Techno crossed his arms, “Fine, ask him.” 

Bad looked at Sapnap, “Do you wanna stick with us? Hell isn’t too much fun when you’re all alone…” 

It was silent for a few moments, Sapnap processing such an offer. It was very clear that Bad wouldn’t hurt them, or at least Bad hoped it showed clearly he wouldn’t hurt Sapnap. Sapnap looked at Bad, and nodded. Bad smiled, carefully standing up and helping Sapnap stand. Sapnap looked a bit woozy from the blood loss, but Bad held him up and kept him safe. It looked like Bad was adding another face to his family and home. 


	36. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap goes out for a game of poker, and then comes home to family. 
> 
> TW: mentions of poker. Let me know if others need to be added. 
> 
> Song: The Only Exception by Paramore  
> https://youtu.be/ChXcD6Z4uvQ

Sapnap smiled as he walked through Asmodues’ lands, it was nice. It didn’t have the anger and resentment of everywhere else, even at Bad’s house the anger kind of loomed. Not due to Bad or Techno, even if Techno was an ass to Sapnap, but just because it was in Satan’s lands. Asmodues’ lands didn’t have that type of emotional affect, beyond boosting everyone’s confidence to the fucking heavens. 

It wasn’t super often Sapnap left the house, he enjoyed spending time with Bad and pissing off Techno. However, there was a peace in not being in Satan’s lands. Plus, Lust demons tended to naturally trust each other and like each other, so he could be out freely without constantly holding the knife in his pocket. 

“OI SAPNAP!” Sapnap paused, he knew that Irish accent far too well. He looked over his shoulder to see Minx walking up to him. “The fuck you doin here?” 

Sapnap smiled, “Visiting Asmodeus again.” 

“Why?” 

“Poker.” 

Minx looked at Sapnap, “I’m comin’ with.” 

“I’m surprised he didn’t invite you to begin with Minx,” Sapnap replied with a smile. Walking with her to the palace. The two had run into each other at Asmodeus' place before, Sapnap on his way out from talking with the King, Minx on her way in to do so. Asmodeus encouraged them to talk and they became friends, bonding over a shitty life before this one. 

Minx smiled, “Azzy! Why the fuck wasn’t I invited?” 

“I figured you and Sapnap would find each other and he’d bring you,” Asmodeus said, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing casual clothes. The shiny white smile Asmodeus offered Sapnap was reassuring, having it in with one of the kings of hell was smart it seemed. 

What was smarter was when Sapnap was walking back home, he was owed another favor by Asmodeus. Those were stacking up pretty high, and Sapnap planned to hold onto them for as long as possible. Sapnap stretched some, saying goodbye to Minx before walking back home, grabbing his key and unlocking the front door. “I’m Back!” 

“Leave again,” Techno shot back and Sapnap chuckled, smiling even more when Karl ran up and hugged him. 

“Hey Karl.” 

“I missed you,” Karl said simply. 

Sapnap laughed, holding Karl and kissing his head, “Missed you too Rat.” Karl groaned in complaint about the nickname and wiggled his way out of Sapnap’s arms. “What?” 

“I was tired you can’t hold that against me!” Sapnap looked at Karl and the shining gold eyes of his lover, and in that moment he knew Karl was joking. 

“I can and I will Rat.” Karl whined and complained while pushing and laughing with Sapnap, Bad looking over from the dining room where he was setting up dinner for the group. “You’re so cute ya know that Karl?” 

Techno groaned, “Stop bein’ cute and come eat.” Sapnap gently took Karl’s hand and walked over to the table, sitting next to him and across from Bad. Techno sat next to Bad, across from Karl. The group fell into their chatter, content and happy. Bad talking about an old friend he had, Sapnap didn’t really listen, not even acknowledging the multiple pronouns being used. 

There was something odd to Sapnap, about having a family. About having a loving partner who was by his side through everything. He wasn’t really used to it, however Bad and Techno have given him the advice of “ignore your past life”. So Sapnap didn’t dwell, focused on now and the short term for the first time. Happy for the first time in forever it felt like. 

He didn’t tell them about Asmodeus, he didn’t tell them about Minx. It wasn’t time to worry about Sapnap’s other friends, it was time to eat dinner and laugh about some dumb shit someone did to piss off Techno. It was time to feel at home, and feel safe. It was time for family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh some Karlnap for you guys, although light. I should write a fic that's Karlnap. I'll add that to the list after finishing the Experiment Au and the God Au (or maybe I'll put it in the God Au I'm starting) 
> 
> Also can I get a Minx Pog in the comments?


	37. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George grows up. 
> 
> TW: Abandonment, overworking, some not clearly stated Daddy and Mommy issues, let me know if I need to add more. 
> 
> Song: 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train  
> https://youtu.be/uezMm49xZtE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your George angst.

Over the years you grow and you learn, George just did that much faster. When he was 5 and the full moon wrought pain all through his body and ripped open his mind, he cried and begged for his parents to help. When he was 6 and the full moon beckoned him, he turned into a wolf and trotted through the woods he had made his home in the past year as though it was another day. 

Growing up so quickly had its effects on him, George was sure of it. Eventually he had to sneak into houses to steal food, eating that to hold him over until he could figure something out. He eventually realized he could steal cash instead of food and switched to that. He taught himself to read and write, stealing books from houses when he was younger and then sneaking into libraries with a beanie and sunglasses on when he reached adolescence. It was hell, but George made it work. 

Eventually memories of his parents faded, he knew them only as the people who kicked him out, and as the memories faded as did the pain. George changed his name, no longer going by the one they gave him. George didn’t remember his real name, he was fine being George. As he grew older he found someone who would fake ids for him, and he got one with his chosen name and all that. He started working, busting his ass at under the table jobs getting paid in straight cash. 

He bought a house, using that only as a crash pad and a place to store the few bits of food he needed to store. He spent almost 18 hours a day working to get the money he needed, hiding his ears and tail with a skill that he developed over 13 years of raising himself. George made it work. 

George never really considered that school would’ve helped him, but with everything he was probably at the intelligence level of an 8th grader and would have no hope of surviving university. George spent his time with himself, or with other animals in the woods. It was an odd sense of welcoming, as though the birds and rabbits knew George didn’t need to hurt them. He had food at home. He can’t count how many full moons were spent cuddled with rabbits or bear cubs. 

When a demon appeared in George’s house one time as he was about to crash from a 20 hour work day, George didn’t know whether or not to be pissed that this person had broken in or relieved that there was someone with somewhat of a semblance to him. The person had woken up, Introduced himself as Sapnap. Explained that he was kinda kicked out of hell and this was the first place he saw, and could tell a supernatural lived there and it would be safe for him. 

George just sighed, told him to move over and share the bed, and fell asleep. Not caring that Sapnap and him ended up cuddling. After that, he spent another 3 or 4 days going to work as he did, coming home to Sapnap smiling at him and then passing out. Sapnap eventually told George he could just quit, that as a demon he had an unnatural amount of wealth and that he could just give George the cash he needed. 

George made it work, saying thank you and instead working on understanding himself with Sapnap’s help. Sapnap explained a lot to the best of his ability but had admitted he hadn’t met a werewolf before but had a friend who had. 

Said friend showed up a bit later, asleep on the couch and half pig like. George didn’t ask questions, instead introducing himself and smiling at Sapnap’s glee to see ‘Technoblade’ as he introduced himself. George welcomed Techno to the house, and then actually got help. Techno apparently had read a decent amount about werewolves and was able to talk about them pretty extensively. George was happy to listen.

Questions weren’t really asked about how long George had been on his own. Apparently to Demons, 23 was  _ horrifically  _ young to be handling everything yourself and George didn’t have the heart to tell them that he’d been doing it since he was 5. 

George quickly caught onto Techno and Sapnap’s dynamic, they fought a lot and one time weapons got involved. George told them to not kill each other, and that’s when he found out that demons could respawn, but that they still wouldn’t as they’d end up in Hell and apparently that would not end well for them. George didn’t ask. 

Admittedly, George became very fond of the two demons. Even agreeing to meet  _ other  _ demons when Sapnap asked him too. If George knew the path that meeting “This dude named Bad I know” and “The dude he’s crashing with” would consist of, he probably wouldn’t have done it. He was glad to have met them, but would’ve preferred to not have had to make it work. 


	38. Dream, Nightmare, Lucid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sits in solitude, Nightmare eats, Lucid paints. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of solitude, animal death (kinda described), blood, vampires eating. 
> 
> SONGS:   
> Dream: Some Nights by Fun  
> https://youtu.be/QxTBtHsh408
> 
> Nightmare: Feeling Good by Michael Bublé  
> https://youtu.be/NzmfnGoqKOk
> 
> Lucid: Dirty Imbecile by The Happy Fits  
> https://youtu.be/62zttCJT1Sg

Standing up and stretching, Dream was greeted with the quiet of another day in solitude. It was lonely, sure, but he had gotten used to it. Walking out of his bedroom, Dream paused. The living room was  _ trashed.  _ Pillows thrown everywhere and trash littering the ground. He had no clue how it happened, but he knew it had to have been him. No one else lives here. 

_ Nightmare laughed quietly from the void, looking at Lucid, “He really has no clue we’re here huh?”  _

_ “Should he?”  _

_ “I don’t know, do you think it would help him?”  _

_ Lucid thought for a moment, shaking his head, “No, you need to eat for us. He still barely will.”  _

_ “Exactly, I’ll move him out of the way later to eat. Don’t worry.”  _

Dream put the pillows back into place and started picking up the trash everywhere, trying hard to remember how and why he trashed the place. He couldn’t recall any memory of it in the slightest. Sighing, Dream just threw the trash away and grabbed a book to read again. 

_ “He’s read that one like 8 times now,” Lucid mused, “Didn’t think he’d have a favorite of them. Still glad you got them.”  _

_ Nightmare rolled his eyes, “It was something to do instead of contemplating his place in the world.” Fever tapped the box he was sitting on twice, saying Dream still did that plenty of the time. “Yeah but still, it’s not 24/7 now. Say thank you,” Nightmare teased lightly. Fever just flipped Nightmare off, pulling a laugh from the gentle giant.  _

Closing the book, Dream stood up again, walking over to the window and looking out at the night sky. He sighed before grabbing a jacket and walking outside, staying away from the road so no one would be able to see him. Dream laid in the grass and stared at the stars. 

____________  
 _Nightmare_

____________

When the moon started to hit the center of the sky, Nightmare pushed Dream away from the front, taking it for himself. It took him a moment to orient himself in the body, standing up and stretching. Mentally reminding himself that he was only 6 foot 3 now and not 7 foot 4, so he doesn’t have to duck under doors. After doing that, Nightmare raced into the forest, going to find some animal to kill so that they didn’t starve. 

_ “Nightmare be careful!”  _ Lucid was close by. Nightmare rolled his eyes some, he didn’t need that shortie to tell him to be careful, he knew what he was doing here. Pulling to a halt Nightmare paused to listen for animals, he knew roughly how much blood each animal in these woods would give him. He knew what animals he wasn’t capable of draining. At least he was kind enough to kill the animal quickly first. As bad as he felt, he had to eat. 

His head moved quickly to the left, hearing a squirrel. That would work. Nightmare moved as fast and quietly as possible, grabbing the poor animal and killing it.  _ “I hate that part,”  _ Lucid whined to Nightmare who offered a small smile in response. Nightmare was quick to drain the animal, far too used to this routine at this point. After that, Nightmare set the carcass down by the base of a tree to let nature finish its course. 

Nightmare rushed back home, knowing the sun would be up soon. He walked inside and shut the door. “You gunna trash the place again Lucid?” Nightmare asked, smiling in a playful way. 

_ “No, I wanted to work on that one painting.” _

“Alright,” Nightmare said, stepping away from the front,  _ “Have fun Lucy.”  _

____________  
 _Lucid_

____________

Pulling out the canvas, paints, easel, and brushes, Lucid was content with his choices. Honestly he was just surprised Dream hadn’t figured it out yet. Looking at the partially started painting of them all, Lucid smiled, pulling out the paint he wanted to use and went back to painting Fever. It was the closest to a family portrait they could have. 

Lucid figured Dream would find out about them one day, this could be good to show him how they all look. If Lucid ever finishes it that is, it was done to look realistic, as that was the style Lucid enjoyed so he spent hours on it at random times. Whenever he could work on it really. 

It was peaceful, and quiet in a way Lucid always was in the front. He didn’t talk, he didn’t put on background noise. He was content in the quiet, in his thoughts, and occasionally hearing Nightmare speak or Fever hit something to get his attention. The three worked well together, now if only they could get Dream to work with them as well. 

Lucid worked on his painting for a few hours, quiet and serene. Letting it dry before putting it back to work on it again later. He figured he could wash up, as he had gotten paint all over them and go to bed for the group. Lucid did put on music while showering, it was something he had gotten used to due to Nightmare. 

When Lucid got out, he went to bed as planned. Waking up hours later to a puff of red smoke and a disoriented looking person with a red bandanna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES :D
> 
> I will be doing chapters for Fundy, Nikki, Schlatt, Quackity, Phil, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur too. I wanted to get all of these ones done first as I would say these chapters I've published with just names so far would be the main characters. But don't worry, you're getting your dose of those ones as well. Might even do one for Minx, but I'm still debating that one.


End file.
